Warmth In The Cold
by Epsil0nCha0s
Summary: In the winter wonderland of Snowpoint City, some harmless fun mixed with a sudden blizzard gives Ash and Dawn a scare for survival. Which somehow leads into even better fun. And Ash has no idea that this is only the beginning: nor that the cold temperatures will help not just one girl learn with Ash how to stay very warm. AshxDawn AshxCandice AshxZoey AshxCynthia
1. A Frozen Embrace

**Warmth In The Cold: Chapter 1 - A Frozen Embrace**

Ash clenched his teeth tighter, his lower half continuing to tremble. He looked down to his hands on the ground to either side of him, lifting them into the air a little and trying to bend and straighten his fingers repeatedly. They moved rather rigidly, which worried him, but he reluctantly pulled off his gloves and opened his mouth, releasing a long breath onto his open palms. The warmth felt nice at the time, but it only took a few more seconds for that warmth to fade. The trainer grunted as the weight on his lap shifted, trying to pull his legs a little closer together beneath the weight. It came back down, forcing a deep groan from his vocal chords as he pushed his head back against the rocky wall behind him, clenching his teeth as he looked past the waterfall of blue thread in front of him.

The snow continued to whiz past the opening of the cavern violently, the whistling of the wind gradually becoming deeper and more intense as the blizzard showed no chance of letting up. He groaned, feeling a warm - but still slightly chilly - sensation cover each of his hands, before it laced between his fingers and gripped his skin tightly. He couldn't ignore the moan in front of him, looking at the back of the head of blue hair as it started to raise upward slightly, before lowering back down. Ash winced at the intense warmth of that motion which partly stung from the intense frigid temperatures, giving a sigh as the head in front of him turned to its side, a sapphire-blue eye coming into view and looking back at him. He could see the girl's breath in the cold air as her body shivered, pulling their hands off the ground and wrapping them around her stomach, pulling her back against him. The shift caused her to let out a whimper, dragging her waist back against his pelvis. Ash's head tilted back and his eyes wandered up to the roof of the cave, staring blankly as he panted into the open air. Despite the freezing temperatures, the fact that this girl was now sitting on his lap, or that the gravity of this situation had somehow led to his dick going inside one of his best friends...

How exactly in _hell_ did it come to this?

* * *

_Nine hours earlier, 11:00 AM_

"Ash, come on! How can you be so slow at getting ready?"

"Because I told you, this is my first time!"

"Oh, whatever, it's not even that hard! Do you need help after all?"

The 19 year old trainer gave a quiet sigh to himself, grumbling his complaints under his breath as he continued to struggle with the strap in his hand. Ash was currently sitting on a bench of a very open room, his back hunched over as he reached down to the boots on his feet. His hands were struggling to fasten a plastic strap that tightened his boot to keep his foot secure, but he looked at it oddly while tilting slightly to the left and the right. Yeah, he had no idea how to do this.

"Jeez, Ash, what's taking you so long?" the trainer heard the sound of slightly louder-than-normal footsteps, his eyes looking towards the doorway beside him and seeing a figure move into sight. The figure was clad in rather heavy winter gear, consisting of a heavy jacket, snow-pants, fingered gloves and toque, all pink in color. The boots on their feet were not stylish in any way just like his own, considering they were rentals, but Ash was more bothered by the sly smile on the feminine face as their sapphire-blue eyes stared at him with a knowing look. "So you _do_ need help."

"I said I don't, Dawn!" the 18 year old blunette rolled her eyes, moving closer and plopping herself down on the bench beside him. The hair that fell over her shoulder she pushed back behind her, watching as the trainer - who was wearing similar winter gear but in a navy-blue color - made another attempt at the strap on his boot, but no confirmative clicking sound was heard.

"...Sure you don't need help?"

"...Fine..." his grumbled response made the girl giggle before hunching over, reaching for his boot and taking the strap from his hand. Ash gave a silent roll of his eyes, feeling emasculated at needing help from the blunette before he blinked, fully returning to his senses.

Without realizing, he found his eyes had stopped on the girl's lower backside as she leaned over the edge of the bench. He quickly moved his eyes towards the roof, turning his head away as he felt his cheeks warm up. It was no mystery to him that he found his female friend attractive, but it was more recently since he had started hanging out with her again that he found himself struggling with it.

It had been a few weeks since he had come to Sinnoh again, and this was for the sole purpose of reconnecting with his friends. Namely, Dawn. That meant no plans, no pokemon, just himself to hang out with her. The two had kept in touch since the Sinnoh League ended and they parted ways, but had never really made any personal visits to one another. There was the time they ran into each other in Unova, but that was unplanned and felt rather short, so the pair had decided to plan a lengthy visit. And that's what brought Ash to the Sinnoh region: though the moment he first saw her, he discovered a new trouble that he had no prior experience with.

He had started to..._notice_ Dawn. Meaning in a sexual nature, of course. He thought back to several occasions on their journey: whenever Dawn dressed up in her cheerleader outfit for his gym battles, whenever she changed into a swimsuit, even the skirt of her outfit that she wore each and every day, he had never seen any of it in a sexual perspective. That was probably because he was still an immature kid back then, but he was 20 years old now, and that naïve attitude about girls was starting to cause problems for him.

Specifically, Dawn grew up just as much as he did: even more, in fact. A man might grow up, but tends to not fully mature, whereas a girl...well, a girl both grows up and _matures_, mentally and physically. Which is what Ash struggled to keep himself under control with. When he had first come to Sinnoh again and met Dawn at her home in Twinleaf Town, he almost didn't recognize her at first before the blunette had pulled him into a sudden hug. That was the first sign of trouble: hugging her gave him both a feel that her chest was no longer childish, as well as the sight that her butt had grown even more than her bosom. Dawn might have only been a year younger than him, but she certainly filled out quickly since they last saw each other. Thankfully he somehow managed to avoid her noticing his awkward behavior, and done so up until this point.

The pair had decided to take a trip north to Snowpoint City, the blunette having heard that a new ski resort had opened recently. Dawn had always wanted to try skiing, and Ash was curious himself, so he of course obliged to go when she asked him. He also quickly discovered that his recent problem was easier to deal with in Snowpoint than in southern Sinnoh, where the temperatures were warmer. This is because in the snowy north, Dawn was wearing heavier and warmer clothing, which covered up her figure and helped his eyes from wandering. Back in Twinleaf Town, the blunette had been wearing skinny jeans and a tank top, so needless to say Ash was eager for a forced change in his friend's wardrobe. Not that he would ever say it out loud, of course.

"There, boots are done," the trainer blinked out of his thoughts, looking down at his boots to see that all the straps and clips were fastened.

"Thanks, Dawn," he turned his head to see the blunette flashing him a cheeky grin before hopping onto her feet and holding out her hand.

"No need to worry! Now come on, let's get our skis already!" the trainer almost grunted in surprise as he was suddenly yanked away from the bench, stumbling to remain on his feet as he was pulled along by his female friend, her grip on his hand too tight for him to escape. The next room they reached was a lobby-like area with a rack of rental skis along the wall beside the doorway leading out into the snow. Dawn tugged him in that direction, quickly clicking her boots into a pair of skis and starting towards the door, but then stopped. She cast a glance over her shoulder, sweat-dropping as she noticed Ash looking back and forth along the rack of skis. "There's no difference, come on!" the trainer was surprised as the blunette suddenly held out a pair of skis to him, beaming as he lowered them to the ground. He looked curiously between the skis and his boots before the blunette rolled her eyes, grabbing each of his hands.

"Wha- Hey!" Ash tried to tug his hands from her grasp, but she held too tightly as she held them equidistantly between their bodies.

"Just push your boot down, it'll click in," she told him, the trainer glancing down with a puzzled look.

"Well, _that_ doesn't sound very safe..." the girl giggled as he carefully lifted one foot and brought it down onto the ski's designated spot for a foot, gradually putting more pressure until he indeed heard a click. Dawn watched in amusement as he lifted his foot and began wiggling it around in the air, watching as the ski stuck with him the whole time. Then he did the same with the other foot.

"Perfect, now let's go!" Ash blinked with a surprised expression as two poles were pushed against him, the blunette flashing another smile before taking poles for herself and walking awkwardly towards the door. Ash glanced down at the skis on his own feet, copying her movements and feeling like an idiot for moving this way until he finally reached the snow. At that point, he noticed the single spike on the bottom of each pole in his hands, pressing them into the snow and pulling, feeling his body slide forward rather suddenly across the snow.

"Whoa, whoa...!" wavering as he attempted to regain balance, he heard a few laughs from a distance, sighing quietly to himself. He wasn't sure if those people were just having fun or they were laughing at him, but he would definitely not be surprised if it was the latter. Giving a quick look around, he didn't even seen Dawn anymore, which led him to wonder how the hell she was so good already. She _did_ say she had never skied before, right?

"What're you just standing there for?" Ash nearly jumped, giving another sigh as a figure suddenly came up beside him from around the side of the building, stopping on the side of their skis and casting some snow up against his snow-pants. He gave an unamused look to the girl, seeing her flash a sly grin as she giggled. "Sorry, Ash, couldn't resist."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh at me not knowing what I'm doing..." Dawn gave a brief roll of her eyes, leaning over towards him and nudging her elbow against his.

"Oh, come on, this'll be fun! Don't tell me Ash Ketchum has grown into a big _baby_~" the trainer glared at her, only getting a sly smile in response before she gracefully moved herself away and started gliding across the snow. He watched with an arched eyebrow at her movements, wondering how she was doing that so well before glancing down at his own skis, starting to move again.

A few falls later, he finally managed to reach the base of the ski lift, which was further than he had originally thought. He noticed Dawn waiting at the bottom near the loading area, her eyes shining as she admired the snowy hill before noticing Ash coming up beside her. When he finally came to a stop - which partly required Dawn's help to prevent colliding with her - Dawn could see that he seemed rather annoyed, which made her frown. She helped him towards the loading area and remained beside him, the lift seat taking them off their feet and raising them into the air. She glanced over and noticed Ash's hand take hold of the post beside him rather tightly, making her giggle.

"It's okay, Ash, you're not gonna fall."

"Yeah, that alone doesn't reassure me."

"Well, you know I wouldn't let you fall, either. Here."

"What do you-" the trainer's voice cut short, his body tensing up as he quickly looked down to his lap. He saw a pink glove over his own, following the arm to see Dawn smiling at him.

"This way, if either of us fall, we fall together," Ash's brow furrowed at her words. He could tell that she was trying to make him feel better, but a part of him was refusing to ignore the lack of logic there. She must have realized his problem here was the falling _itself_, not falling _alone_. But he chose not to question her, simply remaining quiet as he turned his head away, his hand still held by hers. When they finally reached the end of the ride, Ash turned to her with a puzzled look as he saw the seat ahead of them turn around the large metal post that held the lift in place. "Okay, hop off...now!" the trainer quickly hopped off just after the blunette, watching her skillfully stop herself after a few feet while he continued to slide forward. Considering the trainer's experience already with skiing, and that he felt this wasn't gonna get better anytime soon, he decided to stop the only way he knew how.

Dawn couldn't help but giggle, using her gloves to cover her mouth as she glided up towards Ash, who was now sitting on his butt in the snow with his skis parted and his knees bent. He looked up and noticed Dawn come into his view, looking unimpressed as she continued to fail to hide her laughter.

"I...I'm sorry..." Ash rolled his eyes as it took a few seconds for the girl to calm herself down, offering her hand to him. He took it and pulled himself up, clearly taking her by surprise as she felt herself yanked forward, the trainer holding out his arms and letting her fall against him. The blunette lowered her head to hide her cheeks which had grown a deeper shade of scarlet, pulling herself away and turning away from him. "S-Sorry. You ready to go?"

And with that, they officially began skiing. Dawn of course glided down the course skillfully, slaloming from side to side down the hill as if she were already a pro. Ash, on the other hand, surprised himself by only falling once before he got to the bottom. He found the blunette waiting for him by the ski lift again, riding up together before starting down the hill a second time. And this time, Ash managed to do it without falling at all! While riding up the ski lift again, Ash decided to ask Dawn why she was bothering to wait for him when she could go as much as she wanted. The blunette told him that it was because they were here together so they should experience it together, though she could tell Ash seemed unconvinced by that answer. She decided to tell him her own personal reason, which was that she didn't want to ride up alone just in case a stranger managed to catch the same seat as her: specifically a guy. Ash seemed confused by this, but Dawn explained that in the pat few years, she was experiencing more and more guys who would hit on her when she was alone.

For a single second, Ash was surprised at that. But it didn't last long when he started to think about it: he had noticed it himself, after all. Dawn had grown _very_ attractive since he last saw her, and it's only natural that some guys would be dumb enough to try their chance. Even if there was clearly _zero_ chance. Ash knew that he was somewhere in that percentage, not to mention he didn't want to risk messing things up with his best friend, so he knew that he would never say anything about liking her. He wasn't even entirely sure that was the case, either. He had never really thought of having a girlfriend before, especially not Dawn, it was just something that had never occurred to him. And he had always thought of Dawn as his best friend, so how was he supposed to know if that ever became love? He had no idea what that felt like!

"Hey, Ash?" the trainer blinked, snapped from his thoughts before turning to the girl on the lift beside him. She was playing with the outside of her gloves on her lap, as if trying to twiddle her thumbs, an almost troubled expression on her face as she looked down. Ash had seen that look on her face before, to a much worse degree: something was clearly bothering her. "...Are you annoyed, being here?"

"Huh?" Ash's brow furrowed. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because...You seemed pretty annoyed earlier, when you kept falling," the trainer didn't respond to that, knowing that was definitely true. "I just...feel like I'm bothering you, asking you to come here with me. I was hoping you would have fun, too..."

"Dawn, just being _with_ you is always fun," Ash didn't seem to notice since her cheeks were already rosy from the cold temperature, but the blunette could certainly feel a blush come across her face. "I know you were excited when you heard this place opened up, and as soon as you asked me to come with you, of course I was gonna say yes. Hanging out with you is when I have the most fun, so no need to worry, right?"

Normally, Dawn would have thought nothing of this and reacted cheerfully by repeating her catchphrase: no need to worry. During their travels in Sinnoh, Ash was the one who was a bigger influence on her in almost every aspect, but her catchphrase was one of the few things that he picked up from her. And that made her happy, considering everything he had done to help her when she was first starting out as a trainer. Catching her first pokemon, dealing with her first contest loss, helping her regain her motivation when she felt like quitting, he was always there for her no matter what. She always tried to do the same for him in return, like cheering at his gym battles, but she never felt like she was giving enough back. But that became a minor issue ever since he had come to visit, and she had come to realize something.

Dawn was in love with her best friend. When they had parted ways at the end of their journey, the blunette had a suspicion that she had developed a crush on him, but she shrugged off her sadness and told herself it was because her best friend was leaving. Though a few years later, it started getting worse. She was _really_ missing him: she wanted to see him, talk to him, eventually becoming a desire to spend as much time with him as possible. From the very start, all the way to now, she had felt it was strange to fall in love with her friend, so she tried to suppress these feelings inside of her. But the moment they started talking about him visiting Sinnoh again, they leapt out of her heart without a care in the world, though she still wouldn't tell him outright how she felt. If Ash didn't feel or think the same way, she couldn't bare to mess things up between them.

And now here they were, riding a ski lift together with no one around to hear them. The other skiers on the slopes below were too far out of ear-range, plus the whistling of the frigid wind. They were essentially all alone: this could be the perfect time to say it.

"Dawn?" the blunette nearly jumped, snapped from her thoughts when she noticed his glove move overtop of hers. Her eyes looked to her side, feeling her cheeks grow warmer again when she noticed his auburn eyes staring at her with concern. "You okay?"

"Y...Y-Yeah, I...I'm..." the blunette fell silent, feeling her heart start to beat faster. This really was the perfect time. Was it worth the risk? If she messed this up, she would lose Ash, and she could barely handle her first loss in a contest. Losing her best friend might break her heart. But when she glanced in his direction again, the caring warmth of his eyes made her voice get caught in her throat.

"Whatever it is, you know I'll help however I can," his grip on her hand gently tightened, which only made the beating of her heart get faster. He was always so kind to her, and never seemed to notice how much it affected her. His kindness was one of the first things that she admitted to falling in love with about him.

"...Ash...I-I think-"

Her voice cut short as the pair felt their feet swing forward, the lift seat beneath them tilting backwards. Dawn's free hand quickly moved overtop of Ash's on top of her other hand, gripping it tightly as her body reacted on instinct. And as a girl, in a situation of surprise/fear, she tended to cling to the closest thing she could find. So Ash wasn't exactly expecting that the ski lift stop so suddenly, but also that the beautiful girl beside him would immediately shift closer and lean against him, clinging to his hand.

"D-Dawn?" he couldn't help but voice his surprised reaction. Sure, the lift had stopped rather suddenly, but he wasn't expecting the girl to be afraid of it. He could see her glove starting to tremble, which only made him more concerned. "Hey...it's okay. I'm sure it'll start up again soon," the blunette didn't respond, keeping her head low against his shoulder. This was mostly because of her mortification for acting so scared over something so simple, but also because of the fact that she couldn't help but cling to Ash because of it. Something like this was not helping her keep her emotions at bay.

Ash might have been uncomfortable for the duration, but it was only a handful of minutes before the lift started moving again. Once they reached the top, they were greeted by an employee of the resort who apologized for technical difficulties, before they headed for the slopes again. Neither one spoke about what happened when the lift stopped, not only because it was embarrassing for both of them, but also because neither one had a clue what the other was thinking. Did Dawn do that because she wanted to? Did Ash enjoy it? Neither one knew, and neither one was brave enough to ask about it.

* * *

The afternoon continued in a fairly regular manner for the pair: ski down the hill, ride the lift back to the top, then repeat. There were two instances where Dawn had finally gotten tired of the current hill and wanted to go to the next one, which Ash did hesitate on but agreed nonetheless. The slopes got slightly steeper and longer with each advancement, which Ash admits that he was concerned about, but he had managed to get the hang of not falling as much as when he first started.

It was now 5 PM as Ash breathed into his bare palms, watching the mist linger in the air before dissipating. He and Dawn had taken a break to get something to eat within the resort, but Dawn still clearly had energy to burn since she went straight back to the slope afterwards. Ash was a little more held back by his appetite and decided to take a break just below the top of the slope, his back against a tree as he watched a familiar outfit of pink winter gear ski gracefully down the snowy hill. He slipped his gloves back onto his hands, trying to keep his teeth from chattering as another gust of frigid wind blew past him. Ash had definitely noticed the temperature had gotten worse since they first arrived, so much that his fingertips and toes had grown numb hours ago.

Not to mention what he had heard in the dining hall. There were a few people talking about the chances of a blizzard hitting the resort, some saying it was minimal while others argued it was highly likely. Ash had no idea what to think himself, since he never checked the weather forecast before going outside, so he was trying not to think about it while hoping it would stay away. A blizzard would force them off the slopes, and he knew that would make Dawn sad, so obviously he'd prefer if that didn't happen. And when Dawn reached the top of the hill again and found him waiting, she gave him something else to wonder about.

"Hey, Ash, look over there," the trainer looked in the direction his friend was pointing, seeing that she was looking towards the line of trees that acted as the boundary of the slopes. And at a specific point, where two trees seemed a little further apart than the rest, he could see what had gotten her attention. "Is that...a trail?"

"Huh..." as the pair moved closer towards it, Ash saw that the snow appeared thicker than what was on the slopes, but the space did seem open enough to travel on. "It kinda does...but it doesn't look like it's been used for a while."

"...Wanna try it?" the trainer's brow furrowed, looking to the blunette. During their travels in the past, he may never have known why, but he was able to tell whenever something piqued Dawn's interest. And the ever-shining curiosity in her eyes as she stared at the old trail was definitely telling him that she was interested.

"I dunno...Who knows how far it even goes, or whether the trails leads another way back to the resort," Ash stated, the blunette's eyes glancing curiously to him.

"We won't be gone long, just a little while...Please?" Ash swallowed his breath. Like Dawn's newly-developed beauty, that was another thing he was recently finding hard to deal with: her puppy-dog eyes. He could never find the strength to refuse them.

"...Just a little while," the girl blinked, her pleading look instantly replaced by one of gratitude and happiness. Her lips curled into a wide smile as she used her poles to pull herself forward, moving past the line of trees. Ash gave a quick glance around, seeing no one nearby before following closely behind her, not wanting her to go off on her own. He was unsure enough about this path, so letting Dawn go alone was not an idea that helped him feel any better.

But what could be the worst thing to happen?

* * *

"I think it was...th-this way..."

"N-No, I thought it was that way..."

It had been nearly an hour since Ash and Dawn left on the side path. The trail started off easy enough, just a little thicker snow than the slopes, but nothing that they couldn't handle. The wind started to pick up just as snow started to fall, which started to hinder the range of their vision. Then pretty soon, when Ash noticed that there didn't seem to be another part of the path that led towards the resort, he advised to Dawn that they should go back the way they came. But once they thought to try it, they noticed that the snow had started falling heavier, and any trace of their path had been buried under a new blanket of snow. And it didn't help any that all the trees - no matter which direction they looked - appeared the same.

"Uh...Now I'm not so sure anymore..." the trainer trailed off, watching his breath hang in the air as a gust of wind blew past them, making him flinch. The temperature definitely felt like it was getting colder, too.

"A...A-Ash..." he looked towards the blunette, who had her arms wrapped closely around herself with her poles held in the snow. Her shoulders appeared to be shaking, the visible skin of her face being a deep scarlet from the temperatures. "I...c-can't...feel m-my..."

"Hey, hey, don't worry. Try to keep your face covered, okay?" the girl slowly nodded, pulling her gloves up over her cheeks and trying to shield as much of her face as possible. Now Ash was starting to worry a lot more: his eyes searched around frantically for any sign of their previous travels, but there was nothing left. Mentally cursing himself, he took his glove off and held up his hand. He clenched his teeth as the wind blew across his skin, chilling it rather quickly before he scrambled to put his glove back on. "If we follow the wind, it should lead us to the upward slopes again. Come on."

"O...O-Okay..." Ash couldn't help but feel concerned as he heard her teeth start to chatter together, making him feel urged as he started in the direction the wind was blowing. The blunette started following behind him, but both of them noticed that her movement speed had drastically reduced since the slopes. The cold had begun to affect both of them more by the minute: their senses of feeling were nearly non-existent in their toes and fingertips, and the chill on their faces forced their bodies to rush blood in an attempt to keep the skin from going cold. The wind continued to grow stronger as they moved in search for the slopes; or anything at all, really. Ash clenched his teeth as he narrowed his eyes, trying not to let the wind dry them out so he could continue to see. They had to find something soon, there just had to be...!

"Wait...is that...?" finally, Ash caught a break. His eyes briefly left the source of his relief to look back at Dawn, seeing that she was holding her arms close to her body again as she shivered, barely managing to keep up with him. He put all of his strength into one leg, pressing down and watching the ski sink only about an inch into the snow, despite how much it had been snowing. Thankfully most of it was fluffy, so it seemed safe enough to walk on. He crouched down and struggled with the clips holding his boots in place, eventually managing to detach himself from the skis. He took his poles and skis and tossed them ahead, hurrying to Dawn's side and detaching her skis.

"A...A-Ash...?" the blunette's eyelids flickered as she watched him toss her poles aside, then watched her arm be slung across his shoulders while barely feeling it. Her teeth continued to chatter, her whole body shivering as she was helped ahead through the snow. Her eyelids fell shut, trembling as they struggled to open again, but never found the strength to.

Until she no longer felt the wind. The air had become calm, almost as if the weather had come to a grinding stop in an instant. She managed to open her eyes once more, blinking a few times before her vision adjusted to the brightness difference. She was no longer looking at the falling snow blowing across her face, but something...darker. And solid.

"W...Wha...A...cave...?" she noticed Ash press his back against the wall ahead of her, falling to the ground as he watched each breath he took briefly cloud the air.

"This should at least keep us out of the wind..." the trainer told her, rubbing the palms of his gloves together before covering his mouth and letting out a heavy breath, feeling the warmth of his breath waft over his skin. It was refreshing, but at the same time bittersweet, considering how briefly it lasted. He glanced up and noticed Dawn still standing where he left her, her shoulders shivering with her arms wrapped closely around her mid-torso. He patted the rocky ground to his left. "Come on, you shouldn't be too close to the opening."

"R...Right..." the blunette's feet seemed to drag forward with little energy before she turned around and pressed against the wall, trying to let herself down easy but ended up falling without warning. Ash's head turned with a look of concern but the girl shook her head, pulling her knees towards her chest and wrapping her arms around them. They sat about a foot and a half apart, both sitting in the same position with Dawn pressing her chin against her knees to stop her teeth's chattering, and Ash using his cupped gloves to enjoy the warmth of his breath.

The pair sat in silence as they watched the air current outside the cave carry the snowfall sideways through the air at high speeds, now looking even worse since they were out of its range. Ash glanced to his side, seeing his friend's shoulders continue to tremble beyond her control, which never let his concern subside. He hesitated and kept to himself for the first few minutes, hoping that the condition of the cave would help them regain their body's warmth as opposed to being outside. But it didn't happen quite as Ash had hoped: he took off his gloves and breathed against his skin directly, having a little stronger effect but it didn't last any longer. He continually checked on Dawn beside him, but her condition didn't seem to get any better either, which only made him more concerned.

Eventually, he mentally cursed himself for his hesitation before putting his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. The blunette blinked with a surprised look on her face as her head softly fell against the side of his shoulder, her eyes drifting up towards him. She couldn't tell if he was blushing at what he just did, or it was the temperature that made his face so red, but he did appear rather bashful as his eyes awkwardly avoided hers.

"I...just figured body heat would be better..." he didn't notice, but Dawn stared at him with a shining curiosity at his words. Even now, all he could worry about was being kind to help her. Dawn pulled the toes of her boots together, her gloves fidgeting with one another before she released her legs. Ash blinked as he felt something snake around his torso, glancing down to his right to see a pink glove holding the side of his jacket. His eyes drifted to the opposite side to see Dawn still leaning against him, but her other arm was now reaching across his front before gripping his jacket just above the other hand. Part of his brain instinctively told him that this was a dangerous situation to be in, especially with Dawn, and to get out as soon as possible. But he didn't: his body refused to move, nor did it _want_ to. It felt comforting, and almost...warm.

Given how cold she was, Dawn could no longer tell if she was blushing or not as she felt Ash's arm around her pull her even closer against him. She felt the corner of her lips twitch slightly as it curled upward, giving a weak smile as she closed her eyes. She knew that this situation was dangerous for their health, not to mention their friendship, but a part of her felt...relieved. The two of them _could_ do something like this without it being weird, even if it is for the sake of their health. But all Dawn could think about was how nice it felt: how comforting his arm around her was, and how he held her close.

But reality is not always so kind, and the next half-hour proved that. The pair in the cave did manage to stay out of the frigid wind, but it only got worse outside with each passing minute. The snow started piling up, the whistling of the current never died down, and the two friends seeking shelter continued to shiver against one another. Ash kept his teeth clenched together to prevent chattering while Dawn struggled to keep her teeth apart, but the trainer beside her still heard her teeth knock together every now and then.

"I...I-I'm...s-sorry..." Dawn's quiet words made Ash's brow furrow, looking down curiously to the girl's head on his shoulder. He noticed her lower lip beginning to tremble as her eyelids flickered weakly. "I-I...I'm the reason...we're h...here..."

"Hey, don't...don't talk like that, we'll be alright," he rubbed his hand up and down her arm, but it didn't seem to comfort her any as he heard her sniffle.

"It...It's my fault..." she sniffled again, making the trainer feel a painful pinch in his chest. He had heard Dawn blame herself in the past before for something she wasn't responsible for, but this was more disheartening to watch and hear than anything from the past. "I...I'm sorry, Ash..."

"Hey...Look at me," the blunette felt his arm lift off of her slightly, another hand touching the left side of her waist. Ash's hand turned her torso so that she faced him directly, his other arm falling around her waist and still keeping hold of her, a serious look in his eyes as he stared into hers. "We will get through this. No need to worry, right?"

"Ash..." even now, his main concern was still to help her. Dawn was amazed that despite how cold she was, and how dry her eyes felt, her eye still managed to form a tear before it rolled down her cheek. How could she have been so lucky to have met someone like him? Her mentor, her supporter, her best friend...even her first love.

"Dawn?" Ash gave a puzzled look as he watched the girl tug off her gloves, rubbing her fingers a little before she reached for the center of her jacket. They trembled as they managed to take hold of the zipper, before slowly pulling it down along her torso, Ash looking back up at her eyes questioningly. "Dawn...What are you...?"

"You said...body heat is best...right...?" the trainer blinked, looking surprised as he noticed the two sides of her pink jacket suddenly part. He blinked again before he registered the sight of her white pullover sweater, the realization finally clicking in his mind before he started to grow nervous.

"W-Wait, what-" Ash's eyes widened slightly as he noticed her hands then reach beneath her sweater from the bottom at each side, seeming to struggle a little bit from how cold her fingers were before a look of embarrassment came across her face. "W-What are you doing...?"

"Body heat...is better when it's...direct..." Ash's brain seemed to shut down as her hands came out from her clothes and reached for the zipper of his jacket, something falling out from her sweater after her hands. The trainer might not have had any personal experience with bras, but he could tell by the shape of the azure-blue fabric that it was indeed a woman's undergarment. And this one belonged specifically to his best friend.

"W-Whoa, whoa! Dawn, hold on a sec'!" the trainer's thought became scrambled as he felt his own winter jacket part along the middle, a pair of hands smaller than his own prying their way beneath his sweatshirt. He sat himself up straight rather suddenly, pulling his back against the cavern wall in an attempt to get some distance between them, but it only turned out to be a few inches. The blunette felt her heart beat faster against her chest as her hands slid up his stomach, feeling over his muscles before pulling away from his skin. The trainer glanced down with bewildered eyes as his sweatshirt was parted from his body, pulled upwards before seeing one of Dawn's hands move back to her own pullover. Thankfully his own shirt clouded his lower field of vision, but he could still tell that she pulled up her top in a similar manner. "Dawn, wait-!"

Ash's brain came to a halt, all thoughts fading into the background as he felt an incredibly warm sensation against his chest. His entire body tensed up as the blunette pressed herself more intensely against him, wrapping her arms around him as she rested her cheek against his shoulder, keeping her eyes low. The trainer's mind was suddenly jolted back to reality as he felt something hard graze against his chest: or rather, _two_ small hard objects. He wanted to look down to confirm his suspicions, but he knew that if he were right, Dawn would never forgive him for looking. But then why would she do this in the first place? Oh yeah, it was for warmth, that was it. That had to be it. It was only for warmth, there was nothing else to her doing this...nothing else...

"Is...Is it...warmer...?" her timid tone didn't help with how nervous Ash was, who still held his hands out in the air. He was too worried to embrace her again, considering the new lack of clothing between their torsos, and whether or not that would affect his control of his own hands.

"Y...Yeah..." he stammered nervously, feeling her arms tighten around him even more. Glancing down cautiously, he could see that her head was tilted downward so that her face was out of his view, and felt his heart start pounding against his chest as he noticed the open nape of her neck. He thankfully couldn't see the skin of her torso past the bunched-up pullover over her collarbone, but clued in on something else that he didn't notice: slightly faster than his own, he could feel another heart beat.

"Y...Your heart is racing, Ash..." the blunette's words were quiet and shy, the trainer glancing nervously to his side.

"S...So is yours..." he responded carefully, feeling the girl's cheek rub against him slightly. Ash slowly straightened his legs, resting them on the ground as the blunette's hands clutched the back of his jacket tighter. Ash swallowed his breath, trying to calm himself down to no success, unaware that a similar battle was occurring within Dawn's mind as well.

"Would you...mind if I...got closer...?" Ash blinked, looking down with a furrowed brow as the blunette began to shift against him. He noticed one of her legs straighten out alongside his before it lifted off the ground, hovering over his before lowering again. "I...I'm still...a little cold..."

"U-Uh, I...I'm not...!" Ash's stammering didn't get out fast enough before Dawn's other leg followed her first, draping over his waist. With a cautious and careful tug from the blunette, Ash felt a weight settle on top of his pelvis, looking down with wide eyes as his best friend was now sitting on his lap with her legs off to his right, still holding her bare torso against his. "Dawn, are you...s-sure about this...?"

"This is...for body heat, to...to keep us warm..." she replied shyly, tilting her head back slightly to look up at him. Ash became aware of his rapid heartbeat once again as he noticed the innocent shine of her cerulean eyes, making him feel guilty about what was happening, even if it wasn't his doing. How could he not feel guilty about this situation with his best friend?

Though while he was distracted with these thoughts, Dawn couldn't help but notice as something hard poked against her butt.

"A-Ash-?!" the blunette heard a surprised whimper escape her throat, quickly covering her mouth. She looked to Ash's face, noticing that he had snapped out of his thoughts and was now looking at her with a confused expression. "A...Ash, is...is that...?"

"What are you...?" Dawn shifted herself slightly on top of him, the trainer blinking as he suddenly became aware of his friend grinding against a rather hardened part of his body. His eyes snapped down in shock, then looked back up to her. She still held her hand over her mouth, panting against her palm as she struggled not to let out another whimper at the feeling of her butt rubbing against him. Even through the thickness of her jeans and snow-pants, she could still clearly feel that something was rather..._alert_, about him. "D-Dawn, let me explain-! I-I'm sorry, it's just that you got on my lap, a-and I wasn't expecting it, plus the whole shirt thing, I-I just didn't-!"

"It's okay."

Ash blinked, tensing up beneath the blunette. Did...he just hear her right? But that didn't make sense. He was expecting her to slap him and jump off, or at least get angry at him, but she didn't seem to react at all. Looking her in the eyes, all he saw was a sense of innocent sincerity as she stared back into his auburn orbs. "It's...what?"

"I said...it's okay," she repeated shyly, relaxing her waist on top of his. Ash winced as he felt her behind shift against his bulge, watching her eyes soften as she felt the movement too. But what Ash didn't realize was that at the same time, a thought came to Dawn's mind. Something that she had almost never thought about before in her life: only on a few specific occasions, when she found herself feeling _really_ alone and missing Ash. Her desire to not mess up their friendship usually kept this thought at bay, but in the past few years since hitting the tail-end of her puberty, she found herself more and more curious by the day. But she never wanted to mess things up between them.

"D-_Dawn_?!" the trainer's eyes shot open as he felt something touch between his legs, beneath Dawn's hips. He opened his mouth to question her again but quickly bit his tongue, supressing a groan as he felt the bulge within his pants be squeezed, before starting to be rubbed gently. His eyes drifted down past the girl's torso against his, seeing that one of Dawn's arms had at some point pulled away from him and reached behind her own back, clearly finding its way beneath herself and between his legs. "Ho-Hold on, what are you doing?!"

"It gets...really hot...doesn't it?"

Ash blinked, frozen in utter shock. When she said 'it'...Is she actually referring to _it_?! "Dawn, wait, just take a minute and think-" he bit his tongue again, feeling another squeeze on his crotch as the girl's waist lifted off him slightly. Since the blunette shifted herself, he could feel her chest pull away from his by the slightest of margin, so he tilted his head back and looked up to the roof of the cave just to be safe. But he was only further confused when he heard a zipping sound, then felt another hand touching his crotch from the front. Throwing all caution to the wind, he snapped his eyes back down to see what was going on.

His heart was basically at risk of pounding through his chest as he first noticed Dawn's rolled-up pullover across her collarbone, followed by two small but clearly hard and pointy tips that rested on the face of two fair-sized mounds of pale flesh. He swallowed his breath as he forced himself to look past it, seeing that Dawn's one arm still reached behind her while the other was now down between her hip and his abdomen, tugging on a few layers of clothing. Specifically his jeans and boxers.

"D-Dawn, I-I don't think that's-!" his voice cut into a gasp, breathing out heavily as a sudden comforting warmth covered his crotch. Most of her palm rested against the front of his shaft, which was painfully being held down by all the clothing, while her pinky finger and thumb were over the sides and found the sac of flesh beneath it. The blunette began breathing heavier, suddenly feeling very nervous as she wrapped her fingers around the foreign object in Ash's pants, prompting a grunt from him. Her other hand came to her front and pulled his clothes away from her hand, giving it enough space to be freed with its new friend.

Ash shuddered when her hand parted from it for a moment, the chill of the air instantly washing over it before her palm found it again. He clenched his eyes shut, his fists pressing into the ground on either side of him as he tried to think of anything _but_ what what was happening. But he couldn't help but feel everything: each of her fingers slowly wrapping around it, the somehow relieving heat of her still-cool hand, the poking of her nipples as she leaned against him again, or the warm sensation of her breath on his collar as she breathed heavily.

"D...Dawn...Why...?" he could barely get the words out as her palm started grazing along his length, the soft sensation putting a strain on his mental control. This girl was his best friend...so why was she doing this?

"We need...to share our body heat..." her timid tone of voice did not match her actions as her hand started stroking him up and down, making the trainer bite his tongue. Despite how cold he was, and how numb the majority of his body had become, _this_ was something he could feel in its entirety. "And...it _is_ my fault...you're like this...so I want to help you..."

"D-Dawn..." the trainer winced, feeling a pressure already starting to build in his loins. Dammit, as if this weren't awkward enough _already_, now he couldn't even last barely a few _minutes_?! "Dawn, I...Wait a sec', if you do...th-that..." the blunette glanced up curiously to him at his words, a single thought coming to her mind at what he could mean. So she glanced down at his shaft curiously, pausing for a single moment before starting to stroke again. Faster. Ash's fingertips tried to dig into the stone on either side of him to no success, his knuckles nearly turning white from the pressure as he clenched his teeth. With how warm her palm was compared to the rest of his body, and how oddly amazing she already was at doing this, this was definitely about to become a problem. "Dawn, s-stop, I'm gonna...!"

The trainer's voice trailed off, shifting into a deep groan as he felt the pressure within him suddenly condense and travel to his tip. Dawn's free hand traveled down to his member as well, pressing them together with her fingers pointed downward, her palms concealing the head of his dick as he couldn't hold back his ejaculation any longer. The blunette gasped, sharply sucking in air as her palms suddenly grew very hot and sticky, his shaft pulsing and twitching against her fingers as his load poured out onto her palms. The trainer's waist twitched repeatedly, struggling to keep himself under control before his orgasm finally started to subside. Dawn carefully pulled her hands apart, several strands of sticky white ooze stretching out between them and his shaft. She looked down in amazement at the amount of the liquid coating her palms, as well as his shaft, feeling her heart beat faster against her chest. She glanced up curiously to Ash's face, seeing a mixed expression of strain and relief before she raised her hands closer to her face. She cautiously gave it a sniff, her nose scrunching up a little at the pungent scent. Then she waited a few seconds and tried again, but this time was...okay. In fact, it was almost...pleasant. Like it was something she didn't know she _wanted_ to smell.

"...I...I'm sor- W-Whoa, _Dawn_?!" Ash blinked in shock, not believing his eyes as he watched his best friend's tongue snake out from between her lips, lapping up some of his ejaculate from her hand before pulling it back into her mouth. Her nose scrunched up again like earlier, this time her head giving the slightest twitch to either side, as if her body were refusing it like a child refusing their vegetables. But just as Ash opened his mouth to tell her to rub it against the cavern's wall or in the snow, his jaw nearly fell open as her lips started grazing over more of the ooze. As her lips moved across her palms, he could see that she was leaving almost nothing in her trail as she slurped up his ejaculate, the trainer only watching in pure awe at the sight. "D...Dawn...You do realize...that's...?"

"...It's so warm..." the blunette dragged her tongue across her upper lip, her heavy breath still visible in the air as her eyes slowly drifted toward his. And as he stared into them, he noticed that the innocence from earlier was gone, and now starting to look rather curious. "...It's a little bitter...but...it feels...so warm inside..."

"Dawn, I-I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to-" the trainer's voice cut into a grunt, wincing as he felt her palm suddenly grip his shaft once more. And this time with her hand being coated in his jizz, it felt more slippery. "W-What are you doing...?!"

"Can you...help _me_ feel good...~?" Ash blinked, looking rather shocked as he noticed the curious look in her eyes begin to glaze over a little, as if being controlled by something else. Something he had never seen in her before. Her hand stroked his shaft a few times before he heard a zipping sound down below. He couldn't help but glance down curiously, noticing her free hand fiddling with the front of her pink snow-pants. Then he saw it open, revealing her navy-blue jeans. Then her azure panties that matched her bra...

"W-Whoa, whoa, wait! Wait a second, you can't be-!"

But the trainer was silenced by something soft pressing against his lips. In the first moment, he recognized a bitter and rather strong taste that he didn't recognize. And in the next second, he felt her hand part from his dick before it touched against something else that was even hotter, then quickly became enveloped by that heat. He bit down on his tongue, even harder than before as he felt his dick start twitching eagerly at the extremely warm sensation around it. For a split second, he almost thought as if his tip had found resistance against something, but he figured it pushed through since he couldn't exactly focus on one thing right now. And then, trying to pull his mind away from the extreme heat on his crotch, he tried to focus on his sight to see what was touching his lips.

And to his shock, he saw Dawn's closed eyelids directly ahead of his eyes. He glanced down with a look of shock, their noses blocking his eyesight at what was touching his lips, but it was still obvious. She was kissing him. His best friend was actually _kissing_ him. And not only that: looking past that, just past his jawline to the side of his vision, he saw that the front of her pants was still parted, her legs on either side of his waist with a small patch of thin blue hair visible directly above the base of his dick, which was submerged inside of her. His eyes widened as far as they could when he registered what he was looking at, and that's not even regarding the small amount of red liquid trickling down the front of his shaft. Not only was she kissing him...she just put him _inside_ of her.

His brain suddenly became overloaded with various thoughts, none of them corresponding to his crotch as his member continued to twitch eagerly against her inner walls. He felt the blunette moaning into their kiss, her lips pressing more intensely against his as her hands dragged up his stomach and his chest before stopping on his shoulders. He jerked his head back suddenly, parting their lips which prompted a disappointed whimper from the girl.

"Dawn, what the hell are you doing? Do you realize what you just did?!" he asked in a panic as the blunette's eyelids started to flicker open. But beyond his expectations, the glazed look from earlier now appeared to have fully taken over her: she wasn't looking at him like she normally would. Right now, she was looking at him as if he were...essential. Like she _needed_ him for something.

"I'm doing...what I have to..." the trainer's brow furrowed as her grip on his shoulders tightened, her waist lifting off him slowly. He desperately held back an aroused grunt as he felt his shaft drag downward along her inner walls, slowly emerging back into the cold air of the cave. But as he opened his mouth to question her, she suddenly let herself drop, her butt hitting his thighs roughly. Neither of them could prevent themselves from letting out a moan at that one.

Dawn clenched her teeth, baring through the pain in her loins. She knew losing her virginity was supposed to hurt, but a part of her was hoping that her numbness from the cold temperature would help with that, but unfortunately didn't seem to be the case. Although, despite the pain, another part of her still felt relieved. It hadn't been very long ago that she started thinking about her virginity, or who she would give such a special part of her life to, but she could only ever see one person to share this important moment with. Ash.

The trainer grunted as the girl lifted her waist once more, then came down slower while dragging her hips from side to side. He looked directly ahead to her face, recognizing that she seemed to be struggling with something. When she noticed his eyes looking into hers, she finally felt her nervousness of the situation settle in, her eyes looking down to her side shyly. Ash felt her pull her hips away until his entire length emerged into the chilled air.

"Do you...mind if I turn around...? I-It's embarrassing..." Ash felt a pinch in his chest at her timid words, watching her lift one leg and turn her body halfway, then lift them again before lowering her butt back onto his lap. She lifted herself a little, feeling her hand find his shaft and hold it straight upward, hovering her waist over him a little before he felt it press against her warm opening. Then it disappeared inside of her once more. He couldn't help but let out a heavy breath at the sensation, her inner heat enveloping him like a blanket before her walls started to tighten. Ash clenched his teeth as he felt himself be squeezed by her, seeing the blunette's breath in the air over her shoulder as she panted. She tried to continue the vertical movements of her hips, but she found herself starting to lose strength as she felt a pressure building within her abdomen. She let her hands fall to the ground on either side of her, touching the cold ground before she saw his fists in the lower corners of her vision. She gently dragged her hands over his, snaking her fingers between his to hold his hands tightly as she weakly moved herself over his member. Ash heard a moan emit from the girl in front of her, seeing her head turn to the side and noticing one of her eyes come into his view, which glanced back to his. He lifted his hands, which were still attached to Dawn's, wrapping them around the girl's stomach and pulling her back against him. They both let out a quiet groan as her hips dragged back against his, his dick rubbing against her inner walls. She felt a warmth spreading through her body from Ash's embrace, as well as the pressure in her abdomen growing stronger before it started to descend.

And the clueless Ash could only wonder: How exactly did it come to _this_?

Dawn's hands squeezed his much tighter without warning, as well as her insides. He clenched his teeth, an involuntary groan escaping him as her walls clamped onto his shaft much tighter. They started convulsing erratically, Dawn's stomach starting to tremble beneath Ash's palms as he struggled to keep his composure. He felt a warm liquid wash over his dick, making it slip more easily as her hips quivered on top of him. He may not have had any experience in sex before, let alone what a woman's orgasm might look like, but the girl's shaky condition on his lap was starting to give him an idea of what had just happened.

"Dawn...did you just...?" the blunette's head fell back against his shoulder, panting heavily into the air as her eyes drifted over to look up into his. This exhaustion was definitely _not_ just from the cold.

"A...Aaassh..." her moan made him feel another pinch in his chest before he felt his palms be dragged up her skin. Her skin seemed to become softer beneath his hands until they stopped over her chest, his fingers seeping into the abundance of fat beneath her flesh with a single hardened tip poking into the center of each palm. As much as Ash had noticed her matured physique recently, he had never imagined the possibility of feeling Dawn's breasts. He never could have imagined they were so...soft. The tank top she wore at home in Twinleaf Town did well at showing that she was a grown woman, and not just a little girl anymore, but now feeling what rested directly beneath it gave Ash no hint of doubting that fact. Dawn was a woman now: she chose to have sex with him to keep them both warm. How could he not support her like he always has?

Dawn's eyes widened a little, a gasp escaping her mouth as she felt his tip drive deeper inside of her without warning. "A-Ash-?!" her voice rang out in another moan as his waist beneath her shifted away enough to pull his length out of her insides, the tip remaining barely inside before it drove deeper inside again. She let out a heavier breath into the air, feeling his tip press against the depths of her pussy, clearly not expecting it as her walls suddenly started to constrict around him again. His fingers sank into the outside of her breasts, prompting another moan from her as he dragged his palms slightly, pulling her breasts with them. Her nipples continued to poke into his palms, somehow growing even harder as she felt his dick start to move inside of her in a rhythm.

Her breathing started growing sporadic, his pelvis bucking up against her butt repeatedly. The padding from her snow-pants made it a little harder to feel, but she still felt it nonetheless while his hands continued groping her chest. Her fingers released their grips on his hands, one hand falling uselessly to her side while the other reached over her shoulder to the back of Ash's head. Her fingers snaked into his hair beneath his toque, pulling his head closer as she turned her cheek onto his shoulder, looking up at him with lustful eyes. She couldn't help but whimper a little as he continued thrusting inside of her before she pulled her head up, her lips quickly finding his. He let his hands part from her breasts a little, hearing her whimper into their kiss before being followed by a sharp gasp, each of her nipples being pinched by his index fingers and thumbs. He started twisting them, hearing another moan from her as he felt her lips start to part against his, taking his chance as he pushed his tongue forward. The blunette's eyelids widened before starting to flicker weakly, her cerulean eyes rolling back as his tongue pinned hers to the bottom of her mouth. He then released it before circling hers, pushing it to the roof of her mouth and prompting another groan from her. She knew Ash always tried his best in whatever he did...but she was not expecting him to be so amazing at _this_.

The blunette whimpered, clenching her eyes shut as she felt herself brought to orgasm a second time. His dick didn't show any sign of slowing down as it was bathed in her sex juices, the trainer groaning as he started to hear the wet sloshing sounds from their loins clashing constantly. Dawn heard it as well, but could no longer focus on it as waves of euphoria coursed through her entire body over and over. The tightening of her walls made Ash's grip on her breasts tighten, snapping the blunette from her trance. The trainer's brow furrowed, his dick twitching eagerly in the air as it slipped out from her insides. The girl stumbled a little, but managed to turn herself around, mashing her lips against his as her legs draped over either side of his waist, aligning his throbbing member to her opening before dropping her pelvis against his.

The pair moaned into their kiss, their tongues dancing with each other as Ash's hands moved to each cheek below her lower back, squeezing roughly as he bucked his waist beneath her. His dick drove as deep as it could reach before pulling back again, prodding against her cervix repeatedly, the blunette's eyes starting to roll back again at the sensation. She pressed her bare chest against his, her nipples poking into him just as his did the same from the cold. Her inner walls tightened around his dick once more, prompting a grunt from Ash as he thrusted into her until he felt a familiar tingling sensation in his loins.

"D-Dawn, I'm...I'm gonna...!" the blunette's eyes opened and looked straight into his, appearing disappointed from his lips pulling away from hers. His grip on her butt went loose, gently lifting her cheeks upward making his dick start to slide out of her.

But clearly, Dawn had different ideas.

"Hey-!" the feeling of Ash's dick quickly being submerged within her again took him by surprise, unable to resist a groan. His brow furrowed as he continued staring into her eyes, feeling her legs shift against his sides until he felt her heels touching his lower back. His hands tried to lift her butt again, but that only made her legs tighten around him. "Dawn, seriously, I-I can't-!" the trainer felt the girl's lips mash against his once more, her tongue immediately finding his and resuming their wrestling match as her hips began grinding against him. Ash couldn't help but groan as her inner walls rubbed along his shaft, tightening again as her movements started to become faster. He became more worried as he felt the tingling in his pelvis become more intense, focusing into a pressure that he recognized from earlier. "D...Dawn, I...It's...coming...!"

The blunette only tightened her legs in response, wrapping her arms around his neck and running one of her hands through his hair, pulling herself as closely against him as possible. His ejaculation came not even seconds after he gave the deepest moan yet, the vibration of his vocal chords arousing the girl further as she felt a hot liquid suddenly be ejected deep inside her. Her eyes shot open, the sticky substance quickly coating her cervix before it started running back along the walls of her pussy, sending the girl into another state of drunken sexual pleasure. She could feel each twitch of his dick against her insides, making her moan into his mouth as her tongue fell limp within his mouth, unable to keep control of herself as she felt her body grow weak in her best friend's grip. The muscles of her thighs and vagina started convulsing wildly, her butt starting to tremble in the trainer's hands as he tried to fight his urge to move. His dick continued to spurt his hot seed inside of her, the sensation feeling indescribable to the raven-haired trainer as his hands simply slid up to her lower back, holding her quivering body against his.

It took a few minutes before either one finally came to their senses, fully realizing what had just happened. "D-Dawn...I...I'm..." Ash could barely find his words before the blunette started to shift, slowly lifting herself off of him. His tip slipped out of her, instantly followed by a gush of the sticky white substance he had released, which started to trail down the sides of his length. The blunette found herself still lacking strength, her waist falling back down onto his lap so that his dick protruded into the air directly in front of her entrance, his jizz still trailing out of her insides. Neither one said a word, not having the slightest clue of what to say. Ash had tried to stop the sex because he was afraid of exactly _this_ happening, knowing how dangerous this could be for a girl's life and future, while Dawn's head was simply swimming with the incredibly warm feeling inside of her. She had never felt anything like this before, and had no idea what to expect: she honestly was not even planning or expecting this to happen. She had never even _considered_ having children at her age: she was still nineteen, after all! She was young, she had her full life ahead of her! But as one of her palms slowly came down from behind Ash's head, gently dragging across the skin of her stomach, Ash noticed an odd expression on her face as she glanced down at herself.

"D...Dawn, I'm...I'm so sorry, I...It just felt so amazing, I couldn't..." the trainer didn't realize his rambling almost went unnoticed, the blunette appearing rather fascinated with her hand over her stomach. "...Dawn...?"

To his further confusion, he was only answered with an embrace. His brow furrowed as the girl's arms both went around his head again, pulling her cheek against his shoulder as she faced away from him, her waist shifting forward slightly enough that he could feel the heat radiating from her entrance on his member and abdomen. His hands hovered a short distance from her back, unsure of what to do in this situation, considering everything that had just happened. How often does one have sex with their best friend and _also_ accidentally cum inside?

"Do you feel better...?"

"...Huh?" Ash blinked, glancing curiously to the head of blue hair on his shoulder. Since she was facing away from him, he couldn't exactly read her facial expression to see what she was thinking, so he was forced to go with gut instinct and hope for the best. "...uh...Y-Yeah...I guess so..." silence. Then he noticed a small cloud of her frosted breath emerge into the air.

"...I'm glad..." her tone was quiet, but he managed to hear her clearly. "...That really...kept us warm, didn't it...?"

"Y...Yeah, it sure did," he answered hesitantly, reaching over her shoulder and scratching his cheek bashfully. How the hell was he supposed to react right now?! "...Look, Dawn, I...I'm really sor-"

"Don't be," his brow furrowed again, feeling the girl's arms pull closer to the back of his neck. Her head parted from his shoulder, flipping over and resting her opposite cheek against him, her cerulean eyes glancing up at him curiously. The lust was gone now, and seemed to be replaced by her usual look: though there was a glimmer of something else that he didn't recognize. Something...warm. "...I wanted to keep us warm, so...I did what I wa- what we had to...so don't be sorry, Ash," the trainer watched with a look of absolute surprise as the blunette pulled her head away from him, looking straight ahead at him with a gentle smile and that same caring warmth in her eyes as always. "No need to worry, right?"

"..._What_?" the blunette blinked at his blunt response. "D...Dawn, do you...you _must_ realize what just happened. What I just did, it...it's incredibly dangerous! We're still young, we're only just becoming adults now! What if this doesn't just play off well like you're hoping? What if it goes the other way, and...and you end up pregnant?" Dawn seemed to fall silent, staring into his eyes with a look that was hard to read. Ash's mind was gathering his thoughts on how to further protest this situation: to explain just how risky this was and how it could end up deciding both of their futures - _especially_ hers - but didn't once realize something. That the whole time he had been rambling, with each word he spoke, he never had a clue...that it almost didn't sound so bad to one of them.

"Hey...Do you hear that?" Ash was snapped from his thoughts at his friend's question, watching her curiously as she looked to cavern wall to their side. She waited for a few moments in silence, her eyes slowly trailing down to the ground as the trainer watched her intently with curiosity.

"...What is it?" he asked cautiously, his hands finally coming in contact with her just below the center of her back.

"It's nothing..." Ash's brow furrowed again, feeling the girl shift slightly and turn her head further away from him. "...Look. The snowstorm cleared up."

"Huh?" Ash blinked, tilting his head to the side and looking curiously past the girl's shoulder. True to her word, he was able to see the snow-covered trees in the distance, the air perfectly clear and no trace of the wind whistling past the cave entrance. They had become so immersed in their 'warm-up session' that they hadn't even realized the snow stopped at some point. "...Huh...How about that..." his eyes glanced back to the side of the girl's face as she continued staring out of the cave, eventually trailing down to the front of her body which was still visibly naked from her open jacket. He felt his cheeks warm up, quickly looking away and clearing his throat. "Y...You're probably better off zipping up your jacket again. We should be able to get back to the resort lodge before it gets dark."

"...Right..." the blunette's timid response was followed by her waist lifting off of him, shifting off to the side. She noticed Ash's eyes follow her body for a moment before looking away with an embarrassed expression, turning his body away as he fixed the situation with his lower half. The blunette turned herself away from him as well, unable to resist a small smile as she picked up her bra from the ground, putting it back on before straightening out her pullover and zipping up her winter jacket. Unable to resist giving a curious peek over her shoulder, she saw Ash still hunched over before she heard the sound of a zipper, noticing him cast a curious glance over his shoulder as well. Dawn couldn't help but giggle to herself as she noticed him grow rather nervous in an instant, looking away from her again.

Ash rose to his feet, slipping his gloves back on before starting towards the entrance. Dawn did the same with her own gloves as he looked at the snow that had accumulated just outside, using one boot to test it, only sinking in about a foot and a half despite how much it had snowed. He glanced around, seeing several drifts off to the side before turning around towards Dawn, moving towards her. She glanced up curiously as he offered his hand to her, hesitating before taking it and being helped to her feet. He glanced back to the opening of the cave, turning his body with the intention of letting the blunette's hand slip out from his. But to his surprise, he felt a slight tug as he tried to move away, glancing back and noticing one of Dawn's gloves fiddling with the side bangs of her blue hair, a slightly bashful expression on her face. Ash felt a pinch in his chest at the sight of her, hesitating before wrapping his gloved fingers around hers.

The pair moved outside without a word, taking their time through the snow as they managed to find their discarded skis and poles. Now that the wind and snow had died down, they were able to clearly see the slopes of the mountain in the distance, so they started their way in that direction. Along the way, they realized that they had traveled further than they thought, taking nearly 20 minutes before they reached the base of the most basic slope that they had originally started on. They weren't surprised to see that there was no one around, considering the weather, so they simply made their way towards the lodge and sought refuge inside.

Thankfully the doors were unlocked, and that's because on the inside, there were resort employees cleaning up the lobby and dining hall, who seemed surprised to see Ash and Dawn there. Ash explained lightly that they were stuck outside in the weather, immediately regretting that decision as the pair were bombarded by concerned questions from the employees.

As Ash handled the questions in efforts to try calming the employees down, Dawn merely remained silent as she subconsciously squeezed Ash's hand a little tighter. She began feeling worried and nervous as she found her knees rubbing together awkwardly, being reminded of the warm sensation that still lingered inside of her. She lowered her head to try and hide her embarrassed expression, feeling her cheeks grow warmer. Ash obviously did not mention anything about what happened in the cave, merely stating that they were stranded and managed to stay warm enough until the weather cleared up, which seemed to really impress the employees before they finally relaxed. Ash and Dawn finally managed to slip away from them, making their way towards the main entrance, neither one fully aware that their hands were still firmly holding one another as they stepped outside beneath the increasingly dusk sky. Neither one said a word about it. Neither one was even positive what to think right now. Neither one realized it, but they were both fighting the same conflicted feelings: on one hand, the two of them had grown even closer than best friends. But on the other, neither one was willing to admit why because they were afraid of what the other might say. And so, unfortunately, this day drew to a close without any solid affirmation.

But what they also didn't realize was that a curious pair of ears had overheard their explanation of being stranded, and the curious prying eyes that accompanied them watched the hand-in-hand pair leave the resort, wondering to themselves about the embarrassed look on the girl's face.

**END**


	2. Shared Privacy

**Warmth In The Cold: Chapter 2 - Shared Privacy**

As the morning sun rose over the snowy mountain past Snowpoint City, a certain trainer couldn't help but yawn as he stepped out the front entrance of the hotel. He stretched his arms, squinting his eyes before he could use his hand to shield them from the light. It was time to begin a new day, just like any other. He was no longer clad in his full winter gear like the day before, now simply wearing loose-fitting jeans and a navy-blue light winter jacket. Now if only he could stop worrying about the previous day...

Even after somehow managing to get some sleep overnight, Ash still had no idea what to think of what happened with Dawn in that cave. A part of him tried to convince him that it was because she might have some sort of feelings for him, but he just couldn't trust it. A girl like Dawn could get any guy she wanted, so there's no way that was the case. Next likely scenario, she was delusional from the cold. This one seemed more plausible to him, and could also have worked side-by-side with his third idea, that Dawn had simply done so to keep them warm. That had to be it. I mean, there was no way she would _want_ to have sex with him, right?

The trainer flinched slightly as he heard a feminine yawn behind him, glancing over to see the blunette of his thoughts stepping out the automatic doorway, her palm over her mouth. She blinked a few times before she seemed to fully notice him, stopping a few steps away from him before her eyes looked away. Thankfully for the girl, the temperature today was nowhere near what it was the day before, so there was no need for gloves as she began twirling some of her hair around her bare finger. She now wore her usual red winter jacket with a white scarf around her collar, and pink boots. As opposed to her outfit in the past, she was no longer careless enough to leave her legs bare, now wearing her light-blue jeans as well. Ash looked away rather quickly, afraid that he might start staring before clearing his throat. "...What do you wanna do today?"

"I...dunno," they could both tell the other was just as nervous as themselves. And how could they not be: they were the best of friends, and just had _sex_ yesterday. Nothing weird about that. "...Did you...wanna go skiing some more?"

"No, it's okay. I think after what happened yesterday, I-" the girl's voice cut short, her cheeks growing warm as the very mention 'yesterday' made her mind flash back to the cave. Everything she experienced. All those new feelings. "...W-What I mean is, I had plenty enough fun yesterday, so don't worry about it!"

"R...Right..." the trainer scratched his cheek awkwardly, his eyes going in the opposite direction of where the blunette stood. The silence in the air was almost painful between the two as neither one had a clue what to say. Ash was mainly trying to fight off the memories of what he felt in the cave while Dawn herself was thinking the same thing: though she wasn't exactly fighting the memories. The blunette _had_ been wondering for a while whether she should tell Ash how she felt, and now they had jumped past that and straight to sex! How was she supposed to bring up her feelings _now_? "Oh, hey, wanna go check out the trainer school? Or the gym?"

"Huh? Sure, I don't mind, but...why?" the girl asked, Ash giving a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"It has been a while, and it wouldn't hurt to see how Candice has been doing, right?" Ash had already turned away from the blunette and didn't notice, but his words caused the girl to tense up slightly. It was true that it wouldn't hurt, and Dawn certainly wouldn't object to seeing an old friend, especially since she had never made a visit herself. But for the first time, something about it made her feel...strange.

Just hearing him say 'Candice' made her feel a pinch in her chest. It's not like she didn't like Snowpoint's gym leader, she and her had gotten along great when they first met. So why did hearing her name just now make her feel tense? The blunette followed after Ash as she pondered on it, but all she could come up with was something that she couldn't believe. Or rather, she didn't _want_ to believe. She was jealous that he wanted to see another girl.

It's not like Dawn was obsessive or anything, so Ash had every right to see whoever he wanted. Even if it was another girl. A girl who was really pretty. A girl who was very energetic and cheerful, and gets along with everyone. Someone who was six years older than her. Wait, did Ash _prefer_ older girls?!

"Dawn?" she nearly jumped at the sound of her name, looking up quickly at Ash, who appeared nearly just as startled as her. "Are you...okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine! No need to worry!" her following nervous chuckle made Ash feel more concerned, but he decided not to press the issue. He could tell with a glance that her troubled expression didn't go away, appearing to go back into deep thought as they continued their way through town. It wasn't a few minutes later that they arrived outside of the trainer school, taking a moment to reminisce quietly of the last time they had visited before starting towards the door. But unfortunately, there was a sign hanging on the door.

"Closed, huh...?" Ash frowned, crossing his arms as he stared at the sign while Dawn glanced to him curiously.

"Did...you want to check the gym?" her tone was meek, affected by her conflicted feelings as Ash looked over at her.

"Might as well, right?" Dawn didn't respond before the trainer turned away, the girl feeling another pinch in her chest before she followed after him. Did he want to see her _that_ badly? Or was she just overthinking this? When they finally saw the gym come into view ahead of them, they noticed that there was also a pair standing in front of the entrance facing each other.

The one on the left was rather tall: even more so than Ash by a few inches. The figure was clearly feminine, determined by the curvature of her hips leading up to her flat stomach. She wore a simple white button-up shirt with long sleeves and a brown skirt leading halfway down her bare thighs, a blue sweater tied around her waist by its sleeves. She sported a blue ribbon over her well-endowed chest with blue and white striped socks that reached just beneath her knees. Her hair was styled in two ponytails from the back of her head, leading to either side with two hairbands in each, a small portion of the hair over her forehead drifting to her right.

The other figure was feminine as well, but one might have trouble seeing that from a distance. She wore a dark red shirt with long sleeves beneath a sleeveless orange vest, which remained parted down the center. She also wore simple blue jeans that hung a little loosely, her bright orange remaining in its usual untamed fashion.

"Zoey!" the redhead's head turned in the direction of the excited voice, seeing a happy blunette rushing towards her with an amused trainer trailing behind her.

"Dawn? Hey, good to see you!" Zoey smiled as she was nearly tackled by the blunette into a hug, putting her arms around her.

"I didn't know you were in Snowpoint! What're you doing here?" she asked, pulling away from her old friend/rival.

"I had to ask her to come, because _someone_ never visits on her own anymore," the redhead sweat-dropped, feeling an arm sling around her shoulder and pull her closer.

"Yeah, yeah, I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Dawn's eyes drifted towards the other girl hugging Zoey, noticing a sly smile on her face before she looked at Dawn.

"It's good to see you again, Dawn. And you too, Ash," the gym leader's eyes looked towards the trainer, who had finally caught up and joined the group.

"Good to see you, Candice. You look like you're doing great," Ash didn't seem to notice that Dawn's eyes narrowed on him curiously at that remark, only watching as Snowpoint's gym leader smiled while releasing her redheaded friend.

"I sure am! You two don't look so bad yourselves there," the trainer blinked, his brow furrowing as Candice seemed to grow a sly expression on her face as she looked back and forth between him and the blunette. "So what brings the two of you all the way out here, _alone_ together? Hmm?"

"Wha- W-We were checking out the new resort! We just went skiing!" Dawn's sudden outburst certainly got both of the other girls' attentions. Her cheeks grew warm as she became embarrassed, glancing away while scratching her cheek. "I...It was just skiing..."

"Hmm...Okay," a curious glance made Dawn feel somewhat relieved as she saw a content smile on Candice's face. Though she didn't seem to notice that Zoey's curious eyes drifted over to Ash. "So, you two must have been there for that awful storm, huh? Got stuck inside?"

"A...Actually, we kinda got stuck _out_side," the gym leader's eyes looked to Ash in surprise. "Yeah...We were a little further out, and it got pretty bad before we could get to the lodge. Luckily we found a cave on the mountain to take shelter in, and managed to last until the weather died down."

"Oh, wow. That sounds like it was pretty rough," Candice said, Ash rubbing the back of his neck with a small nod.

"Y-Yeah, it...it was..." the blunette added in a timid voice, unaware that she was making one of her friends all the more curious.

"Say, Candice, did you say that you still needed those logs from the school's storage shed?" Ash and Dawn looked curiously at Zoey, the gym leader putting a finger to her chin.

"Well...It _would_ be better if we moved them out of there, I know that roof hasn't been fixed up in a while, and after that storm yesterday I'm a little worried it might not hold. I don't want all that good firewood getting wet," Candice explained, the redhead giving a nod.

"In that case, why don't Ash and I go get it and bring it to the gym?" the trainer's brow furrowed.

"Me?" he asked, Zoey giving another nod as she moved her hands to her hips.

"Yeah, you're a guy, plus you look like you're in pretty good shape, so that's a plus. And I may be a girl, but I can handle my own when it comes to lifting," Ash glanced over to Dawn, noticing that she appeared to be staring at Zoey with a slightly troubled look. He might not have known what that was about, but he did know that Zoey's logic made sense.

"...Okay, I guess," the blunette looked quickly towards him.

"Perfect! You're really doing me a huge favor, Ash, I really appreciate this!" the trainer cringed as he felt himself pulled into an embrace, keeping his hands hovering in the air as his mind couldn't help but register the two very warm points of contact against his chest.

"I-It's no problem, really..." he awkwardly snaked his way out of the hug, only seeing a bright smile on Candice's face before Zoey moved to his side.

"We'll be back in a little while, then," the redhead said, giving a wave over her shoulder. Ash turned himself away from the other girls, watching Candice wave him goodbye while Dawn appeared in deep thought again. He couldn't help but start to grow concerned at that same troubled look she had earlier, following after Zoey while it lingered in his mind. In a similar manner, Dawn's thoughts were currently wondering about the sight of Ash and Zoey walking away together.

"Well, wanna head inside? We can warm up in the back while we wait, at least," the blunette blinked out of her thoughts, glancing to the gym leader who was pointing over her shoulder to the gym's front door. Dawn hesitated, glancing back to her friends who were leaving, before giving a nod and following Candice into the building. She shook the worrying thoughts from her head. She was overthinking this. She may have been worried about Candice, since she could be a little eccentric and over-friendly, but Zoe was different. There's no way Zoey would pull anything on Ash.

* * *

"Here we are," the door creaked open, the redhead stepping in and hitting the light-switch. Ash followed her inside, seeing the light flicker on above them in the center of the wooden shed, seeing several tools and spare winter equipment occupying most of the space along the four walls. He closed the door behind him, watching Zoey move towards the far corner and stop with her hands on her hips. "Huh, thought she said there was a lot. This is barely anything," the trainer moved towards her, looking past and seeing a small pile of wooden logs.

"Well, all the easier to get done," Ash said, seeing the girl give a nod without looking at him.

"Yeah...but before that," Ash looked at her curiously as she turned towards him, hands still on her hips as her eyes narrowed on him. "What exactly happened yesterday?"

"Wha...What do you mean?" he asked, the redhead letting one hand fall to her side.

"I was at the resort yesterday too, Ash. And I actually overheard your explanation to those employees," Ash tensed up, swallowing his breath. "Taking that into account, as well as how clear it is that something's bothering Dawn, I can only assume it was when you two were stranded out there. Not to mention that the two of you were holding hands at the lodge, so you must realize why I'm so concerned about this. So what happened?"

"It...It's nothing, really. We were just stranded-" Ash turned and reached for the pile of logs, but felt something stop his hand in the air.

"Ash, Dawn is my friend. And I'm not going to ignore it if something's bothering her," his eyes stared at her hand holding his, eventually drifting back to Zoey's serious expression. "It's not that I don't trust you here, I just don't want to see Dawn like that."

"...We had sex."

Silence. For a solid ten seconds, Zoey thought she had misheard and was expecting him to correct himself. But in the _next_ ten seconds, she saw only an embarrassed look on his face, with no sign of regret over his words. The redhead's hand hovered beside her, searching for the wall and finding it, her body starting to waver towards it.

"...Y...You two...had..." the redhead could barely find words for her shock, staring at the trainer in disbelief.

"I know there's no reason you should give me a chance to defend myself, but you _have_ to believe me that I did _not_ intend for it to happen in the slightest!" Zoey's brow furrowed, continuing to stare at him. "Look, we were cold, and the weather wasn't letting up, she was shaking like crazy so we hugged - y'know, for body heat - a-and I'm not sure why, but she wanted to undo her jacket and hug with nothing between us, like skin to skin, and I know it's not an excuse but I couldn't help-"

"Whoa, wait, wait a second," the trainer swallowed his breath, noticing Zoey's eyes narrow on him. "Are...you saying that _Dawn_ started it?"

"Yes- No- Well, kind of, she did the bare skin contact thing, but I...I was the one who got excited from it, and then she noticed, and...she said she wanted to help, and that it would keep us warm, but..." the redhead closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose, clearly struggling to process all of this information. She had her suspicions in the past that Dawn had developed a crush on Ash, but she was willing to initiate _sex_?

"...So...She started it, but you didn't exactly stop it, right?" Ash's expression only grew more ashamed, rubbing his eyes with a slight shake of his head.

"Zoey, you have to believe me, I would _never_ force Dawn to do anything she didn't want to. _Especially_ anything like that, she's my best friend!" he stated, the redhead opening her eyes again and looking at him curiously.

"...That does sound more like you, than...what I just heard," she replied, taking her hand off the wall and putting it against the side of her head as she looked at the wall in thought. "...It was her first time, wasn't it? That's why she's so out of it today."

"...I...It was..." the tomboy tapped a finger against her head repeatedly, no words coming to her mind. She was at a loss: her friend had sex for the first time with her crush in a potentially life-threatening situation. That wasn't just something you heard every day. The fact that she wanted to help Dawn didn't change in the slightest, but now that she knew what the cause was...How _could_ she help?

"...I'm assuming you didn't have a condom on you, so...you did at least finish...outside, right?" Zoey stared at him expectantly. But she found a worrying feeling start to grow inside of her as the trainer never responded, only avoiding looking her way. "...Ash...You couldn't have...!"

"I know...I know I screwed up _bad_...!" the trainer's back leaned against the wall, slumping down towards the floor into a squat as he stared down at the ground in front of him. "I didn't...I tried to stop it, but...she just wouldn't let go, and I...I hate myself for it, but it felt too good, and I couldn't hold it...!"

"...She wouldn't let go?" those words repeated in Zoey's mind. In all the time that she knew Dawn, she knew how nervous the girl would get when faced with something difficult. And she couldn't imagine her to be stupid enough to _not_ know how women get pregnant and have children, so it only left Zoey in more confusion. Even if she did have a crush on Ash, if Dawn didn't let go..._why_?

In Zoey's mind, she tried to put herself in Dawn's shoes: the tomboy was no virgin like Dawn was. And who was the guy, you might ask? Well...that's the thing. It wasn't a guy. During a visit to Snowpoint last year, Candice had actually dragged her out for drinks as a sort-of 'girls night out'. Though at the time, Zoey had never seen Candice with liquor before, so she had no idea that the gym leader was rather tolerant. At first.

Later in the night, when Zoey had a few but was nowhere near drunk, she still had to help Candice back to her home. So once they got there, Candice started getting...touchy. And unfortunately for the redhead, Candice was rather _good_ at being touchy. So a few hours later in the night, Zoey found herself in Candice's bed with her, their clothes scattered around the bedroom and some sex toys in the sheets between them. She had asked Candice about the night a few times since then, but anytime they meet, she simply acts like she always does. And that was kind of stressful for Zoey, because she had no idea what her friend was thinking: or whether she would be okay if Candice tried it again.

"Zoey, I...I do want to talk to Dawn about this. Especially because of...how we finished, considering what could happen..." the trainer trailed off, but the tomboy knew exactly what he meant. "I would never ignore or try to run away from this, but...I have no idea _how_ to talk to her about it. Anytime I looked at her this morning, or we made eye contact, I just get super nervous and...I can't help but think back to the cave, and what happened, and..."

"Right..." Zoey didn't want to say anything, since Ash's head was slumped forward staring down at the floor, but she did catch a glimpse of what he was referring to. She tried to keep her eyes elsewhere in the shed, but felt them repeatedly looking towards the bulge that had started to grow in the front of Ash's jeans, which he seemed too preoccupied worrying to bother hiding. The redhead started thinking back to the intimate night with Candice: in particular, the size of the toy that the gym leader had strapped to the front of her waist and used on her. Her knees came together, feeling a familiar warm tingle between her thighs as she tried to clear the memories from her mind. But no matter how much she fought it, she couldn't help but wonder...how big did Dawn have to take...?

"I'm sorry, Zoey," the tomboy blinked out of her thoughts, shaking her head slightly before looking back at the sullen trainer. "You probably think I'm a piece of trash now for what I did...for letting it happen..."

"...Normally, I would," Ash glanced up at her curiously, watching her cross her arms as she looked to her side with an anxious expression. "...but you guys _were_ stranded in the cold...you could have gotten really sick if you didn't do anything to keep yourselves warm somehow..." she turned to look at him, offering a hand to the squatting trainer. "You _did_ bring her back safe, so...I think it's Dawn's call whether to be mad or not."

"Zoey..." Ash stared at her hand in surprise, hesitating before taking it and rising to his feet. He slowly broke into a small smile, noticing one appear on the redhead's lips as well. "...Thank you."

"Don't mention-" the room suddenly became darker around the two at the sound of a click, both looking up to see the lightbulb hanging from the roof had gone out. "Man, she didn't mention a dying bulb...Though I know she keeps the spares in here somewhere," the redhead began looking on one of the steel shelves along the side wall, scanning for another lightbulb. Ash searched the third/top shelf as Zoey moved onto the middle shelf.

"Got 'em," Zoey's eyes glanced up to see Ash pull his hand back from the shelf, a new lightbulb in-hand.

"Perfect. Now..." the tomboy moved herself to the center of the shed, directly below the light as she looked up at it with her hands on her hips. Though the distance was noticeably too much between her and it. "How do we get up there...?"

"With that," she glanced to her side to see Ash moving towards the edge of the shelf, pulling something out from behind it. A steel ladder: though it appeared rather worn out. The trainer opened it and placed it directly beneath the hanging light, watching as the redhead put her foot on the first step and held out her palm to him.

"I don't trust the looks of this ladder, plus you would be better at holding it steady," Ash paused before giving a nod, handing her the lightbulb. She moved herself up the steps, Ash holding either side of it as he stood at the bottom. He kept his head low as he heard a quiet squeaking sound, assuming that she was unscrewing the old one before it stopped. "Come on...Stubborn thing..."

"Can you get it-" Ash raised his head and looked up, curious to see if she was having trouble before he suddenly tensed up. He hadn't exactly thought through the idea of holding the ladder, but now he was seeing that this was a little more precarious than he imagined.

The ladder had five steps to stand on, and Zoey's right foot was on the fourth, while her left foot was up higher on the fifth. And considering he was standing at the base of the ladder, where she had climbed, he didn't realize before that he had a full and up-close view of the back of the redhead's jeans. Normally Ash thought of Zoey as more of a tomboy than a girly girl, so he never considered that she could have a more feminine figure: boy, was he wrong. With her feet on different steps, the slight alteration in her regular stance took away the jeans' baggy aspect, the fabric now clinging to her lower half like a second layer of skin. And Ash couldn't help but stare as he realized some things about Zoey he never imagined that he would think. First, her butt was in great shape and size. Second, with her jeans now hugging her legs closely, he could see that Zoey was rather slender, and her legs looked...alluring. Is that why she wore only baggy pants? Ash could certainly see the possibility of guys hitting on her if she walked around dressed like this.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head. What the hell was he thinking? This was Zoey, Dawn's friend! He needed a new topic. "S-So, uh...Zoey, I take it you must popular with guys?"

"Huh? Why would you think that?" Ash kept his head low, unsure of whether she had looked down at him or not. But she didn't, merely remaining focused at removing the stuck lightbulb in front of her.

"Well, y'know...You're a former Grand Festival winner, and...and other stuff..." Ash trailed off, unable to bring himself to say it. His initial thought was that she was in great shape, but he knew that would come across as creepy, so he started to think of how to broaden it into complimenting her looks. But there was no _non_-creepy way to say it.

"That was a long time ago. And besides, no guys go for a girl like me," the trainer's brow furrowed, his gaze remaining on the floor.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, the redhead finally unsticking the bulb.

"Well, I'm sure you've noticed, but I'm not exactly _girly_. While other girls wear dresses and makeup, whether it's for contests or just for days out, I wear plain clothes like this. Even in contests I would rather wear a man's suit than a dress," she explained.

"But...That doesn't mean anything. You can wear what you want to wear, whatever _you_ feel is comfortable," he heard her chuckle above him, not knowing that a small smile appeared on her face.

"If only the rest of the world thought like that, Ash..." she lined up the new bulb and lowered it in, starting to twist it. "The truth of the matter is, guys go for the girls who make an effort to look pretty. Not the ones who look plain, or even kind of like a guy. So am I popular with guys? Not in the least."

"I don't see why you wouldn't be," the redhead's brow furrowed as she continued twisting the bulb.

"How so?"

"Well...Even if you dress a little plainly, that doesn't change how you _yourself_ look."

"But it _does_ change how the world sees a girl. No one bothers to look at the girl herself, it's the image that she upholds. The dress, the makeup, the smile, the _fakeness_...that's what guys look for."

"Well, that's stupid. And a huge waste, because you're pretty cute yourself, Zoey."

Silence. Zoey's hand stopped twisting the bulb, her eyes remaining focused on the glass. It took a few moments before those words settled in her mind and she could comprehend them, blinking a few times before she felt her cheeks turn warmer.

"...I'm...what...?"

"I said you're cute," the redhead's grip on the bulb tightened, her body refusing to move any as those words repeated in her mind. It was something she had never heard before: from a guy, at least. And it certainly wasn't anything she was _expecting_ to hear from anyone. At the bottom of the ladder, unbeknownst to the tomboy, Ash stared in the floor in a slight trance, not even realizing the words that he had just told her. Until they repeated back in his mind. "Oh, s-sorry! I guess that's really weird for me to say, just out of the blue, isn't it?"

"Y...Yeah..." the trainer felt his cheeks warm up as he glanced to his side, hearing the quiet squeaking of her resuming the replacement of the lightbulb. Though in a few moments, that posed a problem because neither one had considered something before they began this process. They had left the light-switch _on_.

Zoey suddenly yelped, squinting her eyes as the lightbulb suddenly lit up directly in front of her, finally becoming secure. She pulled up one arm in front of her eyes - unfortunately the arm that she was leaning on the ladder with to hold herself steady - to shield her vision, her balance beginning to waver. She tried to adjust her footing to resolve the issue, but that only proved to make it worse as her right foot slipped from the lower step, feeling her entire body start to fall backward. Ash had glanced up curiously at the yelp she had given, wondering what that was for, but was certainly not expecting for her butt to fall back directly against his face.

He grunted, eyes going wide as he fell back to the floor, the rugged feel of her jeans pressing down on his face. He couldn't have known just from looking earlier, but now that he was feeling it directly, he couldn't help but think about how soft her butt actually was. But unfortunately, his instinct told him to protest and to get the hell out of there immediately.

Zoey's eyes widened, her palm clasping over her mouth to prevent a surprised gasp from coming out. She couldn't help but try to bring her knees together, pushing against the sides of Ash's shoulders as he tried to speak again, his voice coming out muffled. But that wasn't the problem: the problem for Zoey was the bass vibration of his vocal chords against her jeans, as well as the movement of his lips shifting against them. Although the worst of it? It reminded her - quite _vividly_ \- of one of many things that Candice did to her in their night of intimacy.

Ash's brow furrowed. Maybe he was starting to get dizzy from lack of oxygen, or hitting his head in the fall, but he could swear his lips were starting to feel...wet? That couldn't be right, he could tell he wasn't salivating. So what else could it-

His eyes went wide. Zoey desperately tried to supress another surprised yelp as she felt his hands find the outer sides of her thighs, one squeezing while the other tapped against her repeatedly. Her eyelids flickered, more memories of Candice's head between her legs starting to surface and strengthen the heat that had started below her abdomen. Ash noticed this the moment before he felt the redhead shift, her knees landing on the ground beside his head before she rolled herself away a little. She sat on the ground, pulling her knees up against her chest and wrapping her arms around them, her cheeks turning a shade of scarlet. Ash seemed to hesitate before sitting himself up, supporting himself with a perplexed expression as he carefully rubbed his cheek, the feeling from moments earlier still on his mind.

"S...Sorry about that, Ash," the trainer didn't seem to notice how embarrassed she was by the tone of her voice, only able to focus on the warmth he had felt just before she moved. As well as the slight wet feeling on his lips. Now, Ash had always considered Zoey more mature than himself: she was two years older than him, not to mention she never acted childish. But this seemed to be moved to the back burner of his mind, unable to forget what he had just felt. Even if he had no sexual experience before yesterday, he still had quite a bit of the _basic _knowledge, including the signs of arousal within women. Was that warmth and wet feeling really...?

"Zoey...Are you okay?" the redhead didn't turn around to face him, merely clearing her throat.

"I-I'm fine, it wasn't that far of a fall-" the tomboy lowered one knee to the floor, also putting her palms to the floor and kneeling forward, preparing to push herself up. But she wasn't expecting to feel herself stopped.

"I don't mean from the fall," she blinked, her eyes widening a little as she felt her legs pulled backward. She felt both of her knees land on the ground, her brow furrowing as she opened her mouth to ask Ash what he was doing. Until she felt something touch against the warmest point of her jeans.

"A-_Ash_?!" the redhead tensed up, trying to crawl away from him but his hands prevented her from moving. They dragged from his waist forward around her hips, meeting each other just above the source of her problem. Then she heard and felt the button of her jeans become undone. "Whoa, w-wait a second-!" the redhead's eyes went wider again, feeling her jeans swiftly pulled down her legs. The brisk air took her by surprise, sending a chill up her spine, but it only got worse when she felt something pry its way between her skin and her magenta panties. "H-Hey, Ash, hold on-!"

"So it _was_ this..." Zoey's hand quickly moved over her mouth, holding back a surprised gasp as she felt something she hadn't felt since her night with Candice. Ash parted his finger from her skin slightly, a small strand of moisture following it. His eyes remained focused on the small wet patch in the magenta-colored fabric, pulling it to the side. Her hips squirmed in his grasp, his arm around her thighs holding her firmly in place. For the first time personally, Zoey felt just how strong the trainer really was.

"A-Ash, seriously, I do-_ooooon't_...!" the tomboy's cheeks went red, embarrassed at how her voice rang out at the feeling of something rub along her entrance. She sucked in her breath, lowering her forehead against the floor as the trainer's finger pushed inside of her, prying apart her folds. Zoey's palms on the floor curled into fists, tightening as Ash's fingers began exploring inside of her. He was no less curious than Candice, but it had been so long since then that the redhead had nearly forgotten what this felt like. Sure, there were times that she played with herself, but it was nothing compared to someone else. Especially like Candice or Ash: someone who knew what they were doing.

His fingers continued pumping inside of her, his other hand still holding her waist firmly which quivered slightly in his grasp. Only moments ago, the redhead was trying to stop him from pulling down her pants, but now all she could do was shiver at his touch. She was quickly losing strength at his work, and no matter how much her mind shouted at her to get out of this situation, she couldn't do a thing. And the familiar pressure she could feel in her abdomen wasn't helping any, either.

"A...A-Ash, d...don't...!" neither of them had ever heard such a feminine tone from her before. The trainer was behind her and couldn't see her face, but Zoey knew exactly the kind of face she was making. She lowered her head and bit the back of her fist, desperately hiding her expression of arousal and suppressing a whimper. The pressure was quickly growing stronger, and since Ash didn't seem to show any sign of letting up, all she could do was try to brace herself for what was coming.

And 'come' it did. Her teeth sank into her fist, waves of heat coursing through her body as her muscles tightened. Ash didn't have an up-close view of Dawn's orgasm in the cave, so needless to say he was surprised when a warm liquid started squirting out past his fingers from her slit. The force of her orgasm made it splash onto his face as he watched in awe her trembling hips, his fingers rapidly becoming drenched by her sex juices. They slipped out easily, more liquid spurting out after them with almost no sign of stopping. He had heard that the female orgasm varied on the girl, but he had no idea that _Zoey_ of all people would be such a squirter.

The redhead's mind was a blank, her eyes clenched shut with flickering eyelids. The heat coursing through her body lingered, though she could feel her nipples hardening beneath her bra. A part of her brain was telling her this was wrong, but she didn't have the will to focus on it. All she could feel was a pulsing warmth in her loins: a clear indicator of what her body was starting to feel. Although, no matter how much she wanted to fight it, she knew her body wouldn't let this go. Not now.

But in her euphoria, she hadn't realized that Ash could tell what she was thinking.

Zoey's eyes opened, a curious look on her face as she felt something hot poke against her entrance. It almost felt like his finger, but...bigger. And harder. Then before she could open her mouth to ask him what it was, her eyes went wide as it pushed inside of her. Thanks to her earlier orgasm, it slipped in easily, the redhead releasing a heavy pant as she felt it reach deeper inside her than his fingers had. It poked against the back, her walls clamping down around it due to its immense size. This was definitely _not_ a finger.

"A...Ash...?" the redhead's voice couldn't help but cry out afterwards, quickly covering her mouth with both palms as the foreign object withdrew from inside of her. She raised her head, turning slightly to cast a glance over her shoulder. Her eyes went wider as she noticed the trainer positioned directly behind her, resting on his knees with his pelvis behind her butt. Her eyes widened even further, a surprised higher-pitch whimper escaping against her palms as his pelvis bucked against her butt, the mystery thick object driving back inside her. Even though it was clearly no mystery anymore.

The redhead's eyes began to glaze over, one palm falling to the floor to steady herself as he began developing a rhythm in the movement of his hips. She found her mind getting hazy as his dick rubbed against her insides, her inner walls continuing to clamp onto it as his shaft throbbed. She may have known the feeling of a shaft-like object inside of her, courtesy of a certain gym leader...but she had no experience with this size. Nor the hardness or heat it emitted.

Her forehead fell onto the floor softly, her mouth open and panting heavily with each thrust he gave behind her. Ash's eyes closed, grunting quietly to himself at the tightness around his shaft. His hands remained firmly on each side of her hips, squeezing slightly to hold her in place as he thrust in and out of her, his pace starting to grow faster. The softness of her flesh in his palms made him twitch inside of her, prompting whimpers of arousal from the tomboy.

Zoey's mind was now a complete blank, unable to think of anything but the carnal pleasure in her lower half. One palm continued holding her upper torso off the ground while the other moved over her mouth, the warm pants of her breath being contained. Zoey knew that she shouldn't be doing this: Ash was a friend, but even more so than that, they were both friends with Dawn. And even if the blunette never admitted it, the redhead knew how she felt about the trainer. If Dawn ever found out that the guy she had feelings for was the same guy currently behind Zoey, energetically thrusting into her, she would never forgive her. But with every passing second, the tomboy felt her strength draining from her body. She could no longer fight this. Her body didn't _want_ to fight this.

The redhead could barely believe it when she heard a very feminine and delighted squeal ring out against her palm, feeling herself driven to a second orgasm. The trainer clenched his teeth as her insides tightened more than ever, the intense heat making his shaft twitch eagerly. He felt his entire length be rapidly bathed in warm liquid, hearing it spurt out her entrance onto the floor between his knees. The redhead's thighs started quivering intensely, Ash noticing that her hips and torso started wavering slightly in the air. He moved one hand from her hip to the outer side of her thigh, pulling it back before repeating with her other leg. Zoey moaned, feeling her knees tugged off the floor before an arm snaked around her stomach, gently lowering her to the floor while his tip slid out of her. Her stomach landed on the chilled ground, her body laid out straight as she noticed Ash's palms touch the ground on either side of her head. She felt his dick prod against the center of her butt, dragging down before it found her slit again, pushing inside.

The redhead's eyes started rolling back as Ash began to regain his rhythm, their new position helping his tip drive more intensely against her inner walls. Candice definitely didn't fuck her like this. This was so much hotter, more intense, more...real. A dildo could _never_ compare to a real dick like Ash's. Zoey somehow felt a little strength left inside of her, her brain telling her to use it to pull away and stop him from going any further. But her body used it to raise her butt slightly, trying to push it back against him each time he thrust downward.

She felt his dick start pumping faster inside of her, hearing a groaning sound behind her head. His dick started twitching more as well, eagerly pushing against her insides as the redhead couldn't help but whimper. She might not have ever had sex with a guy before, but she still had an idea of what these signs meant.

_"I...I'm sorry...!" _with one arm still tightened around her stomach, Ash's other hand trailed up her side and beneath her body, dragging over her breast. Zoey lowered her forehead against the floor again, watching his palm continue over her chest and up towards her collar. She weakly pulled one hand toward his, guiding it up towards her face. Ash was surprised as he felt his fingers pulled into something warm, unable to watch as the redhead's lust took over her. Her tongue circled around his fingers, moistening them as she didn't bother trying to conceal the slurping noises she started to make. The trainer clenched his teeth tighter, grunting as the pressure in his loins grew more intense by the second. His mind flashed back to Dawn's forced embrace in the cave, driving his hips to move faster. The slapping of his pelvis against the flesh of her butt prompted an aroused moan from both of them, the redhead sucking harder on his fingers before he gave one final strong thrust inside of her. And all she could focus on was the pleasure being driven into her body, as well as the one lingering thought in her mind.

_"I'm sorry, Dawn..."_ the tip of his dick drove as deep as it could, releasing a gush of hot sticky liquid inside of her pussy. The redhead's eyes shot open, rolling back at the intense heat she felt inside as she was filled up by his jizz, herself being driven to another orgasm at the indescribable sensation. Ash clenched his eyes shut, grunting deeply as his dick was clamped onto like a vise, basically squeezing out every last drop he had to give. If not for his hands supporting him, his body would have fallen on top of hers, but he managed to hold himself up by the slightest margin. The tomboy's pussy began leaking her own sex juices mixed with his seed, dripping onto the floor while they both panted heavily, struggling to regain their breaths. Silence hung in the air above them, neither one wanting to speak a word due to the similar mixed feelings that were starting to surface within them. And they were both so afraid of what the other was thinking that they couldn't dare say it.

The first to finally move was the trainer, carefully lifting himself and pulling his waist away from her. Zoey bit her lip as his tip reached her opening, slipping out and being followed by a gush of their mixed fluids still dripping from his tip. Ash let himself fall back, his butt hitting the ground as his eyes looked over the girl lying in front of him with semen dripping from inside her. The guilt hit him in an instant as he watched her slowly turn onto her side, pulling her legs towards her. She sat up, bending her knees and positioning them beside her as she tried to use her hands to cover her privates, a very clear blush across her face as she stared at the ground. The look on her face made Ash's heart sink in his chest.

"I'm so sorry!" the redhead blinked, slowly turning her head to see the trainer sitting up and facing her, his head bowed to the ground. "I...I never meant for that to happen, I would never have even considered- Wait, I mean, you're Dawn's friend! I just meant that I would never do anything with a friend of hers, especially behind her back, and especially because of yesterday-!"

"Ash," the trainer flinched, swallowing his breath at her tone and slowly looking up. It was back to normal, and the fact that the tomboy's facial expression didn't appear amused in the slightest wasn't helping his nerves. Ash noticed one of her hands shift slightly, closing his eyes and expecting a punch or some other physical attack. "...Could you hand me those tissues over there?"

"...Huh?" he cautiously opened his eyes, noticing one of her fingers pointing in a particular direction while her hand still tried to cover herself. He curiously followed her direction, noticing an open tissue box in the corner on the lower shelf. He nearly leaped upwards, temporarily forgetting his own situation as his slightly softened dick flopped with his sudden movement. His cheeks went red as he rapidly turned away from Zoey, moving towards the tissues, not having noticed that the redhead's eyes stole a curious glance when he jumped up. He grabbed a few tissues for himself and then handed her the box, the tomboy taking it silently and pulling a few out. The trainer swallowed his breath, pleading himself in his mind not to turn around as he stood with his back to Zoey, cleaning the mess of his member. The redhead never spoke a word while sitting with her back to Ash, a wad of tissues held beneath her slit as the proof of their sex continued to drip out of her. As she watched it gather on the fabric, she couldn't help but swallow her breath, feeling her throat begin to dry out. She obviously never had a chance in her night with Candice, but...she read that sperm _was_ healthy to drink...

"I really am sorry, Zoey," the tomboy's cheeks flushed again at his voice, not daring to face him yet. The trainer thought along similar lines, still facing away from her as he zipped up his fly, his dick no longer exposed before awkwardly scratching his cheek. "I...Something came over me, and...I know it sounds like an excuse, but I would never want to risk any problems for Dawn, whether it's with me _or_ with you. She's my best friend, and I know you two are close as well, so...I know I can't ask for things to be okay between us, but please, don't let this hurt Dawn..."

"...She'll never hear about it," the trainer blinked, trying not to look curiously over his shoulder. He got a burst of courage and looked at the wall to his side, just enough to see her in the corner of his eye as she stood up. His eyes ventured a little further, noticing her arms still down by her waist which made him look back to the wall. "...I would never want to hurt Dawn, she's my friend. And something like this...I can tell you it would hurt her, a lot. So I am never going to breathe a word of this, and neither are you. No one will ever know. Understand?"

"Y...Yeah, sounds good," he stammered, scratching his cheek again before hearing the sound of a zipper. He felt a tap on his shoulder, curiously peeking back to notice the tomboy with a hand on her hip, her other hand pointing its thumb towards the corner of the shed. But her eyes avoided his.

"Come on, we still have to get this wood back to the gym," Ash watched curiously as she looked at the wall with soft eyes, then finally shook his head and quickly got to work. The redhead moved a little slower than him, her cheeks still rather warm from her embarrassment of everything that had just happened. Obviously she couldn't just forget that it happened: especially the new feelings that she felt thanks to him. Candice may have been good at giving orgasms, and could work a dildo...but despite the dangers of it, that creampie was the best she had ever felt.

The pair each took an armful of logs, managing to get it all in one trip before heading towards the door. Ash desperately wanted to apologize more, but felt as if it would only annoy Zoey. On the other hand, Zoey was in a totally different mindset from his expectations, trying to ignore the blush on her face and warmth that still lingered in her loins as she reached for the door handle. Once they were outside, it would be the end of it. As if it never happened: apart from in their memories, of course. And for the sake of their friends, they had agreed to leave it at that and never speak of it. No one would ever find out what happened here.

Too bad reality could be cruel.

"Oh, you _are_ still here!" Ash and Zoey's eyes both widened as the door opened, coming face-to-face with a familiar someone. "I was wondering what was taking so long..." the taller girl trailed off, her amber-brown eyes curiously looking back and forth between the two, easily taking notice of some things that caught her attention. "...What _was_ taking you so long in here?"

"I...W-We were just being careful to carry it all, Candice!" Ash stammered, the gym leader's eyes narrowing on him curiously before shifting to the redhead.

"Y...Yeah, we were making sure we wouldn't drop it in the snow on the way," Zoey added, her eyes subconsciously avoiding Candice's. The older girl's eyes narrowed even more, taking a step closer to her friend and leaning in towards her. Zoey backed away slightly, but the gym leader's eyes drifted downward slightly from her own, noticing the redness of her cheeks. The tomboy could hear her give a few brief sniffs in the air, quietly swallowing her breath.

"Is that so...?" Zoey released her bated breath as Candice pulled away from her, the gym leader giving a warm smile as she looked towards Ash. "Well, since I got worried and came looking for you, let me help you out."

"I...guess, okay," the trainer watched as she got closer, holding her arms out towards him. He shifted his arms slightly with the wooden logs in-hand, then felt her warm hands gently graze his as he let some of the load roll carefully towards her. The three started their way back to the gym, each carrying a fair portion of the firewood. Though the whole way, there was definitely an unseen tension in the air...

Ash tried with all his might to keep his mind clear, but the memories of what happened with Zoey continued to linger in his mind. He found himself sneakily glancing over to the redhead walking a few feet beside him, but to his surprise, his eyes met hers. She quickly looked away, a clearly embarrassed look on her face. Ash figured she must have been just as embarrassed about everything, if not more, and did want to help clear the tension somehow. But how could he do that without talking about it?

And all the while he was bothered by this, and Zoey was distracted by the conflictions within her, neither one realized they were watched by a curious pair of eyes that trailed behind them. Candice couldn't help but be curious about the awkwardness she was very clearly seeing, and considering it was between one of her best friends and one of her most interesting challengers, it only made her want to know more.

It wasn't long before they reached the gym, bringing the wood into the storage room. They found Dawn waiting in the common room next to the storage, where Candice had told her she could wait until they returned. The blunette seemed happy upon their arrival, mainly for one trainer in particular though she managed to hide it well enough to not be found out. Ash found himself very nervous when he came face-to-face with Dawn, for obvious reasons, subconsciously trying to shy away from her and avoid eye contact. The blunette did notice this, though to the extent of her knowledge, she thought it was because of what had happened between them in the cave. The other girls could tell that Dawn seemed disheartened when Ash left for the washroom, Zoey starting to feel guilty at the look of her face. But just as the redhead opened her mouth to try and talk to the blunette, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Zoey, can we talk for a sec?" her eyes looked over curiously to Candice's, seeing the beaming smile on her face as she tugged her friend towards the doorway. She looked back questioningly to Dawn, who appeared just as confused as she watched her friend be pulled away into the battlefield room.

"I can walk, y'know. What's this about?" Zoey asked, the gym leader finally letting go of her. Her eyes narrowed curiously, watching the taller girl cross her arms over her chest with a suspicious look.

"I was hoping you would tell me that," Candice started to slowly move around the redhead, Zoey's eyes following her intently.

"And what does that mean, exactly...?" the tomboy asked curiously, but her voice cut off as she felt something rather sudden. Something that was not the first time from her.

"That _my_ little firecracker cheated on me~" Candice's palms squeezed tighter on Zoey's breasts, making her cheeks flush as she glanced down in shock.

"C-Candice-?!" the redhead's voice cut short, drawing in a sharp breath as the gym leader's hands rubbed across the front of her vest. She could feel Candice's body press up against her back, the gym leader giving a gentle blow on the outside of her ear.

"So then, wanna tell me the truth about what took you and Ash so long in the shed~?" another gentle blow into her ear sent a shiver down the redhead's spine, trying to keep herself from letting out an embarrassing noise as Candice played with her chest like dough. "Zoey, you know I can see right through you. Am I really gonna have to tease you until you tell me?"

"W...What are you...talking about...?" Zoey was starting to struggle, feeling a familiar warmth begin to tingle between her legs. The gym leader smiled, noticing the resistant expression on her friend's face before letting one of her hands drift south along the tomboy's body.

"I can smell it on you, Zoey. How _excited_ you are~" the redhead opened her mouth to retort, but was surprised instead as by a high-pitched gasp. This was caused by the feeling of Candice's fingers snaking between her thighs, starting to rub the front of her jeans. "If you won't tell me, I guess we'll just have to go to the bedroom to get you to talk~"

"W-Wha-?" the tomboy felt mixed emotions as the gym leader started guiding her towards the in-gym bedroom in the back. She knew that if she let this continue, she would fall under Candice's control, just like that night; but she couldn't help but also be reminded of the many pleasures she experienced that night. So despite the many protests in her mind for the sake of her dignity, she found herself dragged into the bedroom.

"So, how far did you two go?" Zoey's back fell onto the bed, the gym leader quickly pinning her as her lips found the nape of her neck. Zoey's head turned in the opposite direction, struggling not to whimper as her friend suckled her skin.

"W...We didn't..." her voice barely came out before the older girl gently sank her teeth into her skin, slowly tightening her grip. Zoey grabbed fistfuls of the bedsheets on either side of her, feeling her friend's hand find the waist of her jeans and snaking in beneath it.

"I find that hard to believe," Zoey clenched her teeth, feeling the older girl's fingertips graze against her entrance. She barely had time to react before one slipped inside, soon followed by another which made the redhead suck in her breath. "So what did he claim, Zoey? Was it _this_?"

"C...Candice...!" the redhead felt her strength begin to drain as her friend's fingers moved inside of her, making the warmth inside her grow stronger. Candice glanced up and smirked, noticing Zoey's facial expression desperately trying to hide her arousal. But she knew her better than that.

"Your pussy's getting tighter, Zoey. Are you remembering it? Everything he did to you~?" the gym leader's whisper in her ear sent another shiver down her spine, her body starting to tremble in anticipation. She didn't want to say it out loud...but Candice was right. With everything that Candice did to her, she was reminded of Ash: his strength, his assertiveness, his touch, all of it. Especially the feeling of his dick inside her, because Candice's fingers only left her wanting more. Candice smiled as the redhead expression began to soften, her eyes starting to be overtaken by her suppressed lust.

"...G...Get it...Please..." Zoey's embarrassed plea made Candice smile more, pulling her fingers out of her friend's insides.

"Was Ash bigger?" the tomboy gave a surprised yelp, quickly covering her mouth as the gym leader's fingers pinched her clit. She started rolling it between her fingers, making Zoey shiver as a familiar pressures started building within her. And Candice could tell. "Ah ah, not yet~" the redhead couldn't help but whimper as the gym leader pulled her hand from her pants. Zoey stared at her questioningly, watching her slide away from her on the bed until she laid on her stomach, her head position between the redhead's legs. Candice's hands moved to Zoey's hips, whose heart started beating faster as her jeans and underwear were quickly yanked off of her. "Did he do this for you?"

"N...N-No..." the redhead bit her lip, her fists tightening on the bedsheets as Candice glanced up with a smile. She grazed her tongue along the outside of her friend's entrance a second time, noticing her hips start to quiver. "Candice...P-Please..." the gym leader gave an eager lick of her lips, obliging to her friend's plea before diving in.

Zoey gasped loudly, watching Candice's eyes close as her face pressed fully into her crotch. The redhead struggled to keep her body still as her friend's tongue pushed inside of her, wiggling around eagerly while her nose breathing tickled her clit. One of Candice's hands drifted down beneath her own skirt, slipping past her panties and started playing with her own slit as her butt wiggled in the air. It wasn't even a full minute before Zoey's knees suddenly tried to come together, her thighs clamping on her friend's head as a rush of liquid began squirting out. Heatwaves coursed through her body while Candice happily lapped up the liquid, swallowing it down without any trouble. When the flood finally came to a stop, the gym leader pulled back her moist lips with a happy smile, licking up the rest of it from her face as she stared at the panting and exhausted redhead.

"So, let's try this again..." Zoey was too exhausted to notice Candice slip off the bed, walking over to the nightstand and opening the drawer. When the redhead felt a shift on the mattress, she weakly glanced down to see the gym leader fastening a strap around the back of her waist, a familiar object protruding in the air from the front. "How far did you and Ash go?"

"...We...We had...sex..." Zoey felt herself losing control by the second, watching the gym leader position herself overtop of her with the dildo aimed at her entrance without touching it.

"_And_?" the eager smile on Candice's face made Zoey swallow her breath, knowing what was about to happen. And she couldn't wait for it.

"He...He came...i-inside..." the gym leader's eyebrow arched upward. She knew that Zoey could really get going once she was horny, but letting a guy cum _inside_? She certainly didn't expect that.

"Is that so...?" Candice lowered her face towards Zoey's, hovering barely inches above her. The redhead whimpered, feeling teased by her breath on her face, her eyes constantly glancing between her eyes and her lips. "Did he kiss you?"

"N...No, I...couldn't..." she panted, noticing a curiosity growing in Candice's eyes. The older girl's hand drifted up to Zoey's cheek, caressing it softly as she smiled at her.

"Good. I wouldn't want to lose you to some boy, after all~" Zoey's eyes closed the moment Candice's lips pressed against hers, soon followed by a silicone object penetrating her. The tomboy's strength drained from her once more, but managed to use the remainder of it to lift her legs off the mattress. Candice smiled into their kiss, her tongue grazing her friend's lips as she felt Zoey's heels pull against her lower back, pulling her in closer. Zoey parted her lips, feeling the gym leader's tongue snake in and find hers, starting to play with it. Zoey couldn't help but moan as her friend's hips began bucking faster, the dildo's tip never leaving her due to her legs holding Candice in place.

The gym leader's hands found her chest again, drifting down and slipping beneath her vest and shirt. Zoey's nipples perked up as they were discovered by Candice's fingers, pinching and twisting them teasingly. Zoey felt herself getting wetter with each time the dildo thrusted into her, but couldn't help but feel...indifferent. It's not that she didn't enjoy it, but she couldn't help but think back to the shed: to Ash. Candice was still able to turn her on easily with her fingers and tongue, but Zoey couldn't help but find herself thinking about Ash's dick. This dildo couldn't compare to it: his was so much hotter, so much harder, so much..._better_. Not to mention when he finished...

Candice peeked one eye open curiously, feeling Zoey's legs tighten around her as they began to tremble. She slowed down a little, hearing a familiar squirting sound from down below, also feeling some liquid splashing onto the front of her skirt. The strained and aroused look on her friend's face made it clear she just reached orgasm, but Candice couldn't help but be curious about this one. She hadn't cum this fast the last time just from the strap-on...Was she thinking about Ash?

Candice couldn't help but continue to wonder as she fucked her friend. Any guy she had ever met was either too arrogant or a total loser, so she never really found herself being interested in a guy before. Though the closest case to that would have been Ash: it was unfortunate that she had met him when he was 10 and she was 15, so she felt as if that age gap would definitely be seen as a problem. But now she was 25, so that would make him 20. Technically they were both legal, and despite the age gap, since she had met him earlier today...she couldn't help but notice that he _had_ grown. Quite a bit. He certainly wasn't _un_attractive, and now especially after hearing that Zoey had sex with him, she found herself getting more and more curious. If he came inside Zoey, did that mean he was reckless? Was he dominant and rough?

Candice broke from her thoughts as she felt herself getting wetter, feeling surprised at herself. She was getting wet thinking about a _guy_: and it was Ash, no less. She glanced down at the strap-on she was thrusting into her friend, her eyes narrowing curiously on the silicone. Was Ash...bigger than this? She had read a lot online that different women had their preferences between dildos and the real thing, but she had never felt a real one before. Did it feel better? Would it make her...?

Zoey's legs clamped around Candice's waist again, signaling another orgasm as her whole body quivered against her friend's. When she finally started to relax again, the gym leader fell onto the bed beside her, lying on her back as she stared up at the ceiling with a curious look on her face. Zoey was too exhausted to notice, struggling to regain her breath: totally unaware that the curiosity in her friend's mind was over their mutual friend's dick.

"Wow...He must have really tired you out if you're done _already_~" the redhead turned her head onto its side, noticing a sly smile on her friend's face as she glanced over at her.

"...Sh...Shut up..." the tomboy nudged her side, barely having enough strength to do so.

"...Was he really that good?" Zoey blinked, eyeing her friend curiously. The tomboy hesitated, memories of Ash's vigor flashing across her mind and making her cheeks grow hotter, as well as her loins.

"...He was...incredible..." the gym leader looked back up to the ceiling, her hand drifting down to her waist and wrapping around the silicone.

"Even better than this?" Zoey arched an eyebrow, watching her friend's hand give a few strokes of the dildo.

"You have no idea..." Candice closed her eyes. That was certainly true: she didn't have a clue. That was mostly because of never becoming interested in a guy, but now...just maybe...

"...Hey, Zoey? Would you mind helping me with something?"

* * *

"They sure are taking their time..." Ash thought aloud, the blunette sitting beside him giving a quiet nod. It had been nearly fifteen minutes since Ash returned from the bathroom, having been confused at finding Dawn all alone and hearing that Candice and Zoey left to talk. But this seemed a little long for just a talk. "They didn't say what it was about?"

"No, Candice just kind of...pulled her away. It seemed important," Dawn said, her hands coming together on her lap. She glanced shyly over to Ash, beginning to twiddle her thumbs. It was true that she was curious about what was taking Candice and Zoey so long, but she was still more bothered by something else. And that was the nature of her relationship with Ash. Considering what had happened yesterday during the snowstorm, she doubted that they could simply ignore or forget it and go back to being friends. Did Ash hate her for acting like that? Her original intention was for warmth to help them survive the cold, but thinking back on it, she knew she couldn't deny that a part of her own personal desire played a part in it.

"Oh, hey," the blunette blinked out of her thoughts, her attention grabbed at the sound of Ash's voice. She noticed him looking away from her, following his gaze to see Zoey walking back into the room. Dawn couldn't help but notice that she had a slight crimson on her cheeks, as well as a slightly troubled expression as she walked with her hands in her vest pockets. "Did you two have a lot to talk about?"

"Y...Yeah...More or less," Dawn couldn't help but narrow her eyes curiously, exchanging a wondering glance with the trainer on the couch beside her.

"Well then, how about we all go out for something to eat?" Ash's suggestion piqued Dawn's interest, but she remained quiet. Zoey, on the other hand, appeared a little uncomfortable as her eyes looked to the floor beside her, avoiding theirs.

"Actually...Candice said she wanted to talk to you about something," Ash's brow furrowed, glancing curiously to Dawn who appeared just as confused as him.

"Oh...Okay, I guess we'll go see her then-" Ash stood and started towards the redhead, the blunette rising soon after and starting to follow. But the tomboy pulled one hand from her pocket, holding it to Ash's arm as he passed, stopping him.

"I meant...just you, Ash," the trainer glanced at her, Dawn stopping a few steps behind him and eyeing Zoey just as curiously. "It might take a little while, so Dawn, why don't we go out and catch up?"

"Huh? But I..." the blunette trailed off, casting a wondering look to Ash as Zoey took hold of her hand. Dawn continued to look at him curiously as she was gently pulled away from him, the trainer almost feeling guilty by the expression she wore. But he had no idea how to help: he didn't know _why_ to help. And so he remained quiet, watching as Zoey guided Dawn out of the room, and soon after, the building.

Zoey started into idle chatter with the blunette outside, making their way towards the city. Dawn couldn't help but remain curious about why her friend took her away from Ash and the gym, casting the occasional glance over her shoulder back the way they came as the thought never left her mind. And in this curiosity, she remained unaware that Zoey was in a similar mindset: except it wasn't curiosity. With only a single glance over her own shoulder, Zoey couldn't help but frown as she felt a sense of guilt.

Ash wasn't quite sure what to do, but since Dawn and Zoey had already left, he figured he would do as he saw fit. So he started his way to the other room in the back of the gym, where the Snowpoint gym leader was waiting for him. He wasn't sure why she wanted to talk to him, nor what she had talked to Zoey about previously; but he figured making her wait would be rude.

And on the short walk towards the bedroom, Ash naively had no idea what he was truly being called for. He raised his fist and knocked on the door: unaware of the girl behind that door, who gave a lick of her lips with an eager smile.

**END**


	3. Total Control

**Warmth In The Cold: Chapter 3 - Total Control**

"Come in."

Ash turned the handle carefully, pushing the door open. He first noticed the simple nightstand with the bed directly beside it, then the horizontal white and blue stripes at the foot of it. His eyes trailed up along the bare pair of legs, one crossed over the other before seeing the plain white dress shirt, followed by the smiling face of the Snowpoint gym leader as she looked at him.

"No need to be nervous, come sit," the trainer couldn't help but narrow his eyes curiously, hesitating as he watched the older girl pat the bed beside her. He reluctantly stepped forward, turning and sitting himself on the bed beside her. He couldn't help but start to get nervous as she uncrossed her legs, then crossed them over again the opposite way. "Do you know why I wanted to talk to you, Ash?"

"I...can't really say I do..." he trailed off, feeling his eyes glance over to the bare legs beside him. He immediately pulled his eyes away from them, but fought off the growing temptation to look again, unaware of the girl's everlasting smile as she looked over at him.

"Let me ask you, Ash...Are you and Dawn dating?" the trainer nearly choked on his own breath, a bewildered expression coming over him before he turned his head to the girl.

"W-_What_?!" his utter shock made the gym leader giggle, tilting her head slightly.

"You two _are_ visiting Snowpoint together, and you do look rather cute with her," the trainer felt his cheeks grow warmer, turning his head away from her to hide his embarrassment. The gym leader uncrossed her legs, rising to her feet. "Or maybe that's not because of her..."

"Huh?" Ash blinked, furrowing his brow. If he didn't know better, he would have thought she just called _him_ cute. But there's no way that was the case, right?

"Well, if you aren't dating Dawn...What do you think about Zoey, then?" the trainer narrowed his eyes on the girl's back, watching her move away from him towards the door.

"Zoey? I mean, she's nice and all...but I wouldn't feel right in dating her, she's like Dawn's best friend," he replied, the gym leader smiling to herself as she reached her hand out to the door handle.

"Well then...How about me?" Ash blinked, becoming confused as he heard a clicking sound. Then he watched Candice turn towards him, leaning her back against the door as she put her hands to her hips.

"W...What about you?" he asked cautiously, the older girl giving an amused shake of her head.

"Come on, Ash, I think you know what I mean," he watched her take a prolonged step towards him, almost forced to notice the exaggerated movement of her hips. Followed by another step. "Don't you find Dawn attractive? Or Zoey?"

"W-Wha...Well, I've _noticed_, but I would never try anything weird! I swear!" the gym leader giggled to herself, stopping a short distance in front of him. He swallowed his breath, suddenly becoming very aware of how close she was, and how intimidating she appeared before him. But at the same time, he wasn't sure why, but it also seemed...alluring.

"Well then...Do you find _me_ attractive?" the trainer's brow furrowed, watching her lean forward slightly with a smile on her face, her eyes staring expectantly into his. His eyes glanced down for a brief moment, his cheeks heating up as he realized something he hadn't before: one of the top buttons of Candice's shirt was not fastened like usual, her angled posture helping to give him a slightly better look at the plump flesh of her bosom. Candice noticed Ash's embarrassed reaction to this, but didn't budge. "So, Ash? Am I as attractive as Zoey or Dawn?"

"W...W-Why would you care what I think?" he asked nervously, the gym leader's smile growing slightly. The trainer felt a slight pressure on the bed beside him, noticing a feminine hand on the bedsheets. He looked forward again in confusion, surprised to see the girl leaning closer towards him, her legs almost on either side of his knees as her upper body leaned over him.

"I asked myself the same thing earlier...And then it occurred to me..."

"W-_What_ are you doing...?!" Ash stammered, pulling himself backwards from the edge of the bed. Candice gave an amused smile, bringing one knee up on the bed.

"Y'know, I've never been interested in a boy before...but then you came to town, and changed that..."

"C-Candice, what are you-?!" the trainer's voice cut short, swallowing his breath as he watched her other knee come up on the bed as well, one of her hands reaching for the lowest buttons of her shirt.

"So you think Zoey is attractive? As well as Dawn?" her tone had begun to change: it was now soft, as if it were trying to draw him in. And as he watched her hand start unfastening buttons from the bottom, slowly working her way upwards, he was beginning to struggle to fight it.

"Candice, why-" the trainer's eyes widened as the girl's free hand moved over his lips, her lips curling into a sly smile.

"You must have _really_ enjoyed playing with Zoey in the shed, am I right?" Ash's eyes widened more in horror at her words. Oh, God, now it made sense. She _knew_. "Isn't she just lovely? She may act like a boy, but deep down, she's just as much of a girl as me. And when you get past her barriers and get _real_ deep down, she is the most wonderful thing in my eyes..." Ash felt his heart starting to race, struggling to understand her words. It started to piece together in his mind, but he couldn't believe it: did Candice have _feelings_ for Zoey? But...they were both girls...! "You're probably wondering...Why do you make it sound like you're in love with Zoey? Why do you sound like you've been intimate with her like I was in that shed? Well, I'll tell you, Ash...Didn't you notice she was _not_ a virgin? Or that when she came, she wasn't surprised? Instead, she _begged_ for more? It's because she's no stranger to sex, Ash...and she's no stranger to becoming a slave to her sexual desires. A lot like someone _else_ you and her know~"

"C-Candice...?!" the trainer finally managed to pry his lips from her palm, the older girl giving a short giggle as she dropped the palm onto the bed beside him. He glanced down, seeing one of her knees drawing up past his thigh and landing beside his waist, her entire body now hovering mere inches above his as one last button struggled to hold her shirt closed. And of course, it was the one button that covered her chest, giving the trainer barely a glimpse of the sky-blue bra hidden beneath the white cloth. He felt her other palm on his shoulder, pinning him down to the bed as she slowly lowered her head over him, a delighted smile on her face.

"If you wanted to have sex so badly...you only needed to ask~"

Ash opened his mouth to question her but quickly shut it, holding back a grunt as he suddenly felt a rather rough squeeze on the front of his jeans. He glanced to his shoulder, not having noticed that her hand had moved south along his body, her fingers now rubbing and pressuring against the growing bulge in his pants. He looked ahead to meet her eyes once more, but saw her head moving away from him. She shifted herself backwards on the bed, her legs draped on either side of his while hunched forward. Her eyes glanced down, admiring the growing bulge only inches beneath her as her one hand caressed it, the other pressing firmly down on his chest to prevent him from moving.

"Candice, wait-!" the trainer heard a familiar zipping sound, suddenly feeling something make its way into his pants. He soon heard the click of a button follow, followed by his pants being yanked down slightly, his member starting to throb against the final thin fabric that confined it. "Candice, hold on a second! Stop!"

"Did you stop for Zoey?" Ash's eyes widened, his brow furrowing as the girl glanced up at him with a knowing look. Her hand rubbed over his boxers, almost teasing him as his dick twitched eagerly. "Zoey told me, Ash...How rough you were. How hard you fucked her without mercy. How you drove her _crazy_ enough to _want_ you to cum inside her~"

"...What...?" Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing, staring at the girl in disbelief. The gym leader's eyes shifted to his bulge, Ash watching her tongue graze lightly over her lips before she pulled back on his boxers.

The trainer swallowed his breath, immediately getting a worrying feeling. The moment her eyes noticed his shaft as it sprung into the air, he saw a familiar shine begin to form in them as they stared at it almost admiringly. Ash tried to sit himself up and pull away from her, but he felt her palm press against his stomach again and hold him down, her eyes not leaving his dick.

"Candice, I-I really don't think-"

"Thanks for the food~"

The trainer's eyes went wide, watching the girl's lips wrap around his tip before his length disappeared inside her mouth. He grunted, clenching his fists at his sides as he heard a gagging noise, feeling his tip reach the back of her mouth. She opened one eye and peeked up at him curiously, then surprised him further as her tongue began circling around his shaft. His head dropped back against the bed, teeth clenched as the gym leader pulled her head back slowly before quickly bobbing down again, the warmth of her mouth making his dick twitch.

"C...Candice...!" the older girl opened her other eye, looking up at him as she teasingly pulled his length out of her mouth, making no attempt to hide the slurping sound it made as it moved.

"Yes?" her sweet and innocent tone was obviously to mess with him, her lips hovering the slightest distance from his tip so he still felt her warm breath.

"...W...Why are you doing this...?" he asked, the gym leader appearing to ponder for a moment as she glanced upward to the ceiling.

"Hmm...I guess when Zoey talked about what it was like having sex with you, I started getting curious about the _real_ thing here," her fingers around his dick tightened a little, making the trainer shudder. She glanced down at it as it twitched in her hand, making her smile. "Dildos can be fun if you know what you're doing...but this heat and hardness really are something~"

"Look, just wait a-" he stopped short, his eyes widening as he watched her other hand unfasten the final button of her shirt. Her breasts seemed to pop out eagerly, protruding as if they were staring him in the face. Candice noticed this and gave a sly smile, teasingly dragging her hand up along his shaft while her free hand ran across one of her breasts.

"Do you want me to take this off~?" Ash swallowed his breath. This was a trap: it had to be. There's no way she was serious about this, she just couldn't be. If he says yes, then she'll call him a pervert and probably tell Dawn and Zoey that he started this, making them see him as nothing but a sex-driven playboy. And even if he says no, with how hard his dick was throbbing mere inches beneath her chin, she would definitely be able to tell that he's lying. The gym leader's palm across her breast ran along the underside of her bra, poking its way beneath the sky-blue fabric and disappearing entirely beneath it. Ash's dick gave an eager twitch as he watched the shape of her hand beneath her bra squeezing the mound of flesh, prompting a happy moan from her as she never broke eye contact with him. "Tell you what, Ash, I'll give you a choice."

"Choice...?" the older girl gave a nod.

"If you don't cum in under two minutes, I'll let you take the lead. We could stop if you still want to..._Or_, I might see just how rough you were with Zoey~" a sly smile grew across Candice's face, her grip tightening a little on his shaft.

"A...And if I refuse?" he asked, his eyes staring carefully into hers. She licked her lips playfully, making the trainer swallow his breath.

"Then I hope you have a _lot_ of energy to burn~"

Ash quickly gripped the bedsheets on either side of him, watching the girl's lips quickly engulf his tip. Ash may have had sex with Dawn and Zoey, but this was something he had no idea of what to expect: a blowjob. He had certainly heard of them, and knew that a lot of guys could be driven mad with pleasure by them, but...this was so warm. And wet. Not to mention the suction, and that Candice seemed...rather good at this...

The gym leader gave an amused smile as her lips popped briefly off his tip, glancing up to see a struggling expression on Ash's face. Her tongue slipped out from between her lips, flattening against the underside of his mushroom head while the edges wrapped slightly around the sides. She noticed Ash's hips begin to adjust, shifting away from her before she brought her hands up onto his thighs, holding him down. Her tongue teased him up and down, her eyes never breaking from his while she felt him begin to relax beneath her palms. She slowly dragged one hand down his leg, parting from it before it snuck around her back, finding her bra strap.

The timer in Ash's mind reached one minute before he heard a quiet click, glancing down curiously. Much to his excitement - and horror - he noticed Candice's bra fall onto the bed, his eyes quickly noticing the two pink areolas staring at him surrounded by pale white flesh. He swallowed his breath as the older girl shifted herself upward a little, draping her elbows over his legs while her palms both rested on his skin at the base of his dick. He flinched as he felt the underside of her breasts flatten against his inner thighs, watching the girl's hands shift to the outer sides of her mounds of flesh.

"C-Candice-?!" the gym leader smiled deviously, watching his face contort into strained pleasure as she wrapped her bosom around his member. He was barely given a moment to adjust to the new and sudden softness enveloping his hardness before her lips quickly wrapped around the tip once more. The trainer clenched his eyes shut, dropping his head back onto the bed as his fists started trembling at his sides. The gym leader begun bobbing her head repeatedly, starting to drive the trainer crazy at the suction from her throat and swirling motion of her tongue.

This was clearly amusing Candice as she continued to watch his strained expression, but she put her palms against the sides of her breasts and began stroking his shaft with them. She was surprised that he hadn't cum yet already, considering how much she liked to practice on her dildos, and that was a cause for concern in her mind. She had made this bet with the thought that it would be an easy win, but Ash was proving to be a little restrained than the typical man. It had just passed a minute and thirty seconds in her mind, and despite the struggling look on the trainer's face, Candice knew she had to start working even more.

Ash couldn't help but grunt as the gym leader pushed her head further down, an audible gagging sound being heard as his tip pushed past the back of her throat. She let it drag against the back of her throat and along the roof of her mouth as she raised her head from it, then forced it back down with another gargled moan. The vibration of her moan against Ash's dick made him shudder, feeling a familiar tingling pressure in his body beneath her breasts. He brought one of his hands to his opposite arm, digging his nails into his own skin and clenching his teeth. Focusing on the pain helped briefly, but the overwhelming pleasures from Candice was too much: her gagging sounds, her sucking, her breasts, the devious look in her eyes, all of it.

One minute forty-five seconds. Only fifteen seconds left and Ash's grip in his arm couldn't be tighter. Candice knew this as well and started bobbing her head faster, squeezing her breasts closer to each other. She could feel the intense heat from his member so easily, almost as if it were directly touching her heart. But that sensation only drove her motivation to suck harder: as well as worsen the growing wetness beneath her skirt.

Ten seconds left. Ash opened his eyes and glanced down at the older girl, his eyes meeting hers before one of her hands snuck beneath her head. He flinched, feeling her fingers and palm drag across his fleshy sac.

Eight seconds left. Her fingers found the two orbs within the sac of skin, wrapping around them and squeezing lightly. Ash groaned, taken by surprise which the gym leader could easily tell by the eager twitch of his tip in her throat.

Six seconds left. The pressure in Ash's loins grew stronger, starting to accumulate towards the base of his member. Candice could feel it growing hotter in her mouth, her throat starting to feel dry as she thought about what would soon happen.

Four seconds left. Candice closed her eyes, pushing her head down as far as she could without making his dick leave her bosom.

Two seconds left. Ash winced as the gym leader suddenly gave a powerful suck, her cheeks drawing in against the sides of his shaft as his tip repeatedly twitched in excitement. Just one more sec-

Candice's eyes shot open, a flood of hot liquid quickly filling her mouth. She struggled on the first swallow, giving a weak cough but making sure her lips were sealed around his shaft to ensure none of his seed escaped. Her next few swallows worked better than the first, despite how large the amount was that she sucked down her gullet, but she managed just as easily as Ash twitched with each new spurt of semen that he ejected into her. The trainer held his fists firmly at his sides, desperately trying not to let them roam in fear of what they might do.

The trainer flinched, tensing up as the gym leader's lips finally popped off of his dick. She held them closed as she brought a palm over them, swallowing the remainder of what was in her mouth before her eyes met his. Ash was still breathing heavier than normal after his ejaculation, seeing a curious glint in the girl's eyes as she stared up at him. She lifted her upper body off of him, her breasts swaying into view as she brought up one knee, sitting herself up between his legs. Neither one spoke for a few moments as they simply stared at each other, thinking about what had just happened before Candice glanced down briefly. His dick didn't seem to be softening any, still wiggling as it stood straight up in the air. Ash felt embarrassed as he noticed her start to stare at it, scratching his cheek at the obvious sign of his arousal from the girl's half-naked state of dress. And he didn't know about the state of wetness that had affected her panties beneath her skirt, either.

"Well...What now?" Ash blinked, a few seconds passing quietly before his brow furrowed, looking oddly at the girl.

"W...What?" he stammered, the girl giving a warm smile as she now sat on her legs, her hands resting together on her lap. "What do you mean by that...?"

"What I mean is, the choice is yours. I lost," Ash's brow furrowed deeper, amusing the gym leader as she could tell he was fighting the urge to look down at her still-exposed chest. "I said _under_ two minutes, and you lasted right to the last second. It's my loss, so I'll do whatever you want. If you still feel wrong about doing this, just say so and this will never happen again."

Ash stared at her in disbelief, feeling his heart grow lighter in his chest. He actually did it? He managed to win and could stop this right now? Now he wouldn't have to feel guilty about betraying Dawn! He could walk away and forget this ever happened! This was perfect!

So then why was Ash having trouble finding those words?

Candice watched him curiously as he rested his head back on the bed, closing his eyes. She cocked her head slightly, becoming more curious as he just lied there, not moving for a short time before he finally spoke. "What are you waiting for? Come sit."

"...Huh?" the gym leader blinked in surprise, watching as he shifted his legs a little further apart, his dick wavering slightly with his movement. Candice arched an eyebrow, watching as he peeked one eye open, raising his head a little to look at her.

"You said you would do anything I say, right?" a curious shine overtook Candice's eyes as her heartbeat grew faster from his tone. It had become...low, and husky. She couldn't help but stare silently in disbelief: he had such a serious look in his eye, and she had never been spoken to like this before. It sent a chill down her spine. She almost didn't even react as his hand suddenly took her wrist, having to catch herself as she was tugged forward. Her face stopped inches from his, neither of them expecting her cheeks to turn a light crimson.

"Wh...What do you want me to do...?" the older girl swallowed her breath, feeling a tingling warmth between her legs at the serious look in his eyes. The trainer grazed his hand over hers, guiding it until her palm pressed against his shaft, curling her fingers around it.

"I want you to turn around...and sit."

Candice wasted no time in obeying the trainer's request, moving herself to his side while he lied his head back down. The moment the trainer felt his head rest against the bedsheets, he watched as one of the older girl's striped socks came through the air over his head, followed by her bare leg before a pair of sky-blue panties. The gym leader hesitated as she held her waist above Ash's head, starting to become embarrassed as she glanced down and saw his eyes focusing intently beneath her skirt. He couldn't help but notice the small wet patch of the blue fabric between her thighs, as well as the fact that she didn't seem to budge any further as she held herself up. And due to Candice's less-than-submissive sexual nature, it was needless to say that she was surprised as her legs were suddenly pushed apart, making her fall directly on top of him.

The poke of his nose against her panties tickled her, soon followed by a gasp at the feeling of his breath. It wasn't as if she didn't know this feeling: she had done this the night she took Zoey's innocence, but she of course was not so...assertive. The gym leader was forced to bite her lower lip when she felt something rough and wet graze against her panties, applying pressure to it which sent a chill up her spine. Zoey's tongue had been so shy and innocent; but Ash's? This one wanted to play.

Candice gently lowered her upper body over his lower half, her breasts flattening against his abdomen. Her face hovered just above his hardened tip, still standing tall in the air as his tongue found the edge of her panties. The gym leader's eyes widened as his tongue found her bare slit, grazing over the clean-shaven skin before poking its way inside of her. Her grip on his shaft tightened, pulling it against her cheek as she desperately tried not to moan. A quiet whimper managed to escape her lips, heard by the trainer beneath her which made him smirk. He snaked his tongue further into her pussy, making her clasp a palm over her mouth as her eyelids started to flicker. She released a heavy breath against her hand, her eyes starting to roll up towards the ceiling as she continued to whimper.

She lifted her head, prodding his tip against the back of her hand before she let it fall to his hip. Ash groaned as he felt his dick poke her lips, prying them apart and sliding inside her mouth. She got a heat flash as his tip pushed to the back of her throat, making her gag just as Ash's tongue slipped out and found her clit. The trainer felt the vibration against his shaft as she attempted to let out a delighted squeal, her knees shifting on the bed to come closer towards his head. His eyes looked at the small bulb at the peak of her entrance, eyeing it curiously before flicking his tongue over it a second time, eliciting another happy squeal.

And in the event of her second squeal, he couldn't tell her eyes began to glaze over as they rolled back, her head lowering further over his crotch. He winced as the muscles in her throat suddenly tightened, the girl making a gagging sound as his tip pushed past her uvula. He felt her tongue drag lazily along the underside of his length, reaching his tip and starting to trace circles around it, the combination of heat and drool from her mouth starting to test Ash's grip on reality. One of his hands came up in front of her stomach, reaching around her waist and pressing his palm to her lower back, holding her firmly in place as his other hand came up beneath his chin. He thrust two fingers inside her slit as he turned his head slightly, taking a small portion of flesh on her inner thigh between his teeth and suckling it, earning a surprised gasp from Candice as her knees came closer on either side of her head. He was starting to feel the heat radiating from her crotch grow stronger, and Candice could just as easily feel his dick starting to throb and twitch more frequently in her throat. Ash thought that the girl would use this chance to either tease him or regain control of the situation, so he decided to maintain dominance by driving his fingers further inside her pussy. The gym leader gasped as she felt his hand on her back drift downward over her skirt, squeezing a handful of one of her cheeks while his lips returned to grazing along her slit. She bit her lip, feeling a sudden pressure in her abdomen that was not there moments earlier, her eyes going wide.

They were both taken by surprise as she suddenly gave a heavy moan onto his dick, a rush of fluids washing over his fingers inside her. He parted his lips, continuing to finger her as the sex juices drained into his mouth, the trainer drinking it as fast as it came out. The gym leader, on the other hand, was a mental mess as her eyes were rolled back in her skull, her thighs trembling at the intensity of her sudden orgasm. And it wasn't showing any signs of letting up soon, either: she usually used her fingers or dildo to bring herself to orgasm, and that was most commonly done while watching her redheaded friend be brought to euphoria herself. But it seemed that Ash's help proved far more efficient in making an orgasm not only stronger, but last longer as well.

Though this didn't seem to occur to Ash. Candice's eyelids started flickering, her vision weakly starting to come back as his dick started moving itself in her throat. Ash felt one of her hands find his hip and drag along to his thigh, tapping on it a few times. This was clearly an attempt to make him stop: too bad for Candice that she admitted to him total control of this situation. So instead of having her request granted, the gym leader whimpered slightly as she felt a hand on the top of her head, holding it in place while his member drove itself back into her throat. She gagged, her eyes going wide as her mouth started making sloshing noises, his hips starting to develop a rhythm beneath her head while his hand held it in place. Still riding out her orgasm, she felt a powerful heat flash in her loins as she moaned, her mouth basically being used as a sleeve to pleasure Ash. And she couldn't help but find that thought making her hornier by the second.

She was so used to being the one in control, so being with Ash was so..._enticing_. Almost refreshing, really. Sure, Candice was better at being assertive and making an effort in getting what she wanted, hence why she was so successful that night in learning/teaching the appeals of womanhood with her best friend. But at this very moment, being at the mercy of a man as he used her body however he wanted, she found herself wetter than ever before. And Ash had clearly noticed as well, since his tongue was back to eagerly exploring her insides alongside two of his fingers. His other hand kept a firm grip of her butt cheek, which she didn't mind in the slightest: it's not like she _wanted_ to escape.

The trainer felt her pelvis become heavier on his face, his brow furrowing curiously as she began grinding her crotch against him. Her tongue slipped out past her lower lip, spreading as far as it could along the underside of his shaft, a gargled slurping sound escaping her mouth. Ash winced, unable to see as her cheeks collapsed inward, the suction of her mouth becoming much more intense as he felt more saliva begin to cover his length. The intensity of how wet, warm and powerful her oral suction was made his toes start to curl, which the girl noticed in the lower corners of her eyes. He felt his hips tremble a little beneath her, releasing his grip on her butt and moving it over his other hand on her head. Both of them knew exactly what this meant was about to happen: and both were extremely excited about it.

Ash might not have had the chance to be forceful with Dawn, and with Zoey it was only vaginal, but now was too tempting to pass up the chance. He bucked his hips upward, hearing a loud and gargled gagging noise quickly followed by the vibration of a moan against his shaft. Candice felt her strength starting to fade, her arms falling weakly onto the bed on either side of her. She noticed Ash's knees begin to bend, rising into the air as his feet adjusted to rest a little closer to her head. She dragged her arms around the base of his legs, her hands meeting and dragging along her wrists, pulling them closer together to prevent any chance of him stopping or changing his mind. Not like that would happen, though.

Candice felt herself growing wetter as he thrusted into her throat, not bothering to hide her moaning or gargled gagging as she was shocked to feel another orgasm course through her body. The trainer swallowed down the juices flowing into his mouth, grunting as he started bucking his hips faster. He clenched his eyes shut, the pressure building to his tip before he gave one final thrust, plunging as deep into her throat as he could while his palms pulled down on her head. Candice's eyes went wider than ever, rolling back into her skull as not only waves of intense pleasure coursed through her limbs and made them quiver, but also a large amount of sticky hot liquid surged straight down her throat. She struggled not to cough, gulping down each pump of his jizz as it threatened to back up into her mouth. Ash merely remained still, his eyes and teeth clenched shut as his body eagerly evacuated as much as he could, prolonging the intense pleasure of his ejaculation. And the gym leader was clearly no less eager to take every last drop she could.

It was almost a full minute before Ash's grip on her head began to weaken, his hands falling weakly to his sides. The girl cautiously raised her head, his dick emerging from her mouth, a noticeable amount of the white ooze still covering his tip. Strands of his cum extended as she pulled her lips up and away from his tip, the girl's eyes glancing down at it with an intense curiosity. Ash's brow furrowed as he felt her hips become heavier on his face once more, followed by the intense suction of her lips along the skin of his shaft as she cleaned up the mess that remained on him. It was only a few seconds before he felt her suction stop, hearing another swallowing sound down by his waist before the girl's hips relaxed on top of him.

Ash wasn't expecting to see the ceiling return to his vision, his eyes curiously following the girl's crotch that moved off to his side. The girl collapsed onto her side, the trainer sitting up to see that she was breathing a little heavier than usual, her cheeks and ears bright red as she appeared exhausted from what had transpired. Her eyes lazily drifted down towards him, meeting his with a slight curiosity.

"...Well...Go ahead..." the trainer's eyes narrowed slightly, following her hand that drifted down between her legs. He noticed her fingers graze over the wet spot of her panties, grabbing the hem and pulling it down to expose her clean-shaven opening. He glanced back to her face, watching as she panted and her eyes seemed to tremble, nervously keeping eye contact with him. But all the while, they seemed to reveal a clear excitement within her. "...You have total control...and I'll do whatever you ask...whatever position you like..."

"Candice..." his voice suddenly returned to his stern and assertive tone from earlier, making the girl swallow her breath as she watched one of his hands reach out for her. She felt his hand take hold of her hip, followed by his other hand snaking between her opposite hip and the bed, turning her up onto her knees while her head still rested on the bedsheets. She bit her lip, whimpering excitedly as she felt him adjust his posture on the bed but couldn't see it, her thoughts racing as she assumed the most likely reason he would do so. But her anxiety remained on edge as she heard a quiet zipping sound, followed by the feeling of her sweater being untied from around her waist and then her skirt being hiked down to her knees. She suddenly became embarrassed, feeling her panties quickly dragged down next before his hands grazed up her sides to her shoulders. She felt her shirt slipped off, being followed by each of her colorfully-striped socks, then coming to the realization that she was now fully naked.

The trainer's hands moved to her waist, gently pulling her upward so that her body straightened out vertically, save for her bent knees. She turned her head slightly, glancing curiously over to the trainer's head beside her as she felt his fingers caress downward along the skin of her hips. She may be five years older than Ash, and met him when he was still basically a child, but right now he knew exactly how to make her want more. She brought one hand up over her shoulder where his head hovered, reaching over his face and running her fingers through his hair while her other hand came around her opposite side, her palm pressing against the lower back of his shirt.

"Come on, Ash...Don't you want more...~?" her best seductive tone didn't seem to even phase the trainer, who only continued to stare into her eyes as his hands rested on her hips, his thumbs tracing small circles on her skin. She bit her lower lip, an almost pleading look in her eyes as she fluttered her eyelids a few times. She moved her hand from his back to take hold of one of his, interlocking her fingers with his and guiding his palm up over one of her breasts, pressing against the supple mound of flesh. She heard a quiet grunt from him as she rested her head back against his shoulder, pushing her butt back and feeling the intense heat emitting from his still-hardened member. "You can't be thinking of stopping now...Not when I'm this hot...and you're still so hard..."

"...Why are you _really_ doing this?" the gym leader blinked, glancing up to him curiously. That almost seemed like a joke in this scenario: she was fully naked, basically begging for him to fuck her, but he was asking her _why_. And his eyes didn't show any hint of hesitation in that question.

"...You did it with Zoey...and she was talking about...how great the real thing was..." the trainer felt her hand release his over her breast, falling down between their bodies and curling its fingers around his shaft as it pressed against her butt. "...I got curious...and wanted to try it for myself..."

"Curious about what?" his husky tone in her ear sent a chill down her spine. As her breast heaved against his palm with her breathing, his other hand drifted around to her stomach and grazed downward between her thighs, making the girl whimper at his touch. She knew fully well that he was asking this to mess with her, just as she did to him when they first started: but she didn't care. The growing wetness and heat between her legs was beginning to drive her crazy. Hell, at this point, she welcomed anything from him.

"About...your dick...~" her moan was like music to his ears, making him grin as she trembled in anticipation. He knew that she wanted more from him, but he figured it would be more fun to take his time. "Please, Ash...I want more of it...I want your dick...~!"

"Are you sure about that?" he whispered, earning an anxious whimper from the older girl as she released her grip on his shaft, her butt grinding more intensely against it.

"Why don't you fuck me and find out~?"

The gym leader's eyes lit up as she felt his tip poke his entrance lightly, then drove inside without warning. Her whole body tensed up, her mouth hanging open as she stared up at the ceiling in shock at the new sensation of pleasure. She already knew that Ash's size was impressive from her blowjob, but she was not expecting this. It completely filled her pussy as the tip prodded into the back, almost risking to pry open her cervix as it twitched eagerly against her inner walls, which began to convulse at his sudden intrusion. Her dildos were _nothing_ compared to this.

And that was just him putting it in. She released a sudden loud gasp of surprise as his length started to pull out of her, his tip remaining barely inside before he drove himself back to her depths. Her voice came out shaky, struggling to take in air as the hardness of his dick almost instantly started a pressure in her abdomen. And with a third thrust, it exploded from within her like a sexual bomb. He winced and clenched his teeth, his member being bathed in her juices as the liquid squirted out past his dick and leaked onto the bedsheets. Her insides clamped onto him like a vise, making him grunt while her fingers gripped tighter on his hair, her other hand finding her unoccupied breast. Her vision faded to white, the euphoria proving too much for her as her palm gripped her breast for dear life, Ash's hand starting to knead her other mound of flesh like a toy. He felt her body become weak as it started to slump forward, wrapping his free hand around her stomach and holding her up as he started to increase his pace of thrusting.

If her orgasm hadn't made her mind go blank, Candice would have thought this was the greatest pleasure that she could ever feel. But unfortunately, she didn't have the mental strength to even summon a thought: all she could do was feel Ash's arm around her stomach, holding her up as his dick drove in and out of her pussy. Her tongue fell out of the corner of her mouth, her eyes lit up in excitement as her insides were ravished like never before. His member rubbed against every one of her weak spots and the tip prodded against her back wall with each thrust, her cervix beginning to twitch. She sharply took in air, releasing an aroused moan as she felt her nipple be pinched between his index finger and thumb, the trainer starting to roll it teasingly. She bit her lower lip, suppressing another moan as she looked up at Ash's face above hers, her eyes expressing nothing but lust as Ash's eyes met hers.

"A...A-_Aaaash_...!" his lips curled into a smirk as the gym leader moaned his name, her eyes clearly pleading him for more. He released his grip on the girl's breast and pulled his arm away from her stomach, letting her stumble forward with a disappointed whimper. She let her cheek and breasts hit the bedsheets, continuing to whimper as she pulled her knees closer towards her chest, arching her back so her butt protruded further into the air. She began wiggling her hips back and forth. "Ash, please...I need more of your dick...I need you to fuck me _mooore_...!"

The gym leader expected him to take the invitation for doggystyle, but instead felt his hands take hold of her hips and turn her so her side fell onto the bed. She rolled onto her back, parting her legs before his hands moved behind her knees, swiftly yanking her closer towards him on the bedsheets so her crotch landed inches from his dick. The older girl bit her lower lip, staring down at his throbbing erection with anticipating eyes as she nodded eagerly, the trainer lining up his member with her slit before pushing forward. Her eyes lit up in excitement as her head tilted back, her back arching off the bed as his hands grazed down to both cheeks of her butt, roughly squeezing them as he resumed his thrusting motion.

Candice let out a delighted moan as his lips suddenly latched onto her breast, his tongue flicking over her hardened nipple repeatedly. His teeth gently sank into the supple flesh surrounding it, making her arms wrap around his head and pull him closer into her bosom as she panted into the air. Her body barely had any strength to it from the various pleasures Ash was giving her, but she did manage to muster enough to lift her legs into the air behind him, bringing her ankles around his waist and tightening them together. He felt her crotch grind intensely against his, her ankles digging into his lower back as he felt her pussy begin convulsing on his shaft.

He glanced up to her face, which appeared drunk on euphoria as she panted shakily, her eyes glazed over in arousal. He began to slow down the pace of his hips, dragging his length slowly along her insides which made her give a disappointed whimper. She continued grinding her pelvis against his, her inner walls tightening on his dick. He couldn't help but smirk as she physically begged him for more, pinching her nipple between his teeth which made her back arch further.

"A-Ash...I...want it..." he felt her legs tighten around his waist even more, so much that he could barely separate his pelvis from hers. He felt her arms slacken around his head, her palms moving to his cheeks and pulling his head up from her chest to look at her. He stared at her curiously, feeling her pussy tightening around his shaft even more, which made him start to worry.

"Candice, what are you-?" the trainer's eyes suddenly went wide, not expecting for his lips to be pulled against hers. His brow furrowed as she kissed him before he felt her lips part, her tongue pushing into his mouth as her palms moved to the back of his head. He could tell by the feel of her grip that she wouldn't let him escape this, her tongue exploring his mouth as she pulled her entire body against his. He couldn't help but notice something in Candice's kiss but tried not to think about it, the warmth of her bare breasts flattening against his chest making his heart begin to race. The older girl smiled into their kiss since she could feel it in their proximity, amused at the trainer's simplicity. She could feel another orgasm drawing closer, and was happily willing to accept it: Ash, on the other hand, was a lot more worried about the tingling in his own loins. He managed to turn his head slightly, prying his lips from hers before she started planted kisses along his cheek towards his ear. "C-Candice, not...so tightly...!"

"I wanna feel what Zoey felt, Ash~" the trainer tensed up at the girl's whisper, feeling her lips start suckling his earlobe. They were already having sex, so there was only one other thing she could have meant that came to Ash's mind.

"Are...Are you su-" the trainer's voice stopped short, flinching as he felt her tongue snake its way into his ear. The wet feeling was odd, to say the least, though oddly he found himself not minding it. In fact, it made his dick start to twitch more inside her. "C...Candice...!"

"Cum inside me, Ash. I want you to fill me up inside like you did to Zoey~!" her pleading moans in his ear only strengthened the sexual urge inside him, the tingling in his loins growing stronger. The girl let out a delighted squeal, her eyes lighting up as she felt him start thrusting faster, his pelvis starting to make a clapping sound against the skin of hers. The incredible sensation of his dick filling her insides entirely brought her to orgasm in mere seconds. He clenched his teeth as the girl's inner walls convulsed around his shaft, her pussy bathing it in her warm fluids before it started squirting out onto the bedsheets beneath them. He grunted, feeling the older girl's hands drag down his back before her nails sank into his skin, a blissful panting being heard beside his ear. "H...H-Harder, Ash! I wanna feel your cum inside me! Paint my insides white and make me yours!"

The trainer let out a heavy groan as he thrust his crotch against hers, prodding against the back of her pussy before his ejaculation burst out of him. Candice's eyes went wide at the hot sensation welling up inside her, the warm sticky liquid accepting her request as the pink walls of her insides were painted white. She let out a heavy moan, Ash's hands gripping both cheeks of her ass tightly and pulling her crotch against his, preventing any chance of stopping this. But why would she want that right now? This was _incredible_: sure, she feels hot when she gets an orgasm, but a man's load was a whole different level. And the amount that Ash could release all at once was only driving that primal urge within the gym leader.

Ash's legs trembled, focusing all his strength into each new spurt of semen he released into the older girl beneath him. Her nails were still firmly pierced into his back, but that didn't matter much compared to the way her pussy walls basically squeezed out every drop he had. Neither one moved as they struggled to regain their breaths, unaware that Ash's load was so large that it had already backed up and reached her entrance, oozing out onto the wet spot on the bedsheets.

Nearly two minutes later, Ash finally felt his legs begin to give out and collapsed onto his side on the bed. To his surprise, Candice didn't seem to take the hint as her legs remained wrapped around him, her own body turning onto its side as well. He furrowed his brow and looked at her face curiously, but judging by the clear euphoria in her expression, he figured she might not have full control over her body yet from what just happened.

What just...happened...

"...Oh, my _God_," the trainer pulled his upper body away from hers, looking down and seeing his privates buried into hers. He brought a palm up roughly against his face, smacking himself. "No, no, not again...not _again_...What the hell is wrong with me...?"

"There's nothing wrong..." Ash removed his palm from his face, looking down curiously and noticing the Snowpoint gym leader had regained her senses, smiling at him. He felt her legs slacken from around his waist, lowering to the bed as her hands moved to the sides of his face, her thumbs caressing his cheeks. "If you ask me, you've already proven that you're amazing in _all_ the right places."

"That's not what I mean..." the girl blinked, feeling a sense of disappointment as she felt his dick start to retreat from inside her. She propped herself up on one elbow, looking down curiously as she felt his tip slip out of her, watching a gush of white liquid follow it out onto the bed. "Crap! Sorry, I'll clean-"

"You really are cute when you get nervous," Ash found himself puzzled at the girl's playful giggle, as well as the fact that she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him into her warm bosom. "There's no reason to apologize, Ash. Considering what I just begged you to do, a little mess on my bed doesn't mean a thing."

"R...Right..." the trainer blinked, Candice feeling him shake his head slightly before wiggling away from her, raising his head. "Wait, no! No, it's not just alright! This is not a good thing!"

"Really? Did it not feel good for you?" the girl asked, rolling onto her back and bringing an arm up so she rested the back of her wrist against her forehead. "Thanks to you, creampies might be my new favorite thing~"

"Candice, I'm serious here...!" his groan made the girl curiously peek over at him, watching him shift to the edge of the bed. His head sank low as his face fell into his open palms, another groan escaping him while Candice gave a small smile. "How could I let this happen again...? I'm nothing more than some jerk playboy who toys with-"

"That's not true at all," Ash felt two warm sensations against his back before a pair of arms wrapped around him, the hands meeting each other on his chest. "You're not a playboy just for sleeping with me and Zoey, you still thought of us as women, right? You weren't just focused on getting yourself off, you helped me cum too, and I'm sure that was the case with Zoey as well."

"...That doesn't change anything..."

"Sure it does. A playboy only cares about himself, and treats women like objects. Sure, you were rough with me, but that's because I asked you to. That just means you were being a good guy by trying to make the sex enjoyable for both of us."

"...Candice, it's not that easy-" Ash's voice cut short, his eyes looking down in surprise as he felt a familiar warmth around his shaft.

"Aww man, don't tell me you're soft already..." he could sense the disappointment in her tone, watching her fingers start stroking his half-soft length in an effort to get it excited again. He took hold of her hand, pulling it away from his privates. "Huh? You don't want to go again?"

"Look, Candice, you're a great person, and...admittedly, very attractive, but I can't do this..." he rose to his feet, hearing a quiet whimper behind him as he released the girl's hand. He grabbed the waistband of his jeans before turning around towards the bed. "I'm sorry, but...I can't feel right in going further than this."

"So you feel right about the 69-ing? And cumming inside me?" her enticing tone made the trainer frown, watching her lay down on her stomach and rest her chin in her palms, her eyes glancing up at him innocently.

"No, that's not what I meant-"

"Then what's the point in worrying about that now?" he nearly flinched, watching one of her hands reach out and take hold of his exposed dick once more before starting to stroke it. "If you don't feel right about it, then what if you had a reason to do it?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked cautiously, noticing the girl's eyes shift down to his crotch with an intense curiosity.

"You said that you find me attractive, and I'm right here basically begging you to have sex with me. Couldn't you find it in your heart to fulfill a girl's desires~?" his hand took hold of hers, pulling it away from him again. The gym leader frowned a little, looking up at his troubled face.

"Candice...What's happened already is troubling enough. I mean, I got caught up in the moment and came _inside_ you! What if you were to get pregnant?" he asked, the gym leader cocking her head slightly to the side.

"I'm on the pill, so don't worry about that," Ash's brow furrowed as he stared down at her.

"You...You can't rely on just that-!" he only became more confused as the girl started giggling to herself, breaking into a smile.

"Well, you're the first guy I've ever been interested in, so I admit I don't know much about the chances of pregnancy on the pill. But what I _do_ know..." Ash swallowed his breath as the girl pushed her upper half off the bed, bringing her legs around so that she sat on the edge of the bed, crossing one leg over the other. "...is that thanks to you, I feel greater than I ever have before. And now, after experiencing a real dick like yours, I don't think that any of my toys can satisfy me anymore."

"Wha...Y-You can't be serious..." the older girl simply gave a nod, smiling in amusement as she rose to her feet. The trainer took a small step back, expecting another attempt at his crotch. But her hands found the sides of his pants instead. "W...What are you...?"

"Look, Ash, you made me cum way more than I could ever on my own," he watched with puzzled eyes as her hands pulled his pants up to his waist, then taking gentle hold of his dick before carefully putting it within his boxers. She zipped up his fly before looking him in the eye, reminding the trainer of the difference in their height as he was forced to look slightly upward at her. "I won't lie, I _do_ want to have sex with you some more. Heck, if you were able to keep fucking me until nightfall, I might even be willing to become your slave if you wanted it."

"W- _What_?!" Candice giggled at the trainer's shocked reaction, bringing one hand softly against his cheek.

"But, that doesn't mean I can't see what's really happening inside you," she said calmly, making the trainer furrow his brow.

"What...What do you mean by that?" he asked, the girl putting her other palm against his chest and pressing gently.

"Inside your heart...You're fighting something," he continued to stare at her oddly, watching her kneel beside the bed and gather her discarded clothing. "I must admit, I'm very curious as to why you wouldn't want to have sex. You're a healthy guy, after all, I would think your libido should be through the roof. And when I think about it, the only reason you would reject me...is that there's someone else."

"Huh?" Ash blinked, watching her slip her arms into her blouse sleeves. She fastened the two buttons over her chest, turning and facing him. Ash swallowed his breath: the sight of Candice naked in only her blouse - the chest covered but her midriff and slender legs exposed - was starting to plant doubt and regret in his mind. "Someone...else? What are you talking about?"

"It's cute how oblivious you are. Isn't it obvious?" she moved towards him, making him grow nervous before she stopped inches away from him, pressing her index finger against his nose with a warm smile. "You said that you find me attractive, but you don't want to have sex with me...because your feelings for another girl are holding you back."

"A girl? Hold on, I don't have any feelings for anyone," the gym leader giggled, shaking her head slightly in amusement.

"Oh, Ash, you don't need to hide it. It's not like I'm insulted, especially considering what you've _already_ done to me," her words made him scratch his cheek sheepishly, watching her set the rest of her clothes on the bed. "But for the sake of that girl, I hope you realize the truth of it soon. She's a lucky girl if you feel guilty about having sex with anyone else, even if you're not dating."

"Like I said, we're not-" then Ash stopped. The gym leader glanced back curiously at him, seeing a look of deep thought on his face, giving a small smile to herself. It looked like he was already on the way to realizing it.

Unbeknownst to her, Ash had stopped his sentence short because those very words made him think of something that had happened only earlier that day. When she had assumed he and Dawn were dating, and Dawn had that same reaction of denial. Candice said that he likes someone else, and then that made him think of Dawn. Did that mean something? The thought did occur to him when he had first visited her in Twinleaf Town, and then again while they were skiing at the resort, but he figured that was just him overthinking things. Plus, he couldn't afford to risk his friendship with her: Dawn was his best friend, and if he lost that, he wasn't sure how it might affect him. He would definitely be sad, but he wasn't sure there would be any chance of somehow replacing her. He might call someone else a best friend, but Dawn...Dawn was different.

And then there the mystery of when they kissed. She might have claimed everything that happened in the cave was for warmth - from the sex to the kissing - but there was something about her kissing him that left an uneasiness inside him. It put a warmth in his chest, like it was revitalizing him somehow. But then kissing Candice earlier...it seemed almost hollow. Like there was something missing. But what would possibly cause that feeling? By any chance...was Candice right? And of all people...was it Dawn?

"I can tell you have some things to think over, so I'll let you go with one last thing," Ash blinked from his thoughts, looking curiously at the gym leader who had gotten close to him again, standing directly in front of him.

"And what is that?" he asked, the older girl giving a sly smile before giving her final contribution to the matter. A gentle kiss on the lips. The trainer blinked again as she pulled away, staring into her eyes curiously as she licked her lips slightly.

"If things don't work out with her, my bed will always have a place for you, anytime you want~"

* * *

"Are you...sure about this?"

"Of course! I need some time outside too, after all."

"But...Don't you need a stand-in for the gym or something...?"

"Nah, I haven't had much challengers lately anyway. I just put a sign on the door that I was out training for a few weeks."

"_Weeks_?" the blunette asked, unable to hide the surprise in her tone. Candice gave a nod, which put a hesitant expression on Ash's face as he glanced back over his shoulder into Snowpoint City. "And...You don't have any questions about this, Zoey? At all?"

"Not...really," Ash's eyes glanced curiously over to the redhead on the opposite side of Candice, who had her hands stuffed in her pockets with an indifferent expression. He looked briefly to his other side where Dawn stood, who was still looking past him and Candice at her former rival with a curious look. The trainer gave a quiet sigh to himself, trying to figure out what was happening right now.

To start, it had been nearly two days since he had sex with Candice. Dawn and Zoey had been out shopping the rest of that day, which left him in the living room of the gym to ponder over recent things that had come up. He started this alone, but was soon joined by Candice after she had cleaned up the mess between her legs. When the other girls had finally returned later, he became nervous when they asked what he and Candice had done while they were gone. Thankfully, the older girl was willing to help him and said that they were discussing memorable battles of their past, which Ash thanked her for in secret later.

The next morning, Ash was still bothered by the questions that plagued his mind. Did he really have feelings for Dawn? Is that why he felt so guilty and wrong about what happened with Zoey and Candice? Or was he and Candice truly overthinking this? Nearly the entire day was spent pondering these possibilities, which certainly brought him questions from Dawn, who seemed bothered by having no idea what was going through his mind. He got the same treatment from Zoey, who had decided to spend the night at the gym thanks to Candice's generosity, but the trainer could only wonder if either of them got any sleep that night (considering what she had mentioned in her bedroom). And this curiosity only got stronger with the subtle flirtatious hints he noticed from the Snowpoint gym leader, which appeared to embarrass her redheaded friend; but thankfully Dawn didn't seem to notice any of it. She didn't need to know what her female friends had done together.

But now, it was the day after that. Ash and Dawn had decided that they would head out of Snowpoint and journey to another city before heading back to Twinleaf, though they hadn't decided which one quite yet. But just as they were about to head south from the city, they had been stopped by Candice and Zoey, expecting them to be bidding them farewell. But to their surprise, the girls stated that they wished to _join_ them.

"Candice, are you sure you can just leave the gym...?" the blunette asked carefully, the older girl smiling with a nod.

"Sure I can, I'm the gym leader! Besides, I was feeling cooped up anyway, so this is a good chance to stretch my legs and get some air, right?" the gym leader stretched an arm above her head, the blunette and male trainer feeling unsure about that response. The sole male of the group decided to let them tag along, though as the four started walking out of the city, Ash seemed a little more unsure about something else: the curious glances he was receiving from both Candice and Zoey every now and then. He figured Dawn must not have noticed yet, since she didn't say anything, but he could certainly feel their eyes on him frequently. It also didn't help that Candice was the one beside him, feeling her hand graze his every so often which made him flinch and pull away. With all the recent thinking about his feelings for Dawn, he found himself overly-conscious when she was around. And now as Candice continually touched against his hand - whether it was on purpose or not - he felt himself not wanting Dawn to find out. Maybe...he really _did_ like her. Or maybe he was just overthinking things, since he had miraculously managed to have sex with three different girls in two days.

The trainer quietly sighed to himself, glancing over to the blunette in question. Surprisingly, his eyes met hers for a brief moment before she quickly looked in the opposite direction, making Ash's brow furrow. Was she...looking at him? Nah, no way. He was thinking about this too much and now his mind was playing tricks on him. There's no reason that Dawn would be looking at him: if anything, she was probably looking past him at Candice or Zoey. That had to be it. So Ash simply looked ahead, trying to keep his mind off the girls to either side of him. Though all the while they walked, he could still feel the occasional glances in his direction from all three of them.

But what Ash wasn't aware of was that another storm was brewing: two of them, in fact. One that would gather the clouds in the sky, reminding everyone of northern Sinnoh that they were in the winter territory. The other storm brewed within his own companions: caused by powerful female hearts that would soon come to clash, each with their own reasons to vie for his attention. And they would also soon discover that these three are not the only ones willing to fight this battle.

**END**


	4. When Hearts & Bodies Collide

**Warmth In The Cold: Chapter 4 - When Hearts & Bodies Collide**

"D...Didn't you say it was close, C-Candice...?"

"I thought it was...or maybe we already passed it..."

"W-What?! Then we have t-to go back!"

"Don't worry about it, isn't that it right there?"

"Oh, thank God...I-I can't feel my nose anymore..."

The four travelers made their way inside the wooden cabin, quickly closing the door behind them. The moment the chilled wind was cut off, the blunette and sole male of the group each gave a content sigh as the oldest of the group chuckled at them. "Aw, come on, you two! Didn't that snow make you feel alive?"

"More like almost dead..." the blunette mumbled, wrapping her arms around herself before sneezing.

"Come on, there's a fireplace over there. Get rid of the wet coat and I'll get it started," Dawn gave a nod, unzipping her pink jacket. It was fairly wet from the snow that layered it, so it did feel relieving as she took it off, revealing her white pullover sweater. After she let it fall to the floor, Ash's hand took hold of Dawn's, making the girl blush as she was guided over towards the fireplace. She stared down at their joined hands, becoming increasingly embarrassed by the second.

The other two girls watched the pair with eyes of interest, unable to help their focus on the young man's hand holding the girl's. Neither Zoey nor Candice said anything about it, each holding in their own hints of jealousy. The redhead couldn't help but glance at her older friend, noticing the curious look in her eyes before she looked back at her, a sly smile spreading across her face. Zoey quickly looked away, knowing that smile meant that she was thinking something devious or sexual.

But as Ash began tossing small logs from the wood pile into the fireplace, Candice could only watch with an amused smile at the scenario. It was barely an hour outside of Snowpoint City when the weather took another turn for the worse, and the blizzard forced the four of them to seek shelter along Route 216. Luckily for them, Candice knew that the Snowbound Lodge was nearby, and suggested that they wait out the storm there. It took a little longer for them to find than the gym leader had mentioned, which brought out a little impatience from Ash and Dawn, who had already had their rough experience with cold weather a few days earlier, although they did manage to find it okay in the end.

And now here they are, inside the lodge and out of the cold as the male trainer managed to get a fire started. The blunette crouched in front of it, rubbing her palms together before holding them out to gather warmth as her shoulders trembled. Ash noticed this, frowning before he unzipped his own jacket, removing it and tossing it towards the empty corner of the cabin. She couldn't help but glance over curiously as he sat himself on the floor beside her, seeing that he was left in only jeans and a white t-shirt now, but became surprised as he merely flashed her a smile before putting an arm around her.

Candice watched him as he gently pulled the blunette against him, becoming increasingly curious of that particular notion. Zoey's eyes had begun wandering around the lodge, taking in the simple design: three beds against one side, fireplace in the center, a couch across from it, and a table with chairs against the other side. She noticed a small tabletop burner stove on the table, as well as a door to what she assumed was the bathroom in the far corner, but became curious to see it was closed. She took one step in its direction, curious to check why it was closed, but felt a pair of arms embrace her.

"Zoeyyyy, let's go warm up together too~" Candice's playful words made the redhead feel hesitant, trying to squirm away from her. She couldn't tell if her older friend was being serious or it was a badly-timed attempt to seduce her towards the bed, but she wasn't willing to take the chance with Ash and Dawn around. She would be mortified if either of them found out what she had done with Candice, but there was also another slight problem with that. Since the day before yesterday, when she and Dawn had returned to the gym from shopping, she had noticed that Ash seemed...different. He seemed to be a little more awkward around her, his eyes barely meeting hers, which made her think that he was embarrassed about what happened in the storage shed. But then it seemed to get worse when Candice was around as well, which made her think about her agreement with Candice from the other day. She had agreed to take Dawn shopping to get her out of the gym, leaving Candice with Ash for a while, but never fully questioned her on what this was for. Though after she had told her about what happened in the shed, Zoey had a pretty good idea of what she was trying to do. And considering how much _more_ nervous Ash seemed around the girls now, the tomboy was fairly certain what had happened was exactly what she was thinking.

"Zoey, Candice, you two should get by the fire too," the two girls blinked, looking blankly at the trainer who beckoned them towards the fire. "You might be better with the cold than us, but I'm sure you could still get sick dressed like that."

"R...Right..." Candice's timid response took Zoey by surprise. The redhead glanced over to the gym leader, noticing a small smile on her lips before she drew back her arms and moved towards the fireplace. The tomboy's eyes narrowed on her curiously, looking back to Ash. Now Candice seemed different when Ash was around: did Ash have _that_ much of an effect on her? Zoey's fists drew closer against her sides within her pockets, swallowing her breath as she began to recall the intense sensations that Ash had brought upon her in that storage shed. He certainly did do...well, to say the least, but Candice had become a rather flirtatious and assertive girl since her sexual awakening. She knew that more than anyone, considering she was the gym leader's plaything at that time. So Zoey found it rather odd watching Candice become timid and compliant to Ash's suggestion; and the only reason that came to mind was that she got a similar treatment with Ash at the gym. Or perhaps...even _more_-

"H-Hey, you don't have to worry about me, I can wait-"

"Nonsense, come on! We'll get warmer if we're closer!" the tomboy blinked, watching in surprise as Ash free arm at his side was being tugged on, Candice scooting herself closer to him. He tried to shy away from her as her shoulder touched his, but she didn't allow him any personal space. Zoey noticed that Dawn was watching this as well with one of her cheeks puffed out, a slightly irritated look on her face.

"She...She's right!" the trainer flinched, feeling a pair of arms embrace his torso from the opposite side. He turned his head, seeing a bashful expression on Dawn's face as she rested her cheek against his arm.

"D-Dawn?!" Ash asked, the gym leader peeking around him curiously at the girl.

"Oh-ho, so you _can_ be assertive," the blunette ignored the gym leader's words, tightening her grip around Ash's torso. Zoey's eyes shifted back and forth between Ash and Dawn, then noticed in the side of her eye that Candice seemed to be fidgeting with something in front of her out of Zoey's sight. "But I know from experience how to make someone even warmer~"

"C-Candice!" Ash's surprised shout got the blunette's attention as well as the redhead, who both earned a shocked expression when they saw what he was shouting about. Candice smiled gleefully, pulling his arm closer into her bosom as she rested her head on his shoulder. The trainer struggled to fight the urge, but found himself looking down at the incredibly warm - not to mention familiar - sensation against his skin, seeing the girl's bra-clad breasts trying to conceal his arm, the two sides of her blouse hanging openly on either side.

"W-What are you _doing_?!" Dawn's voice almost turned into a squeal in her frustration, her grip tightening around his chest even more. Candice simply smiled to herself, the other three staring at her in disbelief before the redhead noticed something welling up inside her. Jealousy. But why would she be getting jealous? He was just someone she had sex with, it's not like she...she...

"W-What the-?!" Ash stammered, feeling another pair of arms wrap around his neck followed by something resting on his open shoulder. He turned away from Candice, seeing a head of unruly red hair on his opposite shoulder, feeling more warmth begin to spread across his back. "Z-Zoey?!"

"D...Don't misunderstand, this is just because Candice was right. It's better for keeping warm..." the tomboy's words only confused him further, feeling her arms begin to tighten around him. Ash didn't notice that Dawn's eyes had grown even wider when she noticed Zoey's head beside hers, and Candice's smile had become a knowing one as she glanced at the tomboy. Ash could feel his heartbeat growing faster by the second, frequently shifting his eyes between the three girls around him.

"Ash, are you getting nervous, by chance?" Candice's words made him swallow his breath, feeling her palm press softly against his chest. He looked over to see the gym leader casting him a knowing look, making him give a quiet sigh of defeat.

"Oh my, more guests?"

Ash blinked, confused at the voice he heard. It sounded more...mature, and wise. It wasn't Candice's, or Dawn's, or even Zoey's. Plus it sounded a little more distant from him than the girls were. He turned his head over to the left side of the lodge, noticing something and blinking a few times, thinking it would disappear. But it never did: there was someone else in the lodge. The figure was a woman, slender and tall, even taller than Candice was. She wore black skin-tight pants, and a black sleeveless blouse with a thin strap reaching over both shoulders. The blouse had a golden trim along the collar as well as along the bottom in a triangular pattern, with luscious and long golden hair flowing down her back all the way to her knees like a waterfall. The bangs of her hair curled over her left silver eye, the other staring at him curiously as she held a what appeared to be a black cape over her arm. The woman and Ash blinked a few times, staring blankly before it suddenly occurred to them.

"Ash...Ketchum?"

"C...Cynthia?"

"Well, as I live and breathe, it's sure been a while," the blonde spoke, breaking into a smile as she draped her cape over one of the chairs. She glanced back over to the trainer, curiously looking over the three girls currently clinging to him as they stared back at her. "And I say...You're the Snowpoint City gym leader, correct? And you...You're his friend who helped out against Team Galactic at Spear Pillar. Dawn, right?"

"Y...Yeah..." the blunette replied absentmindedly, the mature woman's eyes drifting to the third female hanging from Ash's back.

"But I'm afraid...I can't say I recall meeting you in the past," Zoey blinked, watching in disbelief as the blonde moved towards them and crouched beside her, giving a friendly smile. "It appears you're a friend of Ash's, as well, so it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Cynthia."

"You...You're the...Sinnoh champion..." the tomboy uttered, the blonde giving an affirmative nod.

"It appears we're all stuck indoors until that snowstorm dies down. I would enjoy to catch up some, although it appears...you seem rather tied up at the moment?" the trainer's eyes quickly shifted to the three girls around him, then back to Cynthia whose one eyebrow had begun to curve slightly upward.

"W-Wha-?! No, no! This is just them trying to keep warm, i-it's nothing weird!" he stammered, earning four inquisitive looks.

"Just _them_, huh? I don't see you complaining," Candice said in a flat tone, eyeing him intently as she shifted his arm slightly between her breasts. He tensed up as he felt her soft skin rub against his, reminding him of what had happened only days ago. The gym leader could see the embarrassment clear as day on his face, making her smile while the other two girls appeared inwardly bothered by her words.

"She does have a point," Ash turned his head and looked quizzically over his shoulder to Cynthia, who took a seat on the couch behind them as she smiled amusingly. "I realize that you must be in your prime age for developing relationships, but I don't think three at once is a very reputable image."

"Whoa, whoa, wait! I'm not in any relationships here!" the trainer managed to squirm away from the girls, surprising them as he quickly jumped to his feet and turned to face the Sinnoh champion. She looked down at the three on the floor, noticing a mixed range of disappointment across their faces. "Cynthia, you're misunderstanding here, I've never been in any relationship!"

"Oh? That's not how it appeared to be a moment ago," Ash looked down briefly at the girls, finally taking notice of their expressions which made him begin to worry. Candice had a knowing look as she stared up at him, discreetly licking her upper lip while Zoey seemed conflicted, her eyes staring down as her hands started fidgeting on her lap. Dawn appeared the most bothered of all: Ash couldn't tell if it was intentional, but one of her cheeks were puffed slightly with a frustrated look in her eyes as she glared up at him, her arms held closely against her chest.

"As disappointing as it is, unfortunately he's right," Cynthia looked curiously to the Snowpoint gym leader, who turned towards her. Since she was clinging to Ash's side earlier, the champion hadn't noticed that the buttons of her blouse were undone, leaving her bra and midriff exposed; but the girl didn't seem bothered in the slightest being seen like this.

"So...None of you are in a relationship with him, then?" Candice hesitated, cocking her head slightly and casting a curious glance over to the other girls.

"N-No, Ash and I...We're just friends," the redhead said timidly, the champion's eyes shifting next to the clearly embarrassed blunette.

"R-Right! There's no way Ash and I are dating, w-we're just good friends!" she stammered nervously, earning an inquisitive stare from the Sinnoh champion.

"Are you sure? I thought you two in particular had been growing closer and closer each time I encountered you, even in Unova," the blunette's cheeks turned a deeper scarlet, her eyes briefly looking over to Ash who was looking directly at her, much to her mortification.

"Th-There's no way...We aren't...!" Dawn lowered her head shamefully, attempting to hide her cheeks which felt as if they could burn off. Candice cast a knowing glance back to Ash, who was still looking at the blunette with a concerned look in his eyes, which made her break into a coy smile.

"And he has no personal connection with you either, Candice?" the blonde asked, the gym leader remaining silent for a moment. She opened her mouth to give the same response as the other girls, then something occurred to her: this was a good opportunity to bring out the truth.

"No...Sadly he didn't take me up on my offer."

...

... ...

... ... ...

"...Huh?!" Zoey's eyes snapped to Candice.

"H-He _what_?!" Dawn's eyes went wider than ever before, disbelief written all over her face as she stared at the girl in question.

"Your offer?" Cynthia asked, intrigued by that remark. Candice cast an amused look to Ash, who seemed just as shocked at what she had said, only making the moment more enjoyable for her.

"O...Okay, Candice, very funny. There was nothing like that, tell them," he chuckled nervously, casting a worried glance to Dawn, whose reaction he seemed the most worried about. Unfortunately for him, Dawn, Zoey and Cynthia watched Candice grow a sly smile across her face.

"No need to be mean, Ash, just because you rejected me~" her playful tone only made Ash more nervous as he noticed Dawn's eyebrow starting to twitch.

"R...Rejected? What _exactly_ was he rejecting...?" the blunette's fingers strained against the floorboards beneath her as she struggled to put on a friendly smile, but it appeared more crooked and menacing than intended.

"Wait, Dawn, I swear she's only joking-"

"I asked him to go out with me, but he said he couldn't," Ash's entire body was tense, almost afraid of the dark cloud that he could sense was forming above his best friend. Zoey seemed to be shocked from Candice's words, while Cynthia seemed more interested than anything.

"Is...Is that so...? Funny...Ash mentioned nothing about that...nothing at all..." just from her tone of voice alone, everyone in the room could tell the blunette was clearly distraught. So much in fact that the vacant look in her eyes made Ash think she was on the brink.

"Candice, I wouldn't imagine you would go for younger men," Cynthia stated, the gym leader smiling as she rose to her feet.

"Yeah, but how could I not?" Dawn and Zoey cringed, the former's eyebrow giving a twitch as Candice threw her arms around Ash, pulling her chest against his arm with a wide smile, much to the trainer's surprised embarrassment. "Ash _is_ a real catch, after all! Wouldn't you two agree?"

"Huh?" the redhead blinked, furrowing her brow at her friend. Dawn felt her cheeks heat up again, noticing Candice and Cynthia's eyes shifting between her and the tomboy expectantly. Ash, on the other hand, was scratching his cheek and trying to keep his eyes away from the two girls in question, but Dawn noticed his eyes briefly meet hers every now and then. "Why would you ask me that? I already said, I don't have any feelings for him!"

"I know, but you can still be honest without having feelings for him," the gym leader responded, tightening her embrace on Ash's arm which made him tense up. "Come on, Zoey, we're all friends here so there's no harm. Even if you don't _like_ like him, don't you think he's attractive?"

"W-What does that matter?" she said dismissively while turning her head away, the lodge going silent for a few seconds. Then her cheeks flushed pink, looking quickly back to Candice, who now wore a mischievous grin while Ash stared at her with a baffled expression. "W-Wait a second! I didn't mean...I-It doesn't mean anything!"

"But you _do_ find him attractive, then?" the Sinnoh champion asked, the redhead casting her a regretful look before sighing, letting her head sink in defeat. "Well, seems like waiting out this storm will be interesting, after all."

"Right? And we haven't even gotten to Dawn yet," the blunette swallowed her breath, noticing the gym leader and champion both look in her direction. Candice rested her cheek against the side of Ash's head, making Dawn feel a sense of jealousy starting to brew within her heart. "Come on, Dawn, Zoey's being honest. Don't you want to get anything off your chest?"

"I...I don't have any secrets or anything!" the blunette puffed out one cheeks, scooting closer to the fire and holding her palms out to concentrate on the warmth. Candice smiled coyly at her reaction, easily seeing that she was lying to everyone, including herself. Time to really make this interesting.

"Really? So you don't have any secret feelings for Ash, then?" the trainer glanced over to her quizzically, not seeing Dawn's cheeks grow a deeper shade of red.

"I-I do not. He's my best friend, there's no way I could..." she trailed off, looking down at her hands with a small frown. What she didn't realize is that by facing the fire, she could not see the sly smile across Candice's face as she pulled her head away from Ash's shoulder and looked at him.

"Really...Well then, I guess if you won't make a move, then I'll indulge myself again~"

Dawn couldn't help but become curious at those words, but forced herself to continue staring at the fire. That is, until she heard a disgruntled noise in Candice's direction, followed by a surprised gasp from the redhead beside her and an amused chiming sound from the champion on the couch. These sounds broke the blunette's will, curiously peeking over towards the gym leader embracing her best friend. But it only made her heart sink in her chest as her eyes seemed to go blank at what she saw.

Ash's eyes were wide, both of Candice's palms holding his cheeks in place while her lips were pressed intensely against his. His brow was furrowed as he stared questioningly at her closed eyes, but the gym leader showed no interest in humoring him as she pulled her chest up against his, making his heart start to race again. Ash's brain could barely comprehend when he felt something rougher than her lips brush against his own, his immediate reaction being to open his mouth and protest or question what was happening. What he wasn't expecting for a response was her tongue invading his mouth, giving him a flashback to their time in her bedroom, which provided another unfortunate problem to the situation.

The gym leader smirked into their kiss, peeking one eye open and glancing down at their joined chests. She might not have been able to see it down below, but she could certainly feel the hardened bulge in his pants as she rubbed her open palm over it. She cast a curious look to her side, noticing the vacant expression on Dawn's face as she stared at them. Ash noticed the change in direction of her gaze, following it before his own eyes widened again in sudden realization. Not only did he see the emotionless face of his best friend, but also the hard-staring eyes of the redhead beside her. He could understand the shock in her expression, but he also saw...envy? Not to mention Cynthia sitting on the couch: she still had a rather composed look as she witnessed what was happening, but there was also an obvious glint of intrigue in her eyes.

The trainer closed his eyes, mentally cursing himself. That was it: this was complicated enough already, so this had to end now. Candice gave a quiet surprised yelp into their kiss as she felt Ash's tongue suddenly push back against hers, pinning it to the roof of her own mouth. Both of his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer before one trailed down over her butt, quickly sneaking beneath her skirt. Zoey and Cynthia watched as Candice's eyes suddenly went wide, another surprised noise emitting from her vocal chords before her entire body started to tremble slightly. Candice's skirt may have prevented them from seeing two of Ash's fingers hook their way beneath her panties and into her opening, which was now starting to release a small amount of aroused fluids, but they could both tell by her trembling that something was going on down there. And that suspicion was confirmed when her legs seemed to give out and she fell forward against him, his one arm being enough to support her. Ash managed to pry his lips away from hers, taking a deep breath as she let out a blissful sigh, her cheek falling against his shoulder.

"...What...?" Ash swallowed his breath, still supporting the now-aroused gym leader as he looked back to his best friend. Her tone had come out quiet - almost inaudible - but the confusion and distress in her voice got his attention immediately. "...What...are you...doing...?"

"Dawn, I can explai-" the trainer's voice became muffled, his brow furrowing as his face was suddenly pulled between two very soft objects.

"Just a little fun between friends~" the gym leader smiled, giving a quick lick of her upper lip as she wrapped her arms tighter around the trainer's head. It didn't take long for Ash to realize that the softness he felt against both of his cheeks were the bare portions of her breasts, glancing up to see the amused smile on her face as her attention was elsewhere. "I'm just trying to keep us warm, so there's nothing wrong with a little skinship~"

"Candice...You can't be serious right now..." Zoey said, staring at her friend in disbelief. The gym leader glanced in her direction, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oh? I don't suppose if it were only you two here, _you_ wouldn't be all over him as well~" the redhead began to grow nervous at her friend's statement, noticing the blunette finally blink.

"...Wait...What?" the blunette's tone made Zoey swallowed her breath, noticing a curious look in Dawn's eyes as she looked at her. Though it was slowly starting to shift into an accusatory look of betrayal.

"D...Dawn..." the tomboy felt her words gets caught in her throat, growing more nervous as Dawn's expression became more accusing by the second. How was she supposed to explain casually that she had sex with the guy that Dawn had a crush on? "...I...I can explain, it wasn't intentional, I swear! Things got complicated in the storage shed, and...W-We both agreed to never mention it because we knew it would hurt you! We didn't even really mean for it to happen-!"

"Zoey, there's no need to lie right now," Candice said softly, one arm securing around his head while the other pulled away, her palm drifting back down towards the trainer's jeans. "I'm willing to tell the truth, so why aren't you? There's nothing wrong with begging him to fuck you~"

"_What_?" Zoey felt her heart sink in her chest as Dawn's eyes widened a little in horror, staring her down intently. The redhead tried to open her mouth for a retort, but only found herself shifting her legs with her palms between them. No words came to mind: she knew she had to defend herself - for Dawn's own sake - but was unable to do so. "Zoey...You...You and Ash...had...?"

"Dawn, I..." the tomboy looked away from her, her hands clenching into frustrated fists. "...I'm sorry, Dawn...I really didn't mean to, I swear..."

"Um...I'm sorry to interrupt this, but..." the three girls blinked out of their varied states, each looking towards the blonde woman on the couch, whose eyes were shifting between the other four people in the lodge quite frequently. "I seem to be having troubles understanding this...You said that none of you were in a relationship with Ash. But Candice, you've...slept with him? And not only that, but Zoey as well?"

"That's right!" the gym leader's cheerful response surprised the champion, who looked curiously at the trainer's head who was buried within Candice's bosom.

"I see...I hadn't pegged you as someone who sleeps with women without emotional attachment, Ash," the trainer began visibly struggling, one of his hands slipping beneath Candice's skirt again before she let out a sudden gasp, her grip on his head loosening. He quickly pulled himself away with a deep breath in, turning to look at the blonde woman.

"I-It's not what you think, at all! I swear, I know it all sounds bad, but I did not intend it like that in the _least_!" he defended, the older woman narrowing her eyes on him slightly.

"Then let me ask you this, Ash...These girls say that they don't have feelings for you. But do _you_ have feelings for any of _them_?" the trainer swallowed his breath, feelings all eyes on him at this moment. He took a quick scan around the room: Candice was giving him a knowing look as she smiled suggestively, Zoey still appeared troubled by Dawn finding out - though she was now giving Ash a rather embarrassed yet hopeful look - and as for Dawn...

Dawn seemed...sad. And that was beginning to devastate Ash's heart: he hated seeing her like that. He had seen her on the verge of tears before, and knew that if this situation didn't become any better, then that's exactly what would happen. But he didn't know _how_ to make it better. If he continued to defend himself vehemently, he would only come across as desperate and untrustworthy. If he himself admitted to what Candice and Zoey had already suggested they had done, it would end up hurting Dawn. It was one path, or the other: no alternatives, no escaping. His sexual deviancy of the past few days had finally caught up to him, and the consequences were laid out. All three of the girls stared at him expecting an answer, and he knew that no matter what he chose, it would hurt at least one of them. And yet, despite it all...his heart had already long since made its choice.

"...Dawn, I'm sorry," the four women watched in surprise as the trainer suddenly dropped to his knees, lowering his head down to the floor while facing the blunette in particular. "Anything I say now will only sound like an excuse, and I don't blame you for thinking that. What happened with Zoey...I admit, I lost control of myself. And then with Candice, she may have started it and practically forced it on me, but I soon accepted it, so I can't put the blame on her. I never wanted to let these secrets get out because I knew they would devastate you, after...after what happened during the snowstorm...and I was too afraid of facing you about that, which led to why I was so easily swayed. I think...a part of me was trying to convince myself that I...I didn't have any feelings for anyone..."

"...Ash..." the blunette clenched a fist over her chest, staring at the trainer's lowered head. She could feel a part of her telling her to scream at him and declare that she hates him, and another begging her to turn on Zoey as well...but she couldn't. They were her best friends: despite everything she just learned - no matter how sudden it was - she couldn't bring herself to hate them.

Ash flinched as he felt two palms touch against either side of his head, his eyes clenched shut as he expected some kind of pain to follow. But all that happened was that his head was pulled off the ground. He cautiously peeked one eye open, then the other soon did the same as he saw the blunette's arms reached out and holding his head, a cautious look in her eye as she stared at him. The other women in the lodge watched quietly as neither of the pair spoke, or even moved, for what seemed like a long time. Until Dawn finally released her bated breath.

"...It's my fault, too. I can't blame you for any of it."

"...Eh?" Ash blinked, his brow furrowing in confusion at the girl as the other girls seemed just as surprised as he was.

"Wait, Dawn, you what?" Zoey asked, not believing what she just heard.

"I said I can't blame him. Or either of you," the blunette turned her head towards Zoey and Candice, a small smile spreading across her lips. And yet, everyone in the lodge could see the clear sadness that was hiding behind it. "Candice said that Ash is a real catch...and it's true. He is. I admit, Ash, that played a part in how I acted in that cave...but I lied because I was embarrassed. I thought that if I told you the truth, you would never even consider it...that you would never think of me as...more than a friend..."

"Dawn..." Ash felt a pinch in his chest, watching moisture begin to form in the corner of his best friend's eye. The girl shook her head slightly, rubbing it away with her finger.

"And when Cynthia asked if any of us had feelings for you...I lied, again," she sniffed, her emotions starting to become stronger by the second as her hands fell from Ash's head to her lap, squeezing her legs as her shoulders began to tremble. "Just like you mentioned yourself...Ever since you came to visit, I've...been trying to convince myself that it's not the case. That I don't...I don't feel that way, but...I can't even convince myself...so what's the point in continuing to lie to you...?"

"Hey, hey, it's okay-" the trainer reached his hand to wipe away the girl's tears, which had started coming out more frequently, but one of her hands stopped his. He felt it squeeze his tightly, shaking a little as she tried to contain her emotional sobs, but they were starting to become too much for her. With a tear rolling down her cheek, she tried to squeeze his hand tighter, but found nearly no strength to do so. All she could do was stare ahead helplessly into his concerned eyes: those auburn eyes that had so easily invaded her heart. "Dawn...?"

"I...I love you, Ash...I have for so long...!" the trainer's rapid heartbeat felt as if it almost came to a stop as he stared at her. This scenario was almost too surreal for him to believe: he had the occasional dream of this happening, and he was certainly happy in those dreams, but right now it didn't feel like those times. It was so much more...real.

"Dawn...You...You're serious...?" the blunette wiped the tears from her eyes, giving a shy nod. Ash swallowed his breath, suddenly becoming aware of his rapid heartbeat as he stroked his thumb over her hand that held his. She glanced down at the gesture curiously, still too embarrassed to know how to properly react. Neither Dawn nor Ash noticed that the other occupants of the lodge were still watching them intently, one with an amused smile while starting to get slightly bothered by what she was watching.

"Oh, will you stop bragging and just kiss already?" Candice put her hands on Ash's shoulders from behind, a hint of annoyance on her face as she pushed him forward. He clearly wasn't expecting this, and neither was Dawn as she quickly moved her arms out in an effort to catch him. However, she didn't quite consider his weight.

Ash blinked, giving a muffled sound of surprise as his face smothered against her jacket. The blunette's cheeks turned a deep scarlet, her eyes looking down at his head with a look of surprise as he quickly pulled his head out of her bosom. "I-I'm sorry! That wasn't me-!"

"It's okay..." his brow furrowed, watching her eyes shift to the side shyly. "It's not like you haven't done it before...right?"

"Ah...Well, that was..." the trainer trailed off, scratching the back of his head as he glanced away. The girl stared at him silently, fighting an inner debate in her mind on this whole situation: was this a dream? Or had she really just confessed to him? He didn't seem to be rejecting her, so that was a good sign. Dawn focused on that thought alone, giving her the courage to throw caution to the wind and doing exactly what she wanted. She kissed him.

"So...They _have_ done it?" Candice whispered into her friend's ear, the redhead giving a nod as she glanced awkwardly away from the kissing pair.

"I kinda made him tell me in the storage shed, since something seemed off..." Zoey stated, the gym leader giving a silent nod as her eyes were focused on Ash and Dawn. The tomboy glanced over to her friend and noticed her intense gaze, nudging her in the gut and nodding away from them. Candice gave a brief roll of her eyes, watching as Dawn's arms slowly draped over Ash's shoulders. The older girl gave a small frown, feeling a hint of jealousy within her at the adorable sight. Though lucky for her, there were more ways than one to uplift her spirits. "H-Hey!" the tomboy quickly became uncomfortable, looking down at the hand that rubbed over her breast.

"Come on, Zoey, doesn't watching them make you...y'know...?" the gym leader's playful whisper in her ear sent a chill up Zoey's spine. The redhead opened her mouth to retort but became embarrassed as a surprised yelp escaped her lips instead, feeling her friend's fingers twist on the tip of her breast. Candice gave a sly smile as she dragged her other hand's fingertips lightly down the center of Zoey's back, feeling the redhead struggling not to squirm before her hand reached her butt, her fingers spreading out and seeping into the redhead's behind.

"N...No, it does...not..." the tomboy winced, feeling her heart start to beat faster beneath Candice's palm. The gym leader could feel this as well, smiling as she pressed her chest against her friend's back, her other hand drifting from Zoey's butt around to her stomach. The redhead glanced down, knowing that she had to stop this before it became any worse, since she knew how Candice could be. But unfortunately, Candice's hand moved too fast, slipping beneath her pants and underwear towards her privates. Zoey tensed up, feeling her knees start to grow shaky.

Dawn's lips finally parted from Ash's for a brief moment, her eyelids fluttering open to look into his eyes, but they were inevitably drawn to the confusing sight she noticed behind Ash. The trainer opened his eyes and looked at her curiously, seeing a look of utter surprise on her face before he glanced over his shoulder, a dumbfounded look coming over him as well at the sight of Candice suckling the nape of Zoey's neck with her hand down her pants, the redhead clearly struggling to hide the arousal on her face. The blunette looked back briefly to Ash, noticing the look in his eyes as he watched the two girls. The girl hesitated, feeling her eyes drift down the trainer's torso before she noticed the bulge in his jeans. She hadn't really considered it before, but...how perverted was Ash? She had definitely surprised herself during the last snowstorm, where she managed to go all the way with him, but she was the one who coerced Ash into doing so that time. And she _had_ read online that a lot of guys enjoy girl-on-girl...for whatever the reason. Was Ash enjoying this?

"Candice...Stooop..." Ash blinked, swallowing his breath as the redhead's voice fell into a soft moan. The gym leader only smiled more, nibbling on her friend's earlobe while her fingers continued teasing Zoey's crotch. Candice's other hand found its way to the bottom of Zoey's shirt, slipping beneath and quickly making its way back up to her chest, bypassing her bra and pinching the nipple that had begun to poke through Zoey's shirt. The redhead couldn't prevent another moan from escaping, covering her mouth. She could feel a warmth quickly developing in her lower body and starting to spread, growing stronger by the second as she felt her legs growing weaker. Ash noticed the rapid change in her stature, unable to help but stare in amazement as the tomboy was inevitably brought to orgasm right in front of them.

Dawn swallowed her breath, having conflicted feelings as she watched Candice swiftly pull Zoey's pants and underwear down a little, her hand covering Zoey's privates as liquid began forcibly squirting out. She couldn't help but be amazed at the amount that came out, not to mention sympathetic embarrassment for her former rival since this was happening directly in front of other people beyond her control. Though Dawn also found herself feeling a little...excited. Her knees started shifting together on the floor, a warmth between her legs as she found curious thoughts sneaking into her mind. She tried to force them out, but they continued to linger: it was something she had never thought about before. But Candice sure seemed like she was having fun toying with Zoey, and Zoey seemed to be feeling just as good from it, not to mention she could see that Ash was still watching them rather intently...Would it maybe _not_ be so weird...?

"Alright, time for the _real_ prize~"

"Gah! H-Hey-!" Dawn blinked, barely catching the sight of Ash falling backwards beside her before another figure quickly got closer to him. Ash sat himself up, staring in shock at the trembling redhead in euphoria on the floor a few feet from him, trying to squirm his lower half backwards but Candice's hands grabbed behind his knees, holding him in place as she wagged her butt in the air from side to side. She wore a mischievous smile on her face as she stared at the prize she was referring to while Dawn stared at her with wide eyes.

"C-Candice!" the blunette whined, the gym leader casting a glance over to her. Dawn stared in disbelief as the older girl's hands continued pulling down his fly, the trainer trying to stop her but her other hand continually smacked away his attempts. "What are you...?! You can't!"

"Oh? And why not?" Candice asked innocently, her fingers reaching over the waistband of his jeans and boxers. The blunette opened her mouth to give an answer, but found her voice caught in her throat as she stared. The gym leader gave a small smile, starting to teasingly inch the trainer's clothing down from his waist little by little, the blunette's expression growing increasingly bothered by the second before her cheeks finally puffed out.

"Be...Because...Because Ash is _mine_!" the trainer blinked, feeling an overwhelming sense of happiness wash over him before he was suddenly forced to feel something else. The moment his dick was freed from its fabric constraints, he noticed a familiar sparkle appear in the gym leader's eyes as she took in the sight of his sex organ once more. But then he just had to get curious and look over at Dawn.

"Dawn, I...Are you really okay- Whaaaaaat are you _doing_?!" the trainer's question fell on deaf ears as the blunette continued to pull her jeans the rest of the way down her legs, kicking them off onto the floor. Ash looked at her quizzically as she gave him a brief look of determination before her head disappeared beneath her white pullover, her arms over her head and desperately pulling at the cloth to discard it. Her head finally managed to pop out, her navy-blue bra and panties now as clearly visible as the fair complexion of the skin on her legs and naval region.

"I...I'm proving that I won't lose!" Candice's one eyebrow arched upward, an amused look on her face as she glanced over to the blunette beside her.

"Weeell, look who's gotten some courage~" Ash grunted, feeling soft fingers wrap around his shaft. Looking down at his crotch, he didn't know what he couldn't believe more: the fact that both Dawn and Candice's faces were inches from his dick at the same time, or that the former was practically naked while the latter was pulling off her open shirt.

"I'm just not letting anyone steal him away from me!" Dawn's response made Ash want to smile, but he found that hard to do as the blunette's grip on his shaft suddenly tightened before she pulled it towards her, dragging her tongue up the underside of it. Candice smiled as she noticed Ash's hips shudder slightly, a strained expression coming over his face while she undid the zipper on her skirt, tugging it down her legs.

"Aww, come on, what's wrong with a little _sharing_~?" the trainer bit his lip, feeling the gym leader's tongue graze over his fleshy sac before one of his jewels were sucked between her lips. He had no idea what to expect of the sensation, nor the combination of that and something else as Dawn's tongue parted from his length before his tip disappeared into her mouth. He very nearly punched the ground beside him, his fists clenched tightly as the girls tag-teamed him like a pair of professionals. Dawn's head began bobbing on his length, only able to reach halfway down his shaft as Candice began sucking harder on his sac, alternating back and forth between balls while tracing circles over them with her tongue. The gym leader used her open hands to pull his pants and boxers the rest of the way down his legs, yanking them from his feet and discarding them on the floor.

"D...Dawn, Cand...ice...wait...!" he clenched his teeth, tapping both girls' shoulder in an effort to stop them. They paused and exchanged glances, the blunette narrowing her eyes slightly.

"...Nah," Candice's flat tone took them both by surprise, but Dawn was even more surprised to feel the gym leader's cheek nudge against hers. She let Ash's dick slip out of her mouth, wanting to ask Candice what she was doing, but her cheek puffed out in frustration as the gym leader quickly took his length into her own mouth with an eager smile.

"Hey!" Candice ignored her, and Ash could tell as he felt her suction become more intense. Just as their last time together, she showed no effort in preventing any noises as she gagged on his length, pushing it deep down her throat just as she enjoyed. The blunette watched in awe and jealousy as Candice basically deepthroated Ash's entire length, knowing that she only managed half of his length only moments ago. She glanced up to Ash's face, seeing his eyes clenched shut and his nose scrunched up while biting his lower lip. She frowned slightly as she looked back to the source of the gagging noises beside her: Ash must have preferred it like that, if that's the face he's making. But her first time doing this was only a minute ago, so how could she learn it so quickly...? "...Hey," the gym leader glanced over, pausing as his dick plunged all the way in and her lips reached his base. She became curious at the troubled look on Dawn's face, seeing the blunette's frown as she glanced down shyly. "...Can you...teach me how to do that...?" Candice blinked in surprise, then raised her head off with Ash's length sliding out of her throat.

"Here. Make sure you breathe in from the nose, and don't force yourself. If it starts to hurt, just pause and wait until you can adjust," Ash stared in awe as his dick was guided from Candice's face towards Dawn's, watching the girl swallow her breath before putting her lips over his tip. She slowly pushed her head down, reaching halfway before she almost gagged, forcing herself to stop. Candice noticed Ash's eyes become concerned as the blunette seemed to struggle to switch to nose-breathing, but managed to do so and pushed a little further. "Take a breath..." the gym leader's reminder helped the blunette, who paused again and took a deep breath in through the nose. Candice's eyes shifted up to Ash's face, whose expression became twisted in pleasure as more of his shaft reached down Dawn's throat. The gym leader couldn't help but smile: it was only a few minutes ago that Dawn confessed to Ash, and now here she was, trying to deepthroat his dick while Candice taught her. How fast kids change these days...

"D...Dawn...!" Ash could barely get her name out, which was a good sign in Candice's opinion. The blunette glanced up at him, starting to feel embarrassed about the situation, but she was too determined to give up now. With a brief glance over to the gym leader beside her, she proceeded to close her eyes and start to pull his length out of her throat.

"So, Ash, how was Dawn doing?" the blunette paused with his mushroom tip still in her mouth, opening her eyes and curiously looking up at him. The trainer felt put on the spot, scratching his cheek bashfully and looking to the side.

"It...It was great...but-" the trainer's voice stopped short, giving a grunt as he felt a hand suddenly squeeze his balls. He looked accusingly at the gym leader, who only smiled coyly in response as she positioned his dick between the two girls' faces, tapping it back and forth against their cheeks.

"Well then, who did a better job~?" the trainer swallowed his breath. There was no way he could answer that without feeling guilty, and the curious look on Dawn's face was only making him feel worse about his silence. "Fine, then I'll rephrase..." he watched the gym leader turn her face towards Dawn's, facing her with his dick between them. He felt both of their lips graze against the sides of his tip, a curious look in both of their eyes as they glanced over at him. "Whose mouth would you rather cum inside~?"

His dick couldn't help but twitch eagerly, alerting the girls of exactly how he was feeling at her proposition. The blunette's eyes softened as she watched him hesitate to respond, the heavy scent of his dick filling her nose as she breathed. She could feel the scent sending a powerful warmth to her crotch, and a quick glance to Candice's lustful eyes told her that the older girl was experiencing a similar effect. Dawn watched as Candice began planting small kisses against the side of his tip, a quiet moan of arousal emitting from her as she began to self-indulge in Ash's hesitation. Dawn heard a quiet grunt from the trainer at the gym leader's actions, feeling herself start to become jealous.

Ash's mind became a total blank as the blunette began copying her rival for Ash's attention, both of their lips pecking up and down his length in a teasing manner. He had no idea what to do or say about Candice's question: even the thought of it made him want to explode right now. But he desperately held back, despite the two girls' attempts to break him as they eagerly awaited a response. He could see in Dawn's eyes that she seemed a little anxious about what she was doing, unlike Candice who looked entirely eager for what she was trying to make happen, since she already had experience in drinking his load. But that also seemed to work against her as it only motivated Dawn to try harder.

"Ash...?" the trainer's eyes met Dawn's as the girl glanced up at him. He felt a pinch in his chest at the clear look of anticipation in her eyes - almost imploring. He could feel and see to the side that Candice's lips began moving closer towards his tip as her tongue also began slipping out over him, dragging across his skin. But he couldn't help but focus on Dawn: the desire she couldn't help but show. "Ash...please...I want it..."

The blunette felt his dick turn towards her, his tip prodding eagerly against her lips before she carefully parted them. He slipped inside her mouth, the girl giving a moan of arousal as she was quickly filled by his size. Candice gave a small frown as she glanced down, seeing his hips turned towards Dawn and start to lift from the floor, basically leaving her with nothing. But Candice wouldn't settle for that. Ash groaned, feeling himself shiver as the gym leader's fingers found one of his balls, the other being suckled on by her lips and tongue. She rolled one in her fingers while pressing her tongue against the other, the pressure causing an indescribable sensation for the trainer. Dawn glanced over curiously at the gym leader, narrowing her eyes slightly before starting to bob her head on his shaft, quickly increasing her pace. Ash clenched his teeth, feeling his climax grow significantly closer at the girls' combined actions.

"_Hahn_!" a surprised squeal against his sac caught Ash's attention, looking curiously at Candice. He noticed a glazed-over look of lust in her eyes, slightly different than earlier as her lips parted from him, panting heavily into the air. Then he noticed her butt raise upward into the air behind her head, bringing his attention to the mess of red hair buried into it.

"Z...Zoeeeyyy...!" the gym leader's delighted squeal rang out, her butt starting to wiggle but not shaking off the red hair. Ash narrowed his eyes curiously on it, hearing a rather loud slurping sound from that direction which paired with aroused moans from Candice. Zoey's one arm tightened around the gym leader's legs, her other hand eagerly playing between her own legs. The gym leader's eyelids started flickering as the tomboy pressed her lips more intensely against her pussy, lowering her head and lazily sucking one of Ash's balls into her mouth while whimpering. Ash couldn't believe this was really happening in front of his eyes: Dawn was doing her best to deepthroat him, and Candice was sucking on his balls while Zoey was eating her out. So needless to say, with the slurping sounds coming from the three girls, Ash couldn't hold out much longer.

Candice moaned as she was brought to orgasm by Zoey's tongue, her mind going blank and eyes rolling backward. She absentmindedly brought her teeth together against Ash's ball - albeit gently - taking the trainer by surprise at the sudden pleasure just as his own climax exploded. Dawn's eyes shot open as his hips eagerly bucked upward, driving his tip deeper down her throat as it was suddenly filled with a sticky hot liquid that she remembered. It was barely a few seconds before she gagged, struggling to cough against his dick as the amount he released forced her to pull her head back; only at the risk of suffocation. Semen began trailing down his shaft past her lips before she slipped his tip out of her mouth, closing her lips quickly to keep the amount inside her from escaping. A few more powerful spurts ejected from him onto her lips and chin, some also falling down onto the gym leader's face who was still blank-minded from her own orgasm.

Ash breathed heavily, unable to keep his head up and watch the girls below as he was forced to rest against the floor. Dawn recognized the bitter taste in her mouth, but didn't feel any desperation to spit it out or get rid of it. Instead, she took her time in moving her tongue around inside of the sticky volume, then carefully swallowed down a small amount. Zoey's lips finally parted from Candice's crotch with a sly grin, clearly coated in the gym leader's sex juices as the redhead's tongue happily lapped it up. Candice's hips fell weakly to one side, landing on the floor as all four figures breathed heavily from the mixture of sexual activities that just transpired.

"Daaaawwn, I want some _tooooo_~" the blunette's eyes went wide again as Candice's lips suddenly pressed against hers, staring oddly at the closed eyelids. The gym leader's tongue wasted no time in pressing through the blunette's lips, finding exactly what it was looking for. Dawn grunted into the kiss as she felt the amount of semen in her mouth start to decrease, Candice's tongue guiding it through their lips and into her own. Dawn felt every part of her brain telling her to push the older girl away and stop her, but it was oddly...exhilarating. She couldn't find the motivation to stop Candice, instead finding herself almost wanting her to _continue_. The blunette knew she was having curious thoughts about Zoey and Candice's relationship earlier, not to mention a curiosity about girl-on-girl itself, but she thought she would be too embarrassed to actually _try_ it.

"I...I can't believe...that you- G-_Girls_?!" the trainer couldn't even finish his sentence as he finally managed to lift his head, his eyes going wide at the sight above his crotch. He could easily imagine that Candice had first initiated the kiss with Dawn, but what he couldn't imagine was the reason for the blunette's hand against Candice's cheek as she kissed her _back_. Nor why Dawn leaned towards the gym leader, their breasts pressing against each other beneath their makeout session while Ash could see Zoey watching from beyond them, a slight look of disappointment in her eyes. "D-Dawn?! Candice, what did you do to her?!"

"Mmmn...Nothiiing..." the gym leader's lips parted from the blunette's briefly for the response, a devious look in her eyes as she looked over at him while Dawn took the chance to regain her breath.

"I must say...you are quite the curious group."

Ash's entire body tensed up, suddenly feeling very wrong about his still-lingering erection at the sound of the voice. He looked quickly to his side, first noticing the couch in the center of the room. And then blonde woman that sat on it. Cynthia still had one leg crossed over the other, her arms crossed beneath her chest with her eyes narrowed on him in particular, a rather curious look on her face. "C...Cynthia...You're...s-still..."

"Here? Yes, and I have been here for the entirety of your..._fun_," the emphasis on that word made Ash grow nervous. She must be judging him, right? After all, she just _watched_ everything that happened! There's no way she didn't think he was some typical horny guy that didn't care about anything but sex!

"C-Cynthia, it's not what it looks like-!" Ash's voice cut into a grunt, feeling an intense and familiar warmth overtake his crotch. He glanced down, flinching at the sight of Dawn and Candice resuming their kissing with his tip between their lips, the rest of his erection buried between their conjoined cleavage. He swallowed his breath, feeling it twitch between the girls before he felt a hand on either leg holding him down, followed by a ticklish breath on his balls. And Zoey seemed to have disappeared from his sight...

"You must be rather pleased with your situation," Ash blinked, nearly jumping as he noticed the blonde woman's face closer beside him. She was now crouched beside him with both knees on the floor, resting her butt against her heels as she pushed some of her golden hair behind one ear, a small smile on her lips while looking down at him.

"Wha- N-No! I mean, I...I didn't mean for...any of this..." he stammered, the woman's smile growing into an amused one.

"I'm only joking, Ash. Though, I must admit...I am rather impressed at your...vitality," he noticed the woman's eyes cast briefly to his lower body. He tensed up, shifting his body upward which earned disappointed noises from the three girls at his waist as his privates pulled away from them. It took Ash a few moments of watching Cynthia's stare before he followed her gaze and realized his dick was perfectly visible now, quickly covering himself. "I must say, I've never seen a man as young as you that's so...well equipped..."

"W-What?!" Ash blinked in shock, not believing the words he was hearing.

"Weeell, Cynthia, would you like a go yourself~?" Ash and Cynthia looked over in shock and curiosity, respectively, at the gym leader giving the blonde woman a knowing smile. The trainer felt Candice's fingers wrap gently around his shaft, slowly wavering it back and forth as if flaunting it while she hovered her lips behind it, the breath from her nose tickling him. "In case you haven't noticed, the three of us are a little taken by this big guy here. But it's not as if we couldn't share with just one more~"

"H-Huh?!" Ash's brow furrowed, giving Candice a puzzled look. Was she suggesting what he _thought_ she was suggesting?! No, there's no way that was possible. She couldn't possibly mean-

"Is that really so...?" Ash's eyes shifted back to the blonde, who now appeared rather intrigued at the proposal. She glanced back to him briefly, a curious shine in her eyes that Ash easily recognized: it was like Candice in her bedroom. It was like Dawn earlier when she asked Candice to teach her how to give a proper blowjob.

"Then let's move this to the bed, shall we?" Candice's suggestion went easily accepted as Ash watched the three girls at his waist quickly rise to their feet. Dawn and Candice each took an arm and tugged him to his feet as well, clinging to him as they guided him towards the middle bed. After sitting on the edge, he looked curiously to the two girls who let go of him before he was pushed onto his back, watching Dawn crawl onto the bed beside him while Candice moved away. The gym leader moved around the other bed and pushed it closer until it was right against the one he rested on, then heard a similar dragging sound from the bed behind him. Candice gave a playful smile and lick of her lips as she crawled onto the bed in front of Ash, watching Zoey discard her clothes behind him with an embarrassed expression while Cynthia stood at the foot of the bed with her arms crossed.

"Come on, Cynthia, don't be nervous," the blonde's watched Candice crawl towards her and tug on the bottom of her blouse, bringing one knee up onto the bed.

"Are you sure about this...?" she asked carefully, the gym leader giving an amused giggle while reaching one hand behind her back.

"Of course! And besides, Ash certainly won't complain, isn't that right~?" the trainer swallowed his breath at Candice's knowing glance, watching her bra fall onto the bed before she tossed it aside. He also noticed a curious look from Cynthia which made him look to his side shamefully, his eyes unfortunately meeting Dawn's, which only made him feel worse. "If you don't believe me, then why not just tell him the truth?"

"Hm?" the blonde blinked and looked back to Candice, noticing the gym leader giving her a smile as the redhead and blunette looked at the gym leader in shock before reaching behind their own backs.

"Believe me, if you tell Ash _exactly_ what you want, he will help you," she told the older woman, leaning her hips to one side and pulling her panties down her legs before tossing them. "So be honest with yourself, and us, Cynthia. What is it you want from Ash, right now?"

"...I..." her eyes drifted towards Ash, meeting his before she abruptly looked down, pulling her arms closer to her chest. "...I couldn't. I'm sure...he wouldn't want to humor an older woman like me..."

"Don't be so modest, Cynthia. If I recall, you're only in your early 30s, isn't that right?" the blonde continued looking away, piquing everyone's interest.

"...Yes," she finally admitted. It was true that Cynthia was 32 years old, only eight years older than Candice. But that would make her 13 years older than Ash, and that gap seemed a little extensive in her mind. There's no way someone as young as him would even get excited from someone as old as her, right?

"No better way of finding out than trying~" Cynthia gasped, feeling her blouse suddenly pulled upward over her head. Ash's eyes went wide as the mature woman's chest bounced into view. Her black bra was covered in a floral spiral design, but what took them all by suprise was that the majority of it was see-through. The trainer swallowed his breath at the sight of the rosy areolas through the thin fabric, the woman trying to cover herself but Candice held her wrists down. "So you think that Ash won't get aroused by an older woman? It doesn't look that way to me~"

"O...Oh...?" the woman felt her cheeks grow a little warmer, her eyes curiously drawn towards what Candice was referring to. True to her word, Ash's dick didn't seem to get any softer from the sight of her: in fact, it seemed harder and twitched more eagerly than ever. Was he _really_ aroused by her?

Cynthia hated to admit it, but it had been a rather long time since she had last been with a man. In the time since then, she had managed to do just fine, but there was the occasional time when she felt overcome by her womanly urges and needed to release. And now, she had a young and clearly healthy dick in front of her within reach: not to mention large.

"C-Cynthia?!" the woman barely heard his shocked voice, her hand continuing to reach towards the impressive sex organ in front of her. He flinched as her fingers wrapped around it, giving a brief and careful rub as her eyes watched his face curiously to gauge his reaction. The trainer continued to stare at the older woman in surprise, not paying any attention to Candice who crawled across the bed and situated herself behind him. He flinched when her hands found his sides, slipping beneath his shirt and grazing up along his torso with his shirt caught on her thumbs, pulling it up over his head. He only grew more nervous - but undeniably excited - when he felt Candice's bare chest press against his back as she tossed his shirt aside, starting to suckle on his earlobe. Cynthia glanced down at his dick curiously as the gym leader's actions made it grow harder in her grasp, starting to twitch more frequently.

"_Aaaaassh_~!" the aroused purr of her voice made him look in Dawn's direction, blinking in shock as he now realized that she had completely undressed herself. He felt himself tugged back, his head landing against Candice's soft bosom while she wrapped her arms around his chest protectively, a happy smile on her face. She and Ash watched Dawn inch herself closer to his side, putting one palm against his chest as she looked longingly into his eyes. "You aren't going to just ignore me, are you...?"

"Dawn..." the trainer was in awe as the blunette's hands came up to his cheeks before she pushed her lips against his, closing her eyes. He couldn't help but let himself be swept up in her rhythm: her butt remained situated beside him as she pushed her upper body against him, deepening their kiss while Candice parted her legs and pulled Ash back further. He felt a growing heat against his lower back which he recognized, the gym leader's thighs closing against either side of his hips while she continued to play with his earlobes, her breath continuing to tickle him. Ash felt another pair of lips press against his back just below his shoulder, beginning to plant small kisses up along to the nape of his neck. He managed to peek one eye open and notice a head of red hair over his shoulder, the girl's face buried in his neck as he felt her starting to bite softly on his skin.

Dawn moaned as Ash suddenly bit on her lower lip, taking her by surprise but it sent a fire to her loins. This was caused because the trainer felt an intense warmth and softness envelop his shaft, not having expected the champion of the Sinnoh region to bury his dick in her cleavage, planting a kiss on his tip which protruded outward from the top. He felt his body try to quiver, but the four bodies around him seemed to prevent him from being able to move. Cynthia glanced up curiously, getting a strange feeling at the sight of the young man making out with Dawn while the other two girls attacked him from behind. She was curious: not to mention excited. She had never considered the idea, but watching others engage in sexual activity made her start to feel a familiar warmth between her legs.

This feeling drove her to part her lips and take in the head of his shaft, hearing a concealed groaning sound from above. She flicked her tip across the tip before licking his underside, starting to trace slow circles around him while registering the meaty taste. It had been so long; but she could never forget this powerful taste. The thick scent that filled her nostrils made her thighs pull closer together. She turned her lower half onto her side, landing on one hip as she reached one hand down to the front of her pants, grazing lightly over her crotch which made her tense up. Even though her touch was light, it hit her almost like a wave: it had definitely been a while for her.

Ash felt his grip on reality start to strain further, feeling Zoey's lips move to his open ear and begin copying Candice's actions. The gym leader glanced over to her with a sly smile, snaking out her tongue and grazing along the inside of his ear, making the trainer shiver. Ash was confused as the tomboy seemed to read her friend's mind, doing the same thing in his other ear which sent a noticeable response down to his crotch. Cynthia slipped her fingers inside her pants, feeling the increase in her wetness as his dick twitched against the inside of her cheek. She pushed her head a little further down while wrapping her free arm around the front of her breasts, pulling them closer together around his shaft while tracing circles around him in her mouth. Ash grunted, the blunette peeking one eye open curiously before pressuring her tongue against his, giving a quiet moan of her own.

It wasn't much longer before Cynthia's eyes widened a little, feeling a surge of hot liquid fill her mouth in an instant. She had been mentally prepared for making him cum, but was certainly not expecting this amount as she quickly pulled her head back, a gush of his semen getting through her lips and falling onto her breasts. She covered her mouth, taking a little time to swallow it before taking a deep breath, glancing down curiously at the mess that was made on her chest. She felt her heart start beating faster beneath her heaving bosom, his dick slipping out from it with traces of his jizz still coating his tip.

"Look how easily _you_ get into it~" Candice smiled as she slid down to Cynthia's side, giving a quick lick of her lips as her eyes moved down to the woman's chest. The blonde gave a surprised gasp as the gym leader's head moved to her bosom, feeling her lips and tongue against her skin as she started cleaning up the mess that Ash had left on her.

"Heyyy, no fair!" Ash and Cynthia were both taken aback, the latter giving another surprised gasp as the attention on Ash's upper half came to a halt. Candice glanced over curiously, giving a quiet noise of disappointment as she noticed the blunette and redhead begin copying her, the blonde's cheeks flushing as her breasts were suddenly assaulted by the three girls.

"This is getting in the way," Cynthia didn't have the strength - or motivation - to stop Candice from unclipping her bra at the back, letting it fall onto the bed as her heaving breasts were fully revealed. Candice blinked, staring curiously at the woman's nipples. "Oh, inverted nipples, huh?" Ash couldn't help but look down curiously at her words, noticing what she meant. Cynthia's nipples were a blush pink, but the tips weren't visible: they were visibly inward, hidden beneath the surrounding skin of her areolas. The mature woman's cheeks heat up even more, feeling very embarrassed as she saw everyone's eyes on her secret. Despite having previous sexual experience, this was the first time anyone had seen her nipples exposed.

When Cynthia's breasts were finally cleaned of any trace of semen, her chest was heaving as she breathed shakily from the arousal. One of her hands were still down her pants, feeling an ever-increasing wetness from her opening as Candice glanced down at her crotch with a knowing smile. She felt sexual thoughts begin to cloud her mind, but she hesitated to say anything, a part of her still wanting to maintain her professional image.

"So, Ash, who do you wanna fuck first~?" Ash and Cynthia heard two simultaneous squeaks of surprise, feeling a shift on the bed. They looked over towards Candice after her question, their eyes opening in shock at the sight that the gym leader had given them.

"H-Hey! This is embarrassing...!"

"Y-Yeah! What's with this position?!"

"Aww, come on, you two! Zoey, you're already used to it, and Dawn, itdoes feel _sooo_ much better like this~"

Ash swallowed his breath. He could see Candice looking back over her shoulder at him, a devious smile on her face as her arms held down the backs of the two girls on either side of her in similar positions. The gym leader's butt in the middle wiggled tauntingly in the air at Ash, while the rears on either side of her appeared to be trying to squirm out of their friend's grasp. Despite Dawn's and Zoey's clear disapproval of the situation, the three exposed butts in the air facing the trainer made him really start to worry. Mainly about his physical health and stamina.

Cynthia glanced curiously down to Ash's crotch, her throat starting to feel dry as she stared at his throbbing erection. She could tell he was clearly enjoying the sight in front of him, and judging from how open-minded these four seemed to be, she began wondering just how far they were about to go in this lodge. But it didn't stop her from looking down at herself with an almost disappointed expression: she was still wearing her black tights, but her upper body was entirely exposed save for her arms crossed over the center of her breasts. She was already embarrassed enough, but the three girls in front of her seemed to have no problems at all with this debauchery...So why was _she_ feeling embarrassed?

"A...Ash...?" the trainer found it difficult to break eye contact from Candice's teasing rear, but he managed to do so and glance over towards the Sinnoh champion. And it only made his throbbing dick ache even more.

"C-Cynthia...?" Ash couldn't help but stare in shock, which Candice noticed, making her follow the direction of his new gaze. She blinked in surprise, feeling a sense of disappointment - but also respect - at the sight of the Sinnoh champion lying on her side facing the younger man, one hand pulling down the front of her tights to reveal her rather visibly soaked pussy. She no longer made an attempt to cover her breasts, letting Ash's eyes fully take in the sight of them as an old, familiar look began to appear in her eyes. A look of pure desire.

"How about...trying it with a woman who knows what she's doing~?"

They might not have been able to see it, but everyone in the lodge had a strong suspicion that those words snapped the final string of self-control within Ash's mind. And that fact was only proven when the trainer suddenly crawled towards the mature woman rather quickly, grabbing the waist of her tights and yanking them down her legs. The woman gasped, feeling herself become wetter as her pants and panties were roughly removed by force, which she couldn't help but find exhilarating. When Ash lifted her upper leg into the air, exposing her crotch, she couldn't help but swallow her breath in anticipation at what she was knew was about to happen. But Ash had different ideas.

Cynthia suddenly let out an unexpected squeal, surprising the other girls as well as herself as Ash's lips made contact with her crotch. She felt his tongue waste no time in driving inside of her, making her back arch off the bed at the rather abrupt feeling, but it certainly wasn't unwanted. She bit her lip, feeling his tongue explore and cover every inch of her insides, making her body shiver as the heat within her intensified. His hands found their way to her butt, squeezing each cheek tightly as her hips began hovering off the bed. The champion panted, feeling herself becoming more aroused by the second as Ash ate her out like a professional. God, had the other girls taught him this? Or was he _naturally_ this good?

"H-Hey-!" neither Ash nor Cynthia were distracted at Zoey's surprised tone, the redhead suddenly being rolled over onto her back as a feminine figure slid its way on top of her. Candice smiled as she planted a small kiss on her cheek, pressing her breasts against Zoey's as she brought one knee up beside her stomach. The angling of her raised leg allowed her to press her bare crotch against the redhead's, prompting an aroused moan from her at the mixture of their strongest sources of body heat. The gym leader began grinding herself against her friend, her lips moving to the tomboy's neck and starting to tease her, which made Zoey grow embarrassed but rather impatient. She tried to turn her head towards the gym leader's, but Candice smiled and put a finger between their lips before they made contact, clearly disappointing the redhead as she tried to nudge past it. "C...Candiiiiice...!"

"It's okay, little firecracker..." the gym leader looked down into Zoey's eyes with a warm smile, one of her hands lightly tracing a trail down the tomboy's side, who shuddered at her touch. "Let's take our time and enjoy ourselves~"

"H-_Hahn_! A-Ash...!" the blonde woman's delighted tone sounded like music to the trainer's ears, who redirected his attention to the small nub at the peak of her lower lips, making her cry out happily. The woman felt her orgasm explode from within her in an instant, making her entire body tremble as she squirted out onto the younger man's tongue.

Dawn frowned to herself, her hand clenched between her thighs as she watched Ash's face pull away from Cynthia's crotch, his tongue licking over his lips. She couldn't help but be jealous at the sight: she had just managed to finally confess her love for Ash...So why was she watching _other_ women have sex with him? She _did_ force it on him in the cave, so did he not want to have sex with her? The trainer held Cynthia's quivering leg in the air as she was rolled on her side, straightening himself up and moving his knees closer so that his waist came closer as well. The blunette heard a quiet whining sound escape her vocal chords as she watched his dick line up with the blonde's pussy, which eagerly awaited it. Dawn bit her lip in frustration.

"H-Huh?" Ash blinked, confused as he felt Cynthia's leg slip from his grasp before watching a feminine figure hurry past him, lifting one leg over the champion. "D-Dawn?"

"Please, Ash...Me first...~" Ash had never heard the blunette sound so aroused, or desperate. Cynthia looked up curiously at Dawn as the younger girl flattened her body against the champion's as much as she could, their breasts compressing against each other as her pussy lined up directly above Cynthia's with nearly no space between them. Ash couldn't help but look down at the amazing sight, then back to Dawn's face looking over her shoulder, her lower lip sunken behind her upper teeth with a pleading look in her eyes. "Ash, I can't...I can't wait any longeeerrr...!"

Cynthia noticed the blunette's eyes light up, her cheek falling against the blonde's as Ash wasted no time in filling up Dawn's insides. He prodded against the back of her pussy, making the girl moan uncontrollably before he inevitably pulled back, then drove in again. The champion watched the blunette's expression twist and contort in pleasure, her breathing growing even shakier than before. The champion couldn't help but become a little jealous of Dawn: he was just about to do that to _her_, but this girl had to go and interrupt. She couldn't help but be a little bothered by that.

The blonde was broken from her disappointment, her mind nearly driven blank as something hard and sturdy - not to mention _big_ \- made its way into her pussy. It started off slow and careful, filling her up little by little until it reached the deepest part of her, prodding against the back wall which made the champion moan loudly beyond her control. She lazily tilted her head to the side, managing to see past her and Dawn's legs that Ash's waist remained behind their crotches, but his dick was now tilted downward towards her opening. The woman bit her lip as he slowly pulled his length out of her, making her yearn for him again immediately until he quickly thrusted back inside, prompting a delighted gasp from her.

Ash thrusted inside the champion a few more times, nearly driving her to climax already before he pulled out of her, pushing back inside Dawn. The blunette's aroused moans resumed as he continued thrusting into her, the girl struggling to maintain her breathing. She had never forgotten the feeling from that cave during the snowstorm, but feeling it again now...It was indescribable. It was like his dick was _made_ for her. This was just too perfect for her to give up.

"A...Aaaassh...It's so..._amaziiinnngg_...!" she moaned, smiling blissfully with her teeth clenched tightly. The trainer could feel her insides starting to tighten around him, signalling him of what was about to happen. He started bucking his hips faster, the girl's delighted cries getting louder and more frequent as she felt her insides begin to burn hotter. Cynthia watched the blunette's eyelids begin flickering, her eyes rolling back as her body fell entirely limp on top of her, starting to quiver intensely. She recognized that the younger girl had just been brought to orgasm, and Ash knew as well since he felt the intense constriction of her inner walls on his shaft, her sex juices washing over him.

All three of them heard the wet and sloshy sound of his dick slipping out of the blunette, then again as he drove back inside Cynthia. The wetness he had experienced from Dawn helped him slide in much faster than before, the mature woman's hips starting to tremble in anticipation as he thrusted inside her a second time. She only lasted two more thrusts before she experienced her second orgasm in years, making the champion's mind go blank as her torso pressed intensely against Dawn's. Ash clenched his teeth as her pussy grew hotter, the inner walls convulsing against his shaft while she squirted intensely. The liquid dripped out past him and onto the bedsheets as her entire body shook uncontrollably, her eyes glazed over from the euphoric sensation.

And yet Ash hadn't had enough. Both Dawn and Cynthia gasped loudly, shifting into moans as they both felt his dick at the same time. He winced, glancing down at his dick which was not inside either of the two, but rather being squeezed by their openings as it prodded between their bodies. His shaft dragged along the soft skin of their abdomens, reaching just past their bellybuttons before dragging back again. Dawn's cheek grazed along Cynthia's as she whimpered quietly at the sensation, lazily lifting her head and looking down at the aroused champion beneath her. Neither one realized, but they both had the same thoughts as they looked at each other.

Ash's hands pulled up over the blunette's ass, taking handfuls of her plump flesh as he began thrusting into the confined space between their crotches. He couldn't tell from looking at the back of Dawn's head, but the two girls had begun kissing, driven by their similar curiosities. Neither one had been with another woman before, and after watching Candice and Zoey earlier, they both had begun to wonder what it was like: so neither one wanted to waste this perfect opportunity.

And going unnoticed by them, those two girls in question had been having fun on their own towards the opposite side of the bed. Zoey moaned as Candice's tongue wrestled against hers, the gym leader staring into her red eyes with an amused look while her hands caressed the tomboy's hips. Their crotches continued grinding against each other, the heat emitting from each of them growing more and more intense as they indulged in each other's bodies. Candice couldn't help but let one of her hands snake around towards Zoey's backside, the redhead gasping into their makeout session as she felt the gym leader's hand squeeze her lower cheek, then grazed a little further. Zoey suddenly had a worrying feeling, trying to reach for her friend's hand to stop it, but proved too late.

The tomboy squealed into Candice's mouth as a finger prodded its way inside the smaller hole of her lower body, making the redhead tense up. Candice parted her lips from hers, making the redhead release a loud gasp into the air. "Ssssh, no need to be so tight...Just _relax_~" the gym leader whispered, smiling deviously as she pushed her finger a little further inside Zoey's anus, feeling the girl's anal muscles tighten very stiffly. The tomboy's hand trembled in the air beside her hip, falling uselessly onto the bed as her friend began retracting her finger from inside, which gave Zoey a brief sense of relief. But it disappeared just as quickly when she poking back inside again, making the redhead's muscles tighten. Candice couldn't help but smile, watching her friend's face twist in pleasure and discomfort at her actions: she knew Zoey would never admit it, but there was no doubt that she enjoyed a little anal play.

"You can make this a little easier, y'know~" the redhead's eyes drifted to Candice's hand, her middle finger extended in the air between their faces. She hesitated, knowing that if she did this, she would basically be submitting her other hole to Candice as well. And yet she found no mental strength to deny her.

Candice's lips curled into a smile as the redhead pulled her finger into her mouth, twirling her tongue around it. The gym leader could feel saliva building on her finger from her friend's mouth, just as intended, and it wasn't long before she decided by the look on Zoey's face that she was simply enjoying the situation. She pulled her finger from the redhead's mouth, a strand of saliva following it as Zoey began panting, her eyes staring longingly at the finger before it moved past her head. She felt Candice's other finger slip out from her butt, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable before she flinched at the feeling of something moist against the hole. Zoey felt herself grow wetter as Candice's finger slipped in easier than earlier, given the saliva she had provided, as it quickly reached in halfway up her finger. This caused the redhead's voice to ring out like music to Candice, her aroused tone making the gym leader happy before she pressed her lips against her friend once more.

The two female bodies continued rubbing against each other, giving aroused moans into their kiss not long before they both came to climax. Zoey's legs quickly wrapped around Candice's hips, squeezing on the older girl as their sex juices squirted out against each other's openings, dripping and thoroughly soaking the bedsheets beneath them. The redhead clenched her eyes shut, the waves of sexual pleasure coursing through her feeling much stronger than usual. Despite not having a strong mental presence in the course of her orgasm, she knew one thing for sure: she wouldn't admit it out loud, but Candice's finger in her ass was _definitely_ a turn-on.

At the same time, Cynthia and Dawn both moaned as their lips clashed against each other, the older woman easily overpowering the blunette. Dawn did feel a little disappointed at this, as well as the fact that she could very easily notice her lack in cleavage versus the champion, but she couldn't help but still find it oddly arousing. Ash had not stopped moving between them, their juices continuing to squirt out onto his shaft which made it gradually begin moving faster and easier against their soft skin. Dawn's eyes suddenly widened, squealing into their kiss as everyone in the room heard a rather loud clapping sound. The blunette felt the left cheek of her butt begin to sting, her flesh starting to turn red before Ash spanked her again, her juices starting to drip out in a higher volume. Cynthia peeked one eye open, seeing past Dawn's face as the trainer's hand drew back before another slap, which made the blunette's eyelids start to flicker. The blonde felt a hint of jealousy within her: she had never thought spanking would actually feel good...

Ash winced, feeling their pussies squeeze closer against his dick as they shifted. He blinked, his brow furrowing as their bodies stopped moving, seeing the larger butt of the blonde woman now on top with the smaller blunette pinned below. Dawn looked up at the champion questioningly without parting their lips, but the mature woman didn't respond to her in any way, instead only wiggling her ass in front of the man positioned behind her. Ash eyed her rear curiously, taking a moment before giving her the same treatment he had given to the blunette.

Cynthia's eyes lit up, an intense warmth growing in her abdomen as his palm slapped against her plump flesh, the sound cutting through the room. She felt herself grow wetter at the second spank, her lips parting slightly from Dawn's before she bit her lower lip. The blunette did the same, both women unable to supress a yearning moan as they felt Ash's thrusting begin to grow faster. The trainer clenched his teeth, feeling a powerful pressure start to shift from his abdomen to the base of his shaft. He tried to maintain his composure, but found it very difficult to do so as his climax was built in mere seconds.

Dawn and Cynthia both groaned loudly as they felt an explosion of hot and sticky jizz erupt between their abdomens, coating their skin and squirting out down their sides. Ash lost the strength in his upper legs which supported him, collapsing forward onto Cynthia's back as his hips trembled, his member continuing to eject spurts of semen between their warm bodies. The trainer breathed heavily, his cheek against the soft skin of the Sinnoh champion's back as he slowly opened his eyes again, taking in the sight of Candice and Zoey entangled in their own sexual fun.

He was surprised to feel Cynthia shift her body slightly, the adjustment making his dick slip out from between them and let his body fall onto the bed. He lazily rolled onto his back, feeling drained from everything that had already happened. He opened one eye and glanced over to Cynthia and Dawn, noticing the blonde had rolled off to Dawn's other side, now turning herself around and lying on her side while using her tongue to clean the mess below Dawn's stomach. The blunette rolled onto her side, doing the same thing and licking the Sinnoh champion's abdomen, cleaning it of any semen that Ash had left behind. The trainer felt himself crack a small smile at the sight, though he wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe it was the fact that a few days ago, after first having sex with Dawn under the pretense of survival, he had been so awkward about it and wondered how he would continue being friends with her. And yet now, she was not only eager to have sex with him more, but with other women no less-

"Looks like it's finally _my_ turn~"

Ash tensed up as he felt an incredible warmth envelop his shaft. He caught a brief glimpse of Candice's smiling face as she adjusted herself to straddle him, furrowing his brow as he opened his mouth to question her, but found himself unable to do so as something blocked his mouth as well as his vision. Zoey let out a surprised whimper, shivering at the feeling of Ash's nose in the crack of her butt as she pressured her wet pussy against his lips. They could both hear Ash's muffled voice trying to speak to them, which only further delighted the tomboy at the vibrations of his vocal chords against her crotch. Candice smiled deviously, licking her upper lip as she slowly raised her hips off of the trainer, his length starting to slide out before she dropped herself back down, prompting a surprised groan from him. Dawn and Cynthia finished up the last of their meal, glancing over curiously to see Candice starting to bounce her hips on Ash's waist while Zoey grinded her crotch against his face.

"Hey! You can't just steal him like that!" Dawn complained, the gym leader casting her a knowing glance with a blissful smile on her face.

"You weren't...using him...so why...would I...let him...go...to waste?" Candice spoke between bounces, the flesh of her butt clapping against his thighs between her words. Ash was still clearly confused by their sudden jumping in, but was also able to not let that bother him as he drove his tongue inside of Zoey, making the redhead cry out in surprise. Her expression softened, her legs starting to tremble on either side of his head as she was clearly taken aback by his participation, but his tongue showed no sign of being an amateur. He was exploring every inch of her pussy, and she was loving it.

"But...But he's still _mine_!" Dawn's adorable whine amused the gym leader, but she narrowed her eyes curiously as the blunette crawled closer to them.

"Dawn-? _Kyaa_!" the gym leader quickly covered her mouth, becoming embarrassed at the unexpected squeal that escaped her. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, looking down at the blunette lying on her side beside Ash, her head over his abdomen and facing her crotch. "H-Hey, wait a-" the older girl's voice cut into an aroused moan, quickly covering her mouth again as her eyes were forced to roll up slightly, her eyelids flickering. The blunette smiled, flicking her tongue out again across Candice's clit, prompting another gasp from her. The gym leader wasn't expecting this, least of all from Dawn, but the blunette wasted no time in burying her face against Candice's crotch as the gym leader continued to bounce on Ash's dick.

The sensation of his dick filling her insides and Dawn's tongue teasing her clit made Candice's breathing grow increasingly unsteady, panting heavily as she bit down harder on her lower lip. Her hands moved to her breasts, fondling them and twisting her nipples. The gym leader barely felt her next orgasm even begin as it snuck up on her, her juices erupting from her like a fountain that splashed down onto Ash's pelvis. Candice's body trembled, wavering on top of him as he clenched his teeth at how tight she suddenly became, then felt himself slip out from inside her.

The gym leader collapsed to the side, landing on her side as she breathed heavily from the climax, her muscles still quivering. Dawn smiled as she noticed Ash's dick twitching as it stood tall in the air, using her palms to push her stomach off the bed. But before she could mount him, a knee suddenly moved past her face, forcing Dawn to watch as his dick was submerged within yet another girl that wasn't her.

Zoey moaned, biting her lip as she shifted her legs with Ash's shaft inside her. They both groaned as he rubbed against her insides while she adjusted, her legs now straight ahead of her as she sat on his crotch, her back to his upper body. Dawn puffed her cheeks out in frustration with a slight glare as the tomboy put her palms on the bedsheets to either side of her, lifting her hips up a little and bending her knees to situate her feet closer. Ash lifted his head and glanced down curiously, noticing her position and getting an idea. The redhead suddenly cried out as she felt his dick drive deep inside her, poking her deepest point before it slid back out, and then pushed back inside.

"W...Wait a...a second, Ash...!" the redhead tried to get her words out, but could barely do so. She felt the trainer's hands find her hips and support her in the air above him, bucking his hips off the bed beneath her. It was a new and slightly odd sensation for the tomboy: she wasn't moving in the slightest, but the trainer's movements gave her just as much pleasure as it had in the storage shed. She could hear his testicles slapping against the base of his shaft each time he plunged upward inside of her, then again as they fell down with his descents. She sucked in her lips, clenching her eyes shut as the grip of his palms on her hips showed no sign of letting her go. She had tried so desperately not to think about this since they had left the storage shed, but right now, it was all she could think about. It was just so _incredible_: the heat of him, how hard it was, how good he was, and not to mention how _aggressive_ he could be.

The blunette watched with jealous eyes as Ash's dick quickly drove in and out of her friend's pussy, his balls slapping with each thrust that simply made her more jealous. She wanted that to be _her_, but the others kept jumping in. Why wouldn't Ash just pay attention to her and her alone?

The blunette suddenly gasped as she felt something tickle her crotch, then something moist and rough grazed against it. Her eyes shot down to her hips, noticing she had been turned onto her butt with her knees parted, a face between them with a devious smile as its silver eyes looked up at her. "C-Candice-?" the blunette's voice rang out in an aroused gasp, the gym leader flicking her tongue across the girl's clit before turning and nibbling on the inside of her plump thigh.

"Just a little payback~" Candice chimed, her lips curling into a grin before she buried her lips into Dawn's crotch. The blunette gasped again, her hand moving to the gym leader's head and trying to push her away, but Candice snaked her tongue inside of Dawn's opening which reduced her strength to nearly nothing. Candice's tongue wiggled around inside of her as the blunette panted, her fingers sinking into the older girl's hair. Dawn's legs started to shake, her knees coming together so her thighs closed against Candice's shoulders. Not that the gym leader minded any.

Ash grunted, his hips starting to grow tired as he thrusted into the redhead mercilessly. Zoey's mind became a complete blank at Ash's aggressive nature, loving how rough he was with her before she felt the pressure in her abdomen condense. She sucked her lips in as hard as she could, unable to contain a muffled squeal of delight as a fountain of her sex juices erupted from her pussy onto the bedsheets. She felt the strength in her arms and legs grow shaky, decreasing to almost nothing as her butt fell hard onto Ash's dick, making him groan as he was immediately submerged within her. Her body fell off to the side, his dick remaining inside her as she quivered from the sensation of euphoria. The trainer glanced down and noticed her now on her side, turning his hips onto his side so that he faced the backside of her rear.

Zoey's eyes shot open as he began thrusting again from behind her, rolling her head lazily on the bed to look back at him. She tried to open her mouth to question him, but couldn't find any words, so she simply panted weakly as he continued to ravage her. He glanced down at her, seeing her open mouth which made him think back to what had happened in the storage shed. The redhead was surprised - but once again did not mind - as the trainer stuck three of his fingers into her mouth, hooking his thumb underneath her chin. Her eyes began to glaze over, her vision starting to fade from the onslaught of pleasure he was forcing upon her, so she couldn't do anything but moan and drag her tongue across his fingers.

Not much more time was needed before the trainer's tip suddenly popped out of Zoey's opening, his mushroom head dragging along the cheek of her butt before spurting semen onto her skin. The redhead whimpered at the hot feeling on her butt, feeling more of the sticky moisture splash onto him by the second with Ash's grunting behind her. When his ejaculation finally started to subside, he looked down at his dick and then the white layer coating Zoey's butt, and then to her slit. The redhead was still trying to regain her breath and was forced to gasp as she felt his dick enter her again, starting to move faster than before. She felt her climax already starting to build quickly, her tongue dragging across his fingers as she moaned.

"_Aaash_!" the trainer didn't stop fucking the tomboy while looking towards the voice that was calling him, seeing Dawn on her back with her legs around Candice's head, an exhausted expression of arousal on her face as she lazily reached her hand out towards him. "You...You can't...cum...inside her, Ash...!"

"She does has a point," the trainer felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck, a pair of very large, soft and warm sensations against his back as Cynthia's head hovered over his shoulder. "This is an important part in life, Ash. Is Zoey the one you would want to start a family with?"

"She...She's..." Ash's eyes drifted to the redhead, who was still moaning with his fingers in her mouth as her pussy was repeatedly thrusted into. The trainer pondered for a moment, but his answer came faster than he expected. Zoey gave a disappointed whimper as she felt his dick stop moving, his fingers pulling out of her mouth.

"A-Ash...?" she slowly looked back at him, curious as to why he stopped. She wanted nothing more right now than for him to keep going. But he now wore a troubled look on his face, glancing down at his crotch as he pulled his tip out from inside her. "What's wrong...? Do you...not like it...?" Cynthia eyed the trainer curiously, glancing down over his shoulder at his still-hardened shaft.

"You're still young, Ash. There's no rush to starting a family," the mature woman said, his eyes looking in her direction. He tensed up as he felt fingers softly wrap around his dick, looking down again to see the Sinnoh champion's hand reaching around from behind him, a content smile on her face as she started stroking him. "We don't need to worry about anything other than having fun here. So if you want, I would be fine if you wanted to cum down my throat again~"

"Hey, no fair! I got to him before you did!" Candice complained, pulling her head up from Dawn's crotch.

"And I got him before _you_!" Zoey added, straightening up and wrapping her arms around Ash's head, pulling her breasts against his face. The blunette's cheeks puffed in frustration as she started grumbling.

"And _I_ was before _any_ of you!" Cynthia and Zoey both gave grumbles of disapproval as they were nudged away from Ash. The trainer breathed a brief sigh of relief before his face was suddenly met with cleavage once again, the blunette wrapping her arms around him protectively as she glared at the other girls. "I said it before! I love him and he said he feels the same, so Ash is _mine_! That means I'm the only one who gets his cum, whether I'm swallowing _or_ having kids!"

"_Oh_?" Candice's lips curled into a mischievous smile, her eyes narrowing on the blunette. "So you're saying you wouldn't _mind_ having kids already? Like Cynthia said, you two _are_ still pretty young. Do you think you could provide well enough to start a family of your own?" the blunette glanced down at the trainer, who looked up at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

Her grip softened on him as she contemplated the thought: having kids with Ash. Being a mother. She and Ash sharing a _child_. Was she really capable of something like that at this point in her life? A part of her still wanted to see the rest of the world, there were so many regions she hadn't been to yet, so having a kid would definitely rule that option out. Not to mention finances: how would she _provide_ for a kid? She didn't exactly have a stable source of income right now, and she couldn't just bother her mom for that! But...starting a family with Ash...Was this a chance she could really afford to pass on? Three other girls have already made it obvious that _they_ have an interest in him too, plus who knows how many _other_ girls in the world have a crush on him!

"Well, if you _really_ want to consider your options, Ash..." the blunette felt the trainer yanked out of her grasp, watching as his face landed promptly in Candice's bosom. The gym leader giggled, stroking his head as he pulled his head away to take a breath, his eyes meeting hers. "_I_ wouldn't mind carrying your baby."

"W-_What_?!" his jaw nearly dropped, the gym leader simply giggling with a nod. Dawn and Zoey's eyes widened with a similar reaction to Ash while Cynthia's eyebrow arched upward slightly. "Wait a second, y-you can't be serious!"

"Of course I am, cutie~" Ash tensed up as he felt her fingers wrap around his shaft, softly stroking him while she smiled at him. "Besides, don't you want to? Didn't it feel _amazing_ to cum inside me the other day~?"

"C-Candice...!" Dawn's fists began shaking slightly at her sides, her cheek puffed in frustration as she watched the gym leader pull herself closer against Ash with a seductive look in her eyes. The blunette found herself starting to grumble as she glared at Candice: how could she just be doing this right in _front_ of her?!

"W-Well, he really liked cumming inside me, too!" everyone's eyes looked towards Zoey, who was red in the face but seemed determined about something. "And he had sex with me first, so...so it's not like it has to be you!"

"Oooh?" the Snowpoint City native arched an eyebrow at her redheaded friend. It seemed to take a few moments before Zoey blinked, fully realizing what she had just said, making her cheeks go even redder. The gym leader gave a sly smile, glancing briefly over to the visibly-frustrated blunette, then at Cynthia, who appeared more curious about what was happening than anything else. Ash grunted as her grip on his member tightened a little, stroking him some more as she looked back into his eyes. "So how about it, Ash? Gym leaders _do_ make good money, so you would never have to worry about a thing with me~"

"Well, not that it's a competition..." everyone's attention was brought to the Cynthia, who cleared her throat. "...but you might be interested to hear that the champion of a regional league makes _much_ _more_ than a gym leader."

"Cynthia!" Dawn whined, looking at the mature woman with a shocked expression. The blonde remained quiet, her eyes meeting Ash's with an expectant look.

"W-Well then, I got a large remittance for winning the grand festival!" Ash felt one of his hands pulled away from his body, the tomboy pulling it against her breast with a bashful expression, but she was clearly fighting it. "And I've barely used any of it, so I wouldn't have money troubles, either!"

"Wha- Girls, why are you competing over this?!" Ash asked incredulously, the four girls exchanging glances. Dawn, Zoey and Cynthia each remained quiet for not wanting to have to admit their reason out loud, while Candice merely gave a knowing smile.

"Isn't that obvious, cutie?" Ash was confused as the gym leader released him, pulling herself away. His brow furrowed as she laid down on her back, then he swallowed his breath as she parted her legs, using her fingers to part her folds while casting him an eager grin. "I _want_ your cum, Ash. And it feels the best when you do it inside~"

"No fair!" Ash's eyes looked slightly to the side quizzically, blinking in shock as Zoey moved herself into a similar position as Candice. She still appeared clearly embarrassed, but Ash could tell that - for some reason - she refused to lose here. "I want it too, Ash...So what're you waiting for...?"

"Even Zoey...?" Dawn asked herself quietly, not believing what she was seeing. She cast a brief look to Cynthia, noticing a curious look in her eyes as she stared at the other girls, suspecting that she was thinking of doing the same thing. The blunette looked back to Ash's shocked expression, noticing his dick twitching in the air as it throbbed, taking a deep breath. She made her decision.

"Ash...?" the trainer tensed up at the soft beckon of his name, feeling a pair of hands on his shoulders. He turned his head towards Dawn, barely having time to react before her lips pressed against his. When she pulled away, he simply blinked in confusion as she stared into his eyes with a desiring look. "I...really do love you, Ash...and I wouldn't mind...if you wanted to...you know..."

"Dawn...Why are you doing this...?" he asked slowly, the blunette closing her eyes and taking a quiet breath to herself. She opened her eyes again, looking into his with a serious expression.

"Because, I...I love you, Ash! And I...want to be the girl you start a family with!"

Ash had no idea how to react, nor the ability to do so. He stared at the blunette in disbelief, not thinking he had heard her correctly, but she never said anything more. She never corrected herself. She never added anything. All he had to work with was her declaration of love for him, as well as the intention to have kids with him. And how many ways are there to react to that besides the obvious one?

"Ooor, there's one other way we could go about this," Ash and Dawn couldn't help but look over curiously at Candice. Zoey and Cynthia looked at her as well, watching the gym leader cross her arms beneath her bosom with a mischievous smile.

"And what is that?" the Sinnoh champion asked curiously, narrowing her eyes on Candice. The Snowpoint native looked at each of the others briefly, her eyes lingering on Ash a little longer than the rest before she gave a slight shrug of her shoulders, her smile not fading in the least before giving the most simple - yet controversial - response of all time.

"Why not take a chance, and...creampie us all?"

Nobody said anything. Time seemed to slow down to a stop, nobody knowing what to say at her proposition. Creampie...them _all_? Was Ash even capable of doing that? With Dawn, he had managed to cum twice and with Zoey, he only came the once, while Candice managed to get three loads out of him. Totaling everything that had happened in the lodge already, his total for today was at four: could he even cum any _more_? He may never have tested the extent of his sexual capabilities, but he couldn't help but feel as if five times in one go was too much for a single guy. So even if she suggested that, and he _were_ willing...How could he possibly manage to do it...?

"Could...you do that, Ash...?"

"...Huh?" the trainer blinked, unable to hold back the flat response. He looked oddly at the blunette, who seemed to be shyly dealing with a struggle in her mind while casting occasional expectant glances in his direction. The trainer's eyes nervously shifted over to the redhead and gym leader, praying that the former would object or give some form of support to him in this situation. Unfortunately, all he got were more expectant looks. "...Cynthia, you can't possibly...agree with this, right...?"

"I think your answer should be obvious, Ash," the blonde woman's calm response didn't help him any, nor did a brief glance in her direction. Cynthia merely smiled, leaning back on her elbows as she sat facing Ash, her legs parted as two of her fingers parted her lower lips. Ash swallowed his breath as he felt his eyes drawn towards it, then managed to break free long enough to look up at the woman curiously, but she was only giving him the same expression as the other three girls.

"Come on, Aaash...!" he glanced over to Dawn, whose hand had found his shaft and began eagerly rubbing it, which only intensified his struggles.

"Don't you want to...?" the redhead's expression softened a little, almost appearing disappointed, which sent a pinch to the trainer's chest.

"Yeah, big boy, you _know_ you wanna come fill us up~" Candice's seductive smile and the knowing look in her eyes made him worry a little, just as it initially had in her bedroom. He looked at the three girls sitting in front of them, each with their legs parted and exposing their most precious places to him while sharing one common goal. They wanted his cum: they wanted it now. And as he felt the blunette's hand on his shaft start to slow down, becoming an almost teasing pace while she shifted her ample breasts against his arm, all Ash could wonder is how any of this even happened. A few days ago, he was simply a virgin on vacation with his best friend - who happens to be a girl - and now he was somehow had four girls begging for him to fuck them. And not only that, but also to let them bear his _children_. If this situation were anything like a battle, he would watch his opponent's strategy and try to come up with a counter-strategy on the fly, but that didn't seem applicable here. So what's a trainer to do?

Well, seeing as how this was _not_ a battle...He felt more response from his impulsive side than logic.

"_Hai_!" Dawn couldn't help but squeal, feeling her back suddenly forced down onto the bed as Ash's hands pinned down on either side of her head. The blunette looked up curiously, noticing a serious look in his eyes that sent a chill down her spine, re-igniting a familiar fire in her loins. She didn't have time to say anything before she felt him enter her, quickly filling her insides right to the back which took her breath away. She sharply intook air when he began to slide out again, biting her lower lip in anticipation of what came next before his next thrust made her chest push against his. She snaked her arms over his shoulders as his slow movements made her back arch off the bedsheets, a quiet whimper escaping the girl before she was silenced by his lips against hers. She could feel herself melting into the palms of his hands; though the real ones were actually linking together around her lower back, pulling her closer to him and preventing any chance of backing out. But Dawn would never even consider that.

The other three women in the cabin watched with looks of slight disappointment as the trainer's hips began moving faster, developing a rhythm which made the blunette moan in pleasure, though muffled by their kissing. Zoey glanced over to Candice curiously, noticing the still-hungry looks in her eyes as she watched her friends having sex right in front of them. The gym leader was taken aback as she felt a hand on the insides of her knees hold them apart, followed by a head of red hair moving towards her crotch. Zoey was confused when she felt her friend's hand against her forehead, holding her tongue from moving any closer as she glanced up at her questioningly. Candice merely gave a knowing smirk in response, before her hands slipped beneath the redhead's armpits.

Cynthia's eyebrow arched a little, becoming almost impressed at what she witnessed. The tomboy couldn't help but yelp in surprise as she was laid out on her back before Candice sat herself on top of the redhead's face, her body facing Zoey's lower half. Candice licked her lips as she eyed her prize, slipping her hands beneath the redhead's behind and squeezed each cheek before drifting off slightly to her lower back, clasping her hands together tightly. With another surprised yelp, Cynthia watched as the redhead's lower half was pulled upward into the air, her crotch now inches from Candice's face before the older girl dug into her next meal, making the redhead give a muffled moan as her friend pressured her pussy against her face. Zoey could only take that as an invitation, pushing her tongue into her friend's folds, prompting a similar reaction from Candice.

The Sinnoh champion couldn't help but feel a little left out, her eyes shifting between the 69-ing girls and sex-induced teenagers, pondering a bit before she found her eyes staring at something of interest. Something she had been curious about for a long time, but had never found the opportunity - let alone courage - to ask about. But then again, they all seemed rather busy with what they were already doing...So maybe they wouldn't mind if she just indulged herself...?

"H-_Ho_-_God_!" the blunette's eyes opened swiftly, a confused look on her face after Ash's lips had parted from hers. She wasn't expecting a weird reaction like that to come from Ash while fucking her: but hell, neither did Ash himself. Though between the two, only the trainer knew the reason why that had happened, and unfortunately for Dawn, it made his entire body tense up which ceased his movements. "W-What the hell-?!" the blunette's eyes narrowed on him curiously as his teeth suddenly began to show, visibly clenched together very tightly. A face like that made Dawn think that it was something that either Ash didn't like, or made him uncomfortable...But what about their sex was suddenly different?

"Now now, Ash, you can't tighten up so much~" the blunette peeked around the trainer curiously, noticing the champion of Sinnoh kneeled behind him with a smile on her face, her eyes looking down at something in front of her. Dawn couldn't quite see what was going on, which only made her more curious: what could be between Ash's back and her front...?

"C...Cynthia, why...?!" the trainer's voice came out almost coarse, which prompted a short amused chuckle from the woman behind him. Dawn looked back curiously to Ash's face, which had begun to contort even more in obvious discomfort. Though just as she opened her mouth to question him what was happening, she felt something that almost shut her up immediately. He began growing even _bigger_ inside her.

"A-Ash-?!" the blunette gasped, air escaping her lungs at the abrupt sensation. He was already so hard, but he was getting even _harder_? How was this even possible? Did this have something to do with Cynthia back there? And if so, what on _earth_ was she doing?

"I think it might be better if you two switched places. It will help you focus better~" the blunette blinked as Ash suddenly fell off of her to the side, her eyes following him curiously as his hand quickly moved over his butt. Her body began moving on its own as she stared at him, climbing on and mounting him with her facing him, but then she glanced back curiously as she heard movement. Her eyes narrowed on the blonde, who laid herself on her side with her head directly behind the blunette's ass, her eyes appearing to be looking at it intently, which obviously embarrassed Dawn. But she didn't realize that it wasn't _her_ that Cynthia was looking at.

"W-Wait, not again-!" Ash's voice cut into a disfigured groan, making Dawn's eyes trail back to his twisted expression once more. She felt his dick throbbing against her entrance, which prompted her to lift a little and hold his erection upward, lowering her hips and making him penetrate her carefully. The blunette wasted no time in starting to move her hips, not caring as her butt repeatedly clapped down against him: in fact, she rather enjoyed it. Not as much as when Ash had spanked her earlier, but she began hoping that maybe he would get that urge again shortly. Though she couldn't help but look back again in curiosity at what the Sinnoh champion had done before, noticing the blonde smiling as she stared at Dawn's butt. But her pupils weren't following her bouncing, so...maybe she _wasn't_ looking at Dawn's? And there was also the matter of her hand down there, palm facing up as it began inching closer towards them. Dawn noticed that Ash began groaning more as it drew closer, but what was-

"_H-HAI_!" Dawn quickly clasped a palm over her mouth, her eyes opening wide in shock at the near-scream that escaped her. Similar to Ash, she had just learned exactly what Cynthia was doing back there, and she was in no way prepared for it. Her hips slammed down against Ash's, making the trainer wince as her walls began to tighten, noticing a strained expression come across her face. "C-Cynthia...T-That's my...!"

"Thank me later, kids~" the champion's sultry tone intrigued them, but they both could only let out a surprised moan as the blonde pulled her hands away from them. She stuck both of her middle fingers in her mouth, building as much saliva as she could to coat them thoroughly before pulling them out. Then just as abruptly as moments ago, she poked one of those fingertips into the small hole beneath Ash's balls, making the trainer grunt. Her other hand did the same with the blunette's anus, being careful as she took her time before starting to inch in further. Dawn could feel her anal muscles tightening around the blonde's finger, as well as her pussy walls constricting around Ash's shaft, but the feeling was so...foreign. She couldn't help it; but even more surprising was the fact that she felt an intense pressure begin building in her abdomen. Was she about to cum from a finger in her _ass_?

Dawn didn't have to wonder that for long as Cynthia carefully bent her finger inside each of them, pressing against the side of both their insides. Dawn's eyes shot open wide as she nearly screamed against her palm, holding it firmly over her mouth as she felt herself driven to orgasm. One that was much more powerful than any other. Her vision went white as it began to feel like her body had caught fire from the inside, coursing through her body in waves which made her shake uncontrollably. The trainer beneath her clenched his teeth as her inner walls clamped onto him like a vise, bathing his dick in her sex juices. He felt the pressure of his own climax start to become apparent, the trainer glancing up curiously at the girl riding him. Her eyes were wide open, but glazed over and clearly not able to focus, her tongue hanging out of the corner of her mouth as she breathed shakily. He couldn't help but stare at her for a few moments.

The blunette was suddenly yanked back to reality as she felt Ash's dick prod intensely against the back of her insides, driving an excited moan from her throat. She looked down at him curiously, but wasn't expecting for her eyes to meet his at a closer proximity as his face hovered not even inches from hers. She swallowed her breath at the serious look in his eyes, feeling her womanly urges yearn for him stronger than ever before.

"I love you, Dawn...and...if you're really okay with it..." the trainer's words made the blunette begin to tear up, her lips curling into a warm smile as she cupped a palm over his cheek.

"...Of course. There's no one else I would rather share it with...or love this much," Ash felt like his heart was being pinched at those kind words, feeling overwhelming joy growing within his chest. He snaked his arms around her waist, locking his fingers together over her lower back as hers joined behind his neck.

Dawn resumed bouncing her ass on top of him, her cheeks slapping against his thighs with each fall as he began bucking his hips up each time she dropped, making their thrusts even more powerful. They wasted no time in mashing their lips together, their tongues quickly joining within their mouths as Ash's hands drifted down to the cheeks of her rear, squeezing roughly and pulling them apart. Dawn didn't care too much as to why he did this, but she noticed that it did seem to help Cynthia as the blonde inched her finger even further into her anus, making the girl moan into her kiss. The champion arched her finger again inside of Ash, her fingertip finding a small spot which felt rather tender. Ash released an almost animalistic groan as the Sinnoh champion pressed against his prostate, making his dick throb even harder inside of his best friend, nearly to the point that it hurt. The trainer's lower half reminded him that he was nearly to climax, which made him squeeze the blunette's butt tighter and pull her upward a little before his hips started thrusting faster into her. Her lips broke apart from his, gasping for air with a delighted expression on her face. As Ash's throbbing dick threatened to stretch her open further, and Cynthia's finger had begun moving in her asshole in a similar motion to Ash's shaft, the blunette wasn't even surprised as she found herself cumming yet again so quickly. Cynthia heard Ash start grunting more and noticed the speed-up in his movements, smiling to herself as she began rubbing a small circular motion on his prostate, first applying gentle pressure which slowly began to grow more intense.

Ash clenched his teeth as he gave a deep moan, experiencing a more powerful orgasm than he ever had before. Dawn's eyes lit up as her insides were filled in an instant, unlike their first time in the cave. She knew that he released a lot when he came, but a part of her could definitely notice that this was _much_ more. So much that even after the depths of her pussy were filled, she could still feel his tip ejecting more inside of her, which spurted out her entrance past the sides of his shaft. Cynthia eagerly licked up the excess that squirted out, as well as any juices of the blunette's, before pressing her finger against Ash's prostate again. The trainer tensed up, more semen bursting from his urethra as he struggled to draw a breath, noticing that the blunette was in a similar state.

"D...Dawn..." he panted, barely able to get her name out as her eyes curiously met his.

"...A...Ash...?" she was just out of breath, and clearly overcome with emotions due to what had just happened. They both wanted to say so much, but couldn't find the strength to do so, staring silently into each other's eyes.

"No time for rest, big boy~!" neither Ash nor Dawn were expecting for the blunette to be nudged off to her side, falling onto the bed beside the trainer. His semen gushed out of her after his tip, a thick strand connecting their privates before it disconnected. Cynthia wasted no time in cleaning up this mess as well while Ash looked down towards his legs curiously, seeing the cause of the blunette's tumble. Candice's ass wavered back and forth in the air, her head resting sideways on the bedsheets as she looked back at him with a strong lust in her eyes. "C'mon, Ash, fill _me_ up alreadyyy~!"

Her words were quickly followed by a delighted gasp of surprise, feeling his sturdy dick waste no time in ramming inside of her. The gym leader felt her hips be pushed forward a little, but tried to hold her ground as Ash's hands found her hips, holding her firmly in place before starting to thrust inside of her. Candice's eyes rolled back at the incredible sensation, biting down on the bedsheets and grabbing fistfuls on either side of her as the trainer fucked her without mercy, his pace growing faster and faster. Her pussy felt like it was on fire, but knew it would only feel better when he came. So why waste any time?

The gym leader's arms weakly pushed her torso off the bed, her strength fading as the pleasure that the trainer drove into her built her orgasm faster than anything. She felt his hands leave her hips before they found her wrists, pulling them back and forcing her back to arch, a delighted squeal escaping past her clenched teeth. She knew she would cum from Ash pulling her arms back and driving his dick inside her mercilessly, and Ash knew too as she suddenly grew much tighter, a torrent of liquid surging from deep inside her and squirting onto the bedsheets beneath them. The gym leader's eyes rolled back again at the sensation, then couldn't help but yelp in surprise as she felt a pair of lips press against the front of her crotch. She glanced down to see a head of red hair - which she had left exhausted on the bed earlier after an intense 69 session - now buried against her crotch as she felt a tongue probing the outside of her lower lips. Ash could feel the occasional graze of Zoey's tongue as well, which was certainly strange to feel while fucking Candice, but neither one of them rejected it. Rather, Candice never felt more aroused as the tomboy began toying with her clit, her voice ringing out loudly in pleasure.

It wasn't much longer before Candice felt the trainer release her wrists, his arms wrapping tightly around her torso beneath her breasts and pulling her closer against him as he exploded within her. The gym leader felt the tip of his dick prod against the entrance to her womb, his semen bursting inside the tiny opening and filling the deepest part of her insides as she moaned blissfully. Ash released an exhausted sigh as he pulled out of her, falling back onto the bed as a stream of his jizz poured out of the gym leader's opening. She stumbled forward slightly, managing to catch herself before she fell onto the redhead's back. The trainer's head fell back onto the bed with another sigh, breathing heavily. He might have been reaching his limits-

"Say, Ash...?" he almost didn't _want_ to see what that hopeful tone was suggesting, but found himself doing so nonetheless as he glanced over to his side. He noticed the blonde champion resting on her side facing away from him, propped up on her elbow as she looked back at him over her shoulder. She had an expectant look in her eyes, but Ash's were drawn down towards the sight of her ass in front of him, noticing the hand of her free arm squeezing her upper cheek and pulling it upward to part them, exposing the mature woman's wet pussy. As well as another hole of hers that she had taken an interest in on Ash's body. "It would only be fair, so...Would you like to play a little~?"

The trainer swallowed his breath, his eyes intently focused on the smaller and tighter hole of her lower half. She had a point: she played with his ass without even a warning, so this _was_ fair. There was no way he was passing this up. Cynthia learned this the moment she felt his hand on top of hers and the other on her lower cheek, prying them apart and revealing her anus more clearly. She definitely felt embarrassed by it, but knew she had no right to complain considering what she had done to him earlier, so she bit her lower lip in anticipation of his finger going inside her ass. But she began to worry when she felt something a bit _bigger_ poke against the hole.

"A-Ash-?!" the blonde's eyes widened, looking back and seeing him lining up his dick with her butt as he rubbed the tip against the tight hole. She could feel the warmth of his jizz, which was awkward at first, but quickly made her more anxious about what was about to happen. She had only meant he could finger her asshole, like she did to him, but this made her struggle not to squirm away. "A-Are you...sure? I mean, will...will it even fit...?"

"Hey, fair is fair," his serious tone sent a chill down her spine, and an intense warmth to her womanly parts. She felt his tip begin to press against her anus, making her swallow her breath nervously as she felt the small opening slowly begin to expand. Ash clenched his teeth as the majority of his mushroom head slipped inside thanks to the lubrication of his cum, taking them both by surprise as Cynthia suddenly tightened up in response. "What was it you told me, Cynthia? You can't tighten up so much?"

"This is...different, and...you know it...!" the older woman clenched her teeth, a whimper of worry escaping her as he inched in a little further. He paused as her anal muscles tightened even more, squeezing him tighter than any of the girls' pussies had, making him suddenly begin to worry about the safety of his member. _Would_ it fit? He had done this as a means to tease the woman, and get revenge for earlier, but now it actually seemed as if her concern was worth the time.

"Okay, I...I won't mess with-" his voice stopped short as he felt a hand reach past him and press against his own butt, his eyes trailing up the arm and looking at the side of the blonde's face quizzically.

"...Don't...stop now..." her voice was quiet, and he couldn't tell if she was serious or joking. First she worried about going through with it, and now not even a full minute in, she wanted him to keep going? What the hell was happening here?

That was quickly answered when Ash felt the woman's butt suddenly push back against him, his dick being engulfed by her anal cavity. His hand on the woman's ass cheek clenched onto her flesh for dear life, his teeth pressed tightly together as well at the intense tightness he was experiencing. Cynthia's hand remained on his butt, preventing him from pulling away, and the muscles in her ass seemed to threaten crushing his shaft. So needless to say, Ash found himself in a bind. _Literally_.

Cynthia gasped in surprise as she felt the trainer's hand suddenly reach around her hips, two of his fingers thrusting into her pussy without warning. As he started moving his fingers in and out of her, he rubbed his thumb over her clit, hearing the woman struggle to conceal her moans. As he started pleasuring her, he felt the muscles of her ass begin to relax and loosen against his shaft, making him give a small smile. The blonde was surprised when she felt herself rolled onto her stomach, his dick driving deeper into her ass as she noticed his palms hit the bedsheets on either side of her shoulders. The blonde's back arched off the bed a little, her knees bending so that her feet swung into the air but she stopped abruptly when her feet found the trainer's butt. She felt his hips pull away and his dick start to slide out of her ass, making her wince at the odd feeling, but his tip never left her. Instead, just as it had with her pussy earlier, it slowly pushed back inside of her again, filling her up and making her toes begin to curl. After a few more teasing thrusts, he carefully took his time in rebuilding his usual rhythm, making sure to be more cautious seeing as how this wasn't like any time before.

The blonde's tongue hung out the front of her mouth as she panted into the air, the trainer's pelvis slapping against her ass repeatedly. Cynthia could hardly believe that she was doing anal: she had never thought this of all things would feel good, but now, she never wanted it to stop. It was definitely different from her pussy, but the way his dick hit inside of her...he somehow _always_ found the right spot.

She felt his dick grow harder inside her, as well as a groan behind her ear that sent a shiver down her spine. She couldn't exactly tell from her position, but while Ash was focused on discovering anal, a curious redhead who had seen what Cynthia did to Ash and Dawn earlier was now curious enough to try it herself, only a little further. The trainer head trembled a little as he felt Zoey's hands on his hips with her thumbs pulling his cheeks apart, the tip of her tongue poking into his anus before starting to slither in a little further. He couldn't help but tense up: the champion's finger earlier was definitely awkward, but now the roughness and wetness of Zoey's tongue made the feeling even more odd. Though her tongue undeniably moved easier inside of him, wriggling in to the point where Cynthia's finger had stopped and finding his prostate, cautiously pressing against it.

Ash's hips drove forward against Cynthia's ass at the feeling, making the blonde whimper as he twitched inside her uncontrollably. Her toes curled tightly in the air as she bit her lower lip, feeling her orgasm starting to build before Ash suddenly pulled away from her and thrust deep inside again, bringing about her climax in an instant. Her juices stained the sheets as her legs and feet trembled in the air, her eyes rolled back in ecstasy while Ash started thrusting faster inside of her. Zoey turned herself over and rested her head directly beneath Ash's balls, which swung with every thrust of his hips before she briefly sucked on her finger, coating it in saliva before poking it into Ash's ass. She sucked one of his balls into her mouth while holding her finger still, letting Ash's motion be the momentum that drives her finger in and out of his anal cavity. It was definitely weird for Ash: with each thrust, his dick moved inside Cynthia's ass, but also moved Zoey's finger inside of his _own_ ass, all the while the redhead sucked on his balls beneath him. Despite how much he had already cum today, he was shocked to _still_ feel another tingling sensation drift from his balls towards the base of his shaft, quickly growing more intense as it gathered towards his tip.

Zoey's suction grew more intense the moment he climaxed, making the trainer grow shaky as he ejected his semen into the Sinnoh champion's ass, which made the woman's eyes light up in delight as she moaned. The trainer noticed his ejaculation had grown shorter since all of this first started, falling back onto his butt again with an exhausted sigh as the sticky white liquid began dripping from the blonde's anus. At this point, Ash knew it was pointless to feel hope for a break: though he did it nonetheless. And sure enough...

"Aaaash, you haven't done me yet...!" he exhaled slowly from his nose, glancing over to the redhead on her hands and knees beside him, a hopeful look in her eyes. Yeah, rest was definitely not happening anytime soon.

Zoey smiled, biting her lower lip in anticipation as she felt him forcefully yank out her legs from beneath her, her chest and stomach landing on the bed. She was curious when she felt her hips never touch the bed, followed by her stomach slightly raising up off of the sheets as well, making her glance over her shoulder just as Ash thrust inside of her. She couldn't catch even a glimpse of her position before the one thrust of his shaft drove her to immediate orgasm, squirting onto his shaft as she trembled. The trainer looked down with an amused smirk, her thighs firmly in each of his hands as he held them up off the bed, her entire lower half held in the air as he began driving his hips in and out of her crotch.

His eyes looked curiously over her rear, his smirk growing a little as he shifted one hand to her abdomen, managing to support her while his other hand reached up over her ass and rubbed one cheek. The tomboy gasped as his thumb trailed down the gap between the two mounds of flesh, finding her anus and pressing into it gently. She bit down on the bedsheets, whimpering at the sensation while Ash watched with curious eyes as his thumb pushed in rather easily. Easier than Cynthia's or his had, for sure.

The redhead couldn't help but start drooling onto the sheets as Ash began bucking his hips faster, his balls slapping against the front of her pussy as she continued to grow wetter. The sloshing sound of him moving inside of her was growing more noticeable by the second, and Ash could almost swear that the muscles of Zoey's ass seemed to try to pull his thumb in even further, but he obviously kept it to a limit. The trainer felt the tomboy's insides squeeze down on his dick again, signalling another orgasm as he started to feel another climax of his own coming on. Ash almost felt like it should have started to ache at this point, but he continued pounding her nonetheless, right until the last moment he could hold on.

Zoey's eyes clenched shut, a drunk grin spread across her face as she bit down harder on the bedsheets, concealing her blissful squeal as she felt his jizz shooting into the deepest part of her insides. She could feel his hips trembling against her butt from behind, his strength clearly not solid anymore as he suddenly let the redhead's abdomen fall from his palm, forcing his tip to slip out of her as she fell flat onto the bed. He shakily moved his arms behind him to keep himself from falling all the way back, breathing heavily as he glanced down questioningly at his dick. It was a sticky mess from all the creampies, but somehow beyond anyone's expectations, it _still_ seemed like it could go another round.

Ash breathed a sigh and let himself fall back onto the bed, closing his eyes as his arms fell out to either side. If he _was_ going to have to keep going, there was no way he could do it himself, so he might as well make it easy for the girls. And as if he were a psychic, he soon felt a tongue graze up the underside of his shaft, another pair of lips finding his balls. He weakly glanced down to see Candice's face half-submerged behind his crotch while Dawn's tongue traced circles around his mushroom head, her eyes glancing up at him curiously.

"Ash, are you...okay?" her honest and timid tone made Ash feel bad about his condition, but there was no denying the truth of it.

"Honestly...I...don't think I can, Dawn..." the blunette gave a small frown, her eyes shifting down to his shaft while Candice looked up at him curiously past his balls.

"Well, you _have_ definitely cum a lot more than any normal guy could, that's for sure," the gym leader stated, raising her head a little with a gentle smile as she poked the side of his shaft, making it twitch. "I would say this guy still looks raring to go, but if his owner doesn't think that he's up to it..."

"I...guess..." Dawn said in a clearly disappointed tone, the gym leader casting a look in her direction before looking back at Ash.

"Al_though_...There is one thing I'm a little peeved about, mister," Ash winced, watching as Candice suddenly squeezed rather tightly on his dick with an innocent smile. "I couldn't help but notice...Cynthia got _anal_ treatment?"

"...I...Is there something wrong with that...?" Ash asked cautiously, getting a worrying feeling from the accusing look that Candice was shooting his way.

"Oooh, there's nothing _wrong_ with it..." yeah, that tone definitely told Ash that something was wrong. "I'm just wondering why you would do something like that with her and not _me_?"

"A-Are you seriously _mad_ about that?" he asked quizzically, immediately regretting it as Candice's grip on his shaft grew tighter. "Agh! Okay, okay, I-I'm sorry!"

"She...does have a point," Ash swallowed his breath, noticing a curious look in Dawn's eyes. "If you had sex with me, Candice and Zoey...Why did you wait until _Cynthia_ until...that?" the trainer rubbed his palm across his face, groaning to himself.

"Dawn, that's...It's not like I had a reason, it's because she stuck her finger in when I was with you, and...I was just trying to get even, and she said it was okay!" he defended, making the two girls exchange glances.

"Well then...When's our turn?"

"Easy, Candice, he's _my_ boyfriend. I get the first turn."

"What? No way, just because you confessed to him doesn't make him belong _only_ to you."

"_What_? Of course it does! He said he feels the _same_ way, so that makes him my boyfriend and my boyfriend is not something I would share!"

"Oh? Then how do you explain today?"

"That's...one time thing! But now he's mine and not yours anymore!"

"Relax, it's not like I'm asking to be in love with him. All I want is this big guy right here and you can have the rest of him~"

"No way! That's not even fair!" Ash breathed a quiet sigh, letting his head fall back onto the bed as the two girls continued to argue over his crotch. He wasn't sure if he should feel insulted when Dawn passed on having everything about him minus his dick, but he decided to keep quiet since that would only ignite another argument.

"Well, need I remind you..." the two girls stopped and turned to Ash's side, seeing the Sinnoh champion bringing her legs up beside her waist in a dignified manner. "Ash _did_ cum inside _all_ of us. So no matter how much you want to keep him to yourself, Dawn, a certain circumstance might make you _need_ to share him."

"But...But you were doing anal! You can't get pregnant from that!" the blunette exclaimed, the blonde giving a plain nod.

"Yes, but that wasn't the case with you, nor Candice or Zoey," Dawn's eyes shifted between the smiling gym leader and the redhead, who sat herself up beside Cynthia. "And given that each of you are in the prime of womanhood for having children, I would say that things could certainly go either way. For each of you."

"Except less likely for Candice," each of the girls' eyes turned towards Ash, noticing him prop himself up on his elbows as he looked at the gym leader. "You said you were on the pill the other day, so you're not as likely as Dawn or Zoey to get pregnant."

"Oh, that's a relief to hear..." Dawn smiled to herself as she breathed a sigh of relief, earning a curious glance from the gym leader. Cynthia and Zoey noticed a small smile on the gym leader's lips, watching her look back to Ash before it grew a little more as she put a finger against her chin.

"Yeah, that...I lied."

"...Eh?" Ash blinked, staring at the gym leader in disbelief. "...What...You're kidding, right? I mean, there's no way someone would lie about something like that..."

"..._Weeeeell_..." Candice's hesitant tone as she looked avoidantly to her side made Ash suddenly become more nervous, sitting himself up straight as the smile never left her lips. If anything, it only grew more mischievous.

"Candice...You can't be _serious_! Why would you lie about that?! Hell, I only felt comfortable cumming inside you _because_ of you saying that!" Dawn's eyes looked over to Ash with a curious and slightly annoyed look, the gym leader giggling as she poked her tongue out playfully.

"Aww, come on, cutie, it's because you were so worried about getting me pregnant. I said that so you would lighten up a little, and maybe even keep going," she explained, the trainer just staring at her silently with a blank expression. Why did he even bother trying to comprehend anything anymore? Nothing made sense, so he might as well take everything with a grain of salt. Hell, take a _bag_ of it.

"Ash?" the redhead became concerned as she noticed Ash rubbing the bridge of his nose, breathing a quiet sigh to himself. He glanced over only when he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder, following the arm to see Zoey giving him a worried look. "Are you...okay?"

"...I'll be fine...eventually," his unsure tone only made the tomboy feel worse, glancing over to the other girls and feeling regretful. Maybe...she shouldn't have done this...or any of them, for that matter. "Hey, I know what you're thinking, and don't worry about it," the redhead blinked, looking back at Ash in surprise. "I'm not blaming you for all of this, or any of you, for that matter. This was because of my lack of self-control, and I can only blame myself for how this turned out."

"Ash...?" his words got the blunette's attention, who now looked up at him with soft eyes. Candice noticed this and looked up to Ash as well, the lip fading from her face as the weight of the situation finally began to settle in her mind. A family with _three_ different girls? No wonder he was stressed.

"...Well, how about we continue this tomorrow?" everyone looked surprised as Candice sat herself up beside Ash's legs, stretching an arm above her head. "This..._was_ mostly my fault, and I won't deny that. And as fun as it was, I am honestly sorry for all of the trouble it's caused or will cause for you, Ash."

"Candice, that's not what I-" the gym leader began crawling towards the edge of the outside bed.

"I'll sleep over here. And don't worry, I won't attack you in your sleep, either," the gym leader flashed a small smile back at the trainer, lying herself down on her side facing away from them. Once they couldn't see her face, she frowned: of course that idea had crossed her mind, but she had finally started to feel the guilt of everything. Damn, no wonder her bubbly nature kept this feeling away from her, this sucked-

"Candice, get over here," the gym leader looked surprised as she felt a hand grab her wrist and yank her backward, rolling onto her back and seeing Ash looking down at her. "I already said, I'm not blaming any of you, nor am I gonna start hating you or anything. It's not like now I can change the chances of any of you getting pregnant, so...I'll be ready to live with whatever happens."

"What...do you mean?" Candice asked in a timid tone, which was not expected by anyone in the lodge. Ash gave her a smile, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand as he held it.

"It means, whether only one of you get pregnant, or all _three_ of you...I'll be there, no matter what," Candice felt herself blush at his words, unable to respond as she stared at him. Cynthia glanced to her side and noticed Dawn and Zoey in a similar state while the trainer scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Well then, on that note, I'd say now is a good time to get some rest," Ash looked over to Cynthia, who smiled at him as she lied herself down on her side, resting her head on one of the pillows. "Judging by what you accomplished here today, I'd say you need it more than anyone."

"Can't argue with that..." Ash sighed, crawling to the center before letting himself fall onto his back, his head hitting the pillow as he reached his arms up and placed his palms beneath his head. Cynthia noticed that he left a slight gap between himself and her, feeling a small sense of disappointment, but she knew to shake it off. Dawn was confused when Cynthia cast her a little look, nudging her nose to the space between her and Ash, taking a few moments before the blunette understood. Ash felt something gently lower onto his arm, glancing over to see a shy look on the blunette's face before she flashed him a warm smile. He felt himself get nervous for a moment, but managed to relax quickly as he smiled back. Shortly after he felt a similar weight on his other arm, looking to the other side and noticing Candice smiling up at him as she rested a palm on his chest. He also noticed Zoey snuggle in behind the Snowpoint gym leader, pulling herself close against her.

Ash's eyes drifted curiously to the window, breathing an exhausted sigh as he noticed the small groups of cloud in the blue sky, not a falling snowflake in sight. He rolled his head over to see the blunette's head resting on his arm with her eyes closed, a peaceful and happy expression on her face. He couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight, glancing down to the blunette's stomach and staring a bit before closing his own eyes. A family, huh...And possibly three of them, no less. It was like he said: it's not as if he could prevent it now, with what's already happened. But a part of him still felt...worried.

"Hey," the trainer's attention was drawn to his side, seeing Candice looking up at him with a gentle smile. "No matter what happens...You'll do great. Any of us would be lucky to have a boyfriend, or a husband like you. And any of our kids would be lucky to have such a wonderful man for a father."

"...Thanks, Candice. Any of you would make an amazing mother, too," the gym leader felt her cheeks turn pink at that comment, but didn't mind it. Instead, she silently nuzzled her cheek against his arm as she moved her head closer towards his shoulder. Ash looked back up to the ceiling before closing his eyes, a small smile on his lips as he began to drift off, having seen the blush on Candice's face but not noticing the blush on any of the other girls as they all smiled to themselves at Ash's words. In a matter of minutes, they were all out like a light, each falling into their own peaceful dreams. Unaware that well out of sight - but undoubtedly on that bed - the cycle of life had begun to start anew.

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

* * *

Seven months later...

"Hey, Ash, did you pick up the pickles?"

"Yep, right here."

"Oh, thank you, I am star- ...These are dill."

"Yeah, dill's your favorite, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I meant bread and butter. I _wrote _bread and butter."

"I don't think so...Hang on...Lettuce, celery, olives, bread and but- ...Crap."

"Ash..."

"Sorry, sorry. Any chance you could...ignore the type for a few days...?" Ash immediately swallowed his breath at the look the blunette cast his direction. "...Okay, I'll go shopping again tomorrow."

"No, I...Sorry, you _are_ doing amazing, really. Thank you," the blunette pushed on the armrest of the couch, slowly rising to her feet.

"Hey, no need to move, I said I got this, okay?" Ash's hand quickly moved to Dawn's, but the blunette swatted it away.

"No need to worry, the doctor said I need regular exercise. And I feel like I'll go insane just sitting on the couch, anyway..." she grunted a little, holding her hand along the back of the couch as she moved towards the kitchen. Ash watched with concerned eyes, but was still unable to crack an amused smile as he watched the woman - still as stubborn as the day he met her - manage to get herself to the kitchen. Even despite the large growth in her chest, carrying their bundle of joy.

It was barely a few weeks after the night in Snowbound Lodge that Dawn had begun getting morning sickness, and after a quick visit to the doctor, the two were overcome with emotions to hear that they were having a baby. Their first tell was to Dawn's mother, who already had her suspicions since they had come back from Snowpoint, even with two extra girls in tow who assured her they would stay in a nearby hotel. But it's not as if Johanna minded the news: she was excited to hear that she would be a grandmother, even if she was still a little young for it, but at least she knew that Ash was a wonderful young man to be with her daughter. And she always knew that Dawn was happiest when she was with him.

The second tell was a call to Ash's mother, who was also ecstatic about the news. The trainer was faced with a multitude of questions from her - some embarrassing, many even _more_ embarrassing - but thankfully Dawn was there to help him. Not to say that there weren't some that didn't catch Dawn off-guard, though. Soon after they started calling their closest friends: Brock, Gary, Professor Oak, Iris, Leona, Kenny, Barry, as well as many others.

For some of the _others_ who found out in person, it was a little conflicted. Specifically Candice and Zoey. Cynthia hadn't stayed with them after the night in the lodge, seeing as how she was a champion, but she did ask Ash to keep in touch with her, which made the other girls a little jealous. As for Candice and Zoey, they went back with Ash and Dawn to her home in Twinleaf Town, though as mentioned earlier, they only stayed through the day and went to a hotel at night. Ash could tell some mornings that Zoey didn't get much sleep, whether it was a light limp in her step or her constant yawning and shielding her open mouth from Candice, but never decided to bring it up. The two girls never made any attempts on him in Johanna's home, which was a big relief to him, though he did tend to worry when Candice suddenly wanted to go for a walk or to go shopping...

But most importantly, they were disappointed when Dawn's morning sickness started. Because neither of them got it in the slightest. Zoey was mainly relieved by this, though a part of her deep down couldn't help but be disappointed. Candice, on the other hand, seemed to be an open book since Ash caught her staring at Dawn with a look of jealousy pretty often: even when he was holding her hair back as she hurled into the toilet. But hey, life is life, right?

It was only about a month before Zoey and Candice took off, feeling as if they overstayed their welcome in Johanna's home. And much like Cynthia, they both made the trainer agree to keep in touch with them, too. And it wasn't as if Ash had a problem with that, but it was a little discerning when after giving his number to the both of them, his first message from the Snowpoint gym leader was a rather _expressive_ video of her eating a banana. Thank God Dawn never saw it, or he would've had to delete it- I-I mean, he definitely deleted it. No doubt. Definitely...Yep.

Plus there was that selfie from Cynthia a few weeks ago, in her vacation villa in Undella Town, where she was leaning a little _too_ far forward so her bikini didn't even cover her-

"_Pleeeeaaasse_ tell me you didn't forget the nachos, tooooo...!" Ash smiled as he heard the blunette's groan as he walked into the kitchen, seeing a disappointed look on her face as she looked to him.

"This bag," he picked up the shopping bag on the end of the counter, flashing her a smile as he walked it over to her. She took it from him, checking inside and breathing a sigh of relief.

"I love you so much," she planted a kiss on his cheek, flashing a smile before she took the nachos back into the living room. He checked over his shoulder to see her disappear out of view, reaching into the pocket of his jacket and pulling out a small black box. He popped it open, smiling to himself as he stared at the fashion accessory within: at least since Candice and Zoey were clear of being pregnant, there was nothing standing in the way of _this_.

At least, until there was a knock at the front door.

"Heeeeeyyy! Baby mamaaaaa, auntie Candice and Zoey are here and want to see that big, cute bellyyyyy~!"

"Ash! You better come hold me back when they open the door!"

The trainer sighed to himself, stuffing the small box into his pocket before rushing into the living room to prevent a fight from breaking out. Yeah, his life definitely had no risk of becoming boring. And even though the suggestion of an orgy seven months ago actually led to the orgy _happening_, the same suggestion today made Ash hold the arms of his pregnant girlfriend as she attempted to lunge at the bubbly gym leader while her redheaded friend scolded her.

Yeah, like the love of his life always says: no need to worry.

**END**

**And there you have it: a happy ending. I know I've gotten a lot of requests for a harem ending or **_**all**_** girls getting pregnant, but I couldn't bring myself to do it for a few reasons. One, in terms of the harem, the age gap between Ash and Cynthia was too much for me to ignore. Two, getting four girls pregnant - even if it is a fictional story - would be such a nightmare that I could never write it. I have received requests saying that Ash should marry multiple girls and start families with each of them, but let's be honest, I still have to be a **_**little**_** realistic. Can you imagine how much debt that would put the guy in? He would have a heart attack on the spot.**

**Regardless, I hope you still enjoyed it well enough and let me know what you think. This might be the last story I publish for the rest of the year, just to give myself some time to write up extra chapters on a few stories I currently have in the works (for the sake of not running out of content to upload and going on sudden hiatus). So for those of you who enjoy and look forward to my work, I apologize to keep you waiting, but I will be back eventually.**


End file.
